Life is a brioche
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Bella and Edward are both chefs, who are thrown together planning Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. AU/AH canon pairs.
1. Pastry chef

**OKay, first I own nothing. I even make install ment payments on my husband. Second, Please tell me what you think of this. Would anyone like me to keep writing? I have a long story planned out, but if no one is interest, I'll stop. Just hit the little button on the bottom left of the screen and tell me what you think. If you hate it at least let me know.**

"Isabella Marie Swan, pastry chef extraordinaire!"

Was the sound that accompanied the sound of the bell on my pastry shop door. I smiled and without raising my eyes from my inventory sheet replied.

"Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock, world's perkiest tinker bell!"

I now looked up at my best friend. Alice was standing just in front of the door in a defensive stance, with her tiny hands balled at her fists. The angry façade was ruined, however, but the giant smile on her pixy-like face.

"And how can I help you this morning my wonderful and amazing best friend?"

She vaulted forward towards the counter and I sighed. I could never be that graceful while moving that quickly.

"Me and Jazzy have a potential client that wants to have a HUGE wedding at our tiny little Bed and Breakfast and I need you to close up shop and come over and make a bid to be her pastry chef."

She smiled and batted her eyes at me. I love making wedding cakes. That's the whole reason that I opened the shop in the first place. But some high-maintenance, pushy client with 500 people coming to the wedding? I'm not totally sure I'm interested.

"Alice…" I started. I needed to figure out something plausible or she's drag me by my hair. "I can't just close my shop! I have customers to help and…" She cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Bella! It is two o'clock in the afternoon and it is the dead season. Plus, do you realize what a big deal this could be for Jasper and I? Not to mention you and your shop." She pouted. Oh, no! She knows that I can't resist any pout, let alone hers. It's deadly. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but let me get my shop closed and grab my portfolio. I'll meet you at your car in 5."

"Yay!! Thanks Bella!"

I watched her walk out the door and put my body on autopilot so I could close the shop. For five years I've been in this little town in western New Hampshire. I went to culinary school just an hour away in Vermont and the first time I drove through here, it just felt like home. My parents passed away right after I graduated and left me a fortune in their wills. I took the money and opened my dream shop right here.

My very first customer was Alice. She burst through my door, nearly knocking me down, the second I opened it the first time. She and her husband had just taken ownership of a beautiful, restored Bed and Breakfast down the street and she thought it would be a great idea to cross-promote. She was stubborn and pushy and I knew I had found a kindred spirit. We've been nearly inseparable since.

"Annoying little tinker bell." I grumbled to myself as I opened her passenger side door.

The drive to Alice's was short and punctuated completely by Alice's ramblings. I turned my eyes to the scenery out the window and began to prepare my speech for the client in my head. I was nearly prepared when we pulled up and she jumped out of the car. I followed at my own pace, trying to keep my thoughts together.

As we walked in the front door, I was attacked. I knew that blonde anywhere.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" I questioned my other best friend as we hugged. I was shocked. Rose and I had been best friends since we were in diapers. We grew up next door to each other in a small town on the west coast. Why would she come see Alice before she came to see me?

As an answer to my question, she stepped back, smiled and lifted her left hand. I was momentarily blinded. There seemed to be a small ice-skating rink on her ring finger.

"ohmygodyou'regettingmarried!" It came out as one long word and at a pitch that would have dogs in Maine tilting their heads in question.

"Emmett finally proposed." She whispered, as though she was still in shock herself. We flung our arms around each other and screamed more. I felt Alice attacking too.

Emmett Cullen. Rose's dream guy. Who would've thought that he would be totally perfect for her too? Rosalie's parents were the kind that thought because they had money they were in a class to themselves. Rosalie being so stunningly beautiful added to that. She had felt tremendous pressure to find someone who could improve her standing. Rose didn't think like that. She wanted to marry for love. She had just made her parents happy but picking Emmet Cullen.

Talk about a household name. Emmett was Forbes number 4 richest man in America. He had the cover of every magazine imaginable, and some you probably don't want to think about. The star player on the New England Patriots. Hell, even I had a crush on him. Small, inconsequential, teeny-tiny. That is when you compared it with the crush I had on his brother.

The two Cullen boys actually shared a few covers. Forbes, GQ, and People's Sexiest Man Alive, the first time that the distinguished honor went not only to two men at once, but brothers. They've held it for 3 years running.

Edward, the younger Cullen, and I went to culinary school together. He's handsome, charming, smart, handsome, witty, gifted and did I mention handsome? I always pretended that I didn't like him. Why? I don't really know. Most likely it is because I'm and IDIOT! But that is beside the point. Edward introduced me to Emmett, and I introduced Emmett to Rose. I knew that they would hit it off. They've been together ever since.

"It's about time." Someone in the pile mumbled. It might've been me, I'm not really sure. We laughed and hugged some more.

"So I guess that you're the big client? I think I'm going to need a moment before I give you the pitch on why you should let me make YOUR wedding cake." I chuckled and pulled away looking forward to showing off my portfolio to Rose. We didn't get to hang out too much anymore.

"BELLA! You have to be kidding me? We have been best friends since we were in diapers AND you introduced me to my fiancé and you think that I need convincing to let you make my cake? I should be on my knees begging you to make my cake!"

Oh, well, that's okay then. I hope she hasn't picked anything out that she likes yet. I've got some great ideas for her and Emmett's big day. Jesus, look at me, I can't stop working for one minute. Okay, back to the blushing bride. Wow, I always thought that was just and expression but she's glowing.

"So did Em get to come up with you?" I asked, knowing that the answer was no because I would've been crushed in one of his bear hugs long ago if he were here.

"No, they have a big game against Indy on Sunday and the coach wanted them out there to practice. We really need to kick their butts this time." She was amazing.

I had literally known her all my life and yet it still shocked me that, looking the way she did (gorgeous blonde hair, slightly curly, 5'6" in flats, and all the curves that I would kill for) she could still spit, swear and talk sports with the best of the boys. She can fix a car better too.

"So we can have a just us girls weekend and plan it all out. I already have lots of ideas but I'm gonna need you two to come into Boston with me one day so we can get dresses and stuff."

"SHOPPING TRIP!" Alice loves shopping. So does Rosalie for that matter, me I'm not such a huge fan, but it makes my best friends happy.

Sometime during all the hugging and screaming and planning I saw Jasper off to the side of the room smiling. We had made plans to take the biggest room they had for the next 5 nights and have a massive sleep over, just like we were 16 again and we hadn't even thought of him. I rushed over.

"Jazz, I'm sorry we got so wrapped up in this, can we steal one of your rooms and your wife for a few days?"

"Silly Bella, of course it's okay. Think about what this means for all of us. Rose is getting her dream wedding and you me and Alice get publicity we couldn't dream of. Nothing could be better right now." He smiled and slowly walked out of the room shaking his head. "Besides," he threw over his shoulder "the caterer should be here tomorrow and since he already knows the menu, he and I can catch up and plan out the logistics of this huge wedding."

"The caterer?" They already picked a caterer before they even told me about the engagement. Now I really was confused. I didn't realize that I had spoken out loud until Rose and Alice surrounded me and said," Yeah Bella, Edward agreed to cater the whole thing for us." Oh NO!


	2. Supposed girls' weekend

**Hello again. I still own nothing. Well, I did finally finish paying off my wedding dress 3 years after the fact, so I guess I own that now. I'de really like some reviews. I'm not going to make an ultimatum or anything, but it would be nice to hear about this. I know people are reading it at least. Here's the next chapter. I might post again tonight, you might have to wait a bit. Thursday, however, will be big. I'm not working and the Hubby is gone all day. So, I'll have lots of time to write. Enjoy.**

Alice let me borrow her car for the short drive to my apartment so I could grab clothes for our girls' weekend. While I was packing I realized that I had been hearing something in the back of my mind for a while now. I didn't want to focus on the thought I was having. If I did it would only bring it to the forefront of my mind. As much as I didn't want to focus on it, the thought came anyway. "**Now you're the only single one left." **It popped up and now it won't go away. Unfortunately, it was followed instantly by another unwelcome thought **"Edward will be here tomorrow."** Oh Crap.

I tried to focus on anything else. As I drove back to meet the girls, I even tried to simply make my facial expression look normal. Nothing worked. Rose and Alice were sure to notice something and I am a horrible liar. I blush bright red and can't make eye contact. Both of my best friends know this about me. I grabbed my bag and made my way through the front door.

"Bella what's wrong honey?" simultaneously with "Bella why do you look so….sad and angry?" I'm not sure who said what, but they'd have to wait for the answers.

I began to lug my stuff up to the room we decided we would share and I plopped down on the bed. I tried to look around the room just for something else to focus on but nothing worked. I needed to keep my mouth shut. My girls followed me in the door and wrapped their arms around me, Alice on my right and Rosalie on my left.

"Bella honey, do you wanna talk about it? I know it's Rose's weekend but if you ne-" Alice started, but Rose cut her off.

"Alice, none of that Rose's weekend crap. It's a just us girls weekend. And I know the look on Bella's face. Honey Just nod if I'm right with my guesses okay?"

Nod

"You realized something that you have to tell us."

Nod

"You simultaneously can not tell us, because you THINK that there is nothing we can do."

Nod

"How about we take you out, feed you dinner and get you drunk so you don't feel bad about telling us?"

Giant Nod. I finally felt a smile on my face. I can really hold my liquor. With my girls around, I won't feel like I need to and I can let it all spill out. A good solution finally.

"Rose would you like to go to Concord, Manchester or White River Junction?" The three biggest cities that we could get to for dinner and still come home tonight without too much fuss. I knew that Alice wouldn't have more than one drink whatever we did, so she'd be just fine to drive home.

"Manchester if you don't mind the drive Alice. Look at Bella, she needs the escape." Rose looked at me sadly as she answered and I felt horrible. I never should have realized those things. It should be Rose's weekend. Dammit, I suck.

I let Rose and Alice play Bella Barbie with me for a moment, but only because I didn't want to go out in my chef whites. October is cold in New England and apparently they understood my mood better than I thought because they gave me a white long sleeved tee-shirt under a very cute dark blue shirt and Stonewashed boot-cut jeans. I grabbed my new leather jacket and my purse and followed them out to Alice's new banana yellow Scion X-B.

I purposely sat in the back so I wouldn't have to join in the conversation if I couldn't keep my thoughts straight, but it wasn't necessary. We weren't even out of the driveway when Alice cranked the XM radio to out favorite station, the 90's. We sang along and laughed at all the boy bands that we used to love and the stupid rock and grunge from the early 90's. When we started to hear a block of Rap, we stopped laughing, grinned at each other and rapped right along.

The 45 minute drive to Manchester was gone in a blur of fun with my girls. We briefly discussed where to go and settled on the TGI Friday's in front of the Mall of New Hampshire. As soon as we were seated, they ordered appetizers and I started drinking.

"Bella, I know you can hold that down, but I don't want you to get sick. Please take it easy." Alice looked over at me with shock on her face. I snorted into my drink and shot at her

"You mean you don't want me to puke in your car." I smiled and took another long drink. She smiled back.

"Alright, fine, we're being honest now, I think it's time to spill, figuratively, your guts young lady." A smug look crossed her face as my heart started racing at her words. This was going to be a long story.

"I'll tell you everything, from the beginning, but no interruptions from either of you okay?" Alice nodded solemnly while Rose just had to put two more of her cents in.

"From the beginning? Jeez Bella, how long have you been holding out on us?" She looked mildly upset, but more curious about everything.

So I began to tell my best friends the sad truth. My gigantic crush on Edward and not knowing why, but knowing that I had to pretend not to like him, everything that I had said or done to him when we were at school together, finally leading up to my epiphany at my apartment earlier. When I got to that part, my girls wrapped their arms around me again.

"We are only 25 Bella. It's not like you're an old maid or anything! Way to be a drama queen." It's like they could read each other's minds. It was kind of creepy to hear them speak together like that.

"But wait," I said "I didn't tell you about the other half of the thought. The Unmarried thought was followed instantly but the one that said 'Edward will be here tomorrow'." I was looking down into my most recent empty glass as I said this, quietly. I heard absolutely nothing from my friends at this statement, so I looked up. Big Mistake.

Rosalie and Alice were having a conversation with their eyes over my head. It was totally freaking me out. What were they planning? Were they thinking that they could make me into someone Edward Cullen would want? Impossible. Look at me! I'm 5'5" on a good day, long mousey brown hair, almost no curves, boring brown eyes and let's face it, the New England weather hasn't exactly left me with a gorgeous skin tone either. I decided to put a top to this.

"Okay guys, stop with the silent conversation thing will you? It's kinda freaking me out."

"It's okay Bella we were done anyway. Do you wanna talk about it more or go home?" Alice asked gently, knowing that I would probably freak out if she jumped right into it.

"Nah, let's go home. I'm tired; all this alcohol is making me sleepy."

Rose paid the bill and we got back in Alice's car to go home. The ride home felt much longer than the ride there, probably because I was not in the mood to sing along with the radio. I could hear them up front, whispering to each other and I didn't care. Shit, some girls' weekend this is turning out to be. Now I'm depressed and they're plotting.

We got home and changed into pajamas and curled into the large bed together. I was in the middle again; like I felt I had been all night. As I was drifting off I heard something through the wall. The next bedroom over had a guest in it. I was so tired that even when I heard my name I couldn't do anything other than fall asleep thinking about that beautiful voice.

"Are you sure Bella's here? God I can't wait to see her again. Beautiful Bella."


	3. I love being saved

**I still own nothing. Though, If I think about it, my tv is paid for. Not that I ever watch it.**

**Another chapter for you all. Hope you like this one. I wrote some Edward point of view, if you want to know why I wrote him the way I did, leave a review and ask. It makes sence in my head. I'd really like to get to double digit reviews with this chapter. So, if you review, you can ask me any question and I'll answer it. If it has to do with the story, it'll be a PM, if it's something else I'll answer here. Thank you all.**

When I woke up the next morning I left my eyes closed and allowed myself to remember where I was. Ah Yes, sandwiched up against Rosalie on the edge of the bed while Alice and her five foot nothing frame take up the whole thing. I smiled and slipped out from between my two friends to let them sleep.

Opening my eyes just enough to see I looked at the clock. Six-thirty is sleeping really late for someone who's been keeping baker's hours for the last 5 years. I stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen, following the heavenly scent of fresh coffee. As I reached the kitchen I maneuvered straight to the coffee pot. I was about to take the first blissful sip when I heard a low chuckle from behind me.

"Good morning Isabella." At the sound of that voice I whipped around and fully opened my eyes for the first time that day.

"Do you always look this good in the mornings? I could really get used to it."

Standing in front of me, already dressed for the day in chef whites was Mike Newton. I mentally checked what I was wearing, not trusting him enough to take my eyes off him for even a second and blushed fire. Not thinking that I would see anyone until much later in the day, I had come downstairs in my pajamas, tiny boy-shorts panties and a tee-shirt that didn't even hit my waist.

I told myself that I had to play it off like nothing was wrong, and greeted him after finally getting that sip of coffee.

"Hello Newton. Yes, this is what I look like in the morning. No, you will never be allowed to get used to it. Now why the hells are you here?" I hoped that I had made it clear that he was not welcome.

I never liked Newton. Anther culinary school grad, even though he almost didn't, we had a run in at the end of first year. The first years got together to throw one big party, we knew that we wouldn't see each other for 6 months. Mike decided to drink too much, corner me in a deserted hallway and stick his unwanted, disgusting tongue down my throat. I had to go to the school and get a restraining order on him. Unfortunately for me, that was six years and one state ago. It's pretty well null and void.

I fought the urge to scream for Rose, Alice or Jasper to save me. Nothing was going to happen here. I knew this kitchen well. I could find half-dozen knives before he could finish a sentence. Besides, he's just a slime ball. Who is currently eyeing me like I'm what's for breakfast. EEEWWWW

"I asked you what you were doing here. Don't make me ask again." I am NOT on the buffet.

He infuriatingly chucked again before answering.

"I heard that your friend Rosalie was getting married to the 'great Emmett Cullen' up here in this shithole and I decided to follow her up and make my pitch to be caterer. I've also been keeping tabs on you Isabella and was thrilled at the thought of running into you again. Jasper told me that you were staying here."

Ugh, so the walls here must affect my hearing. How I could ever mistake what he said last night in the bedroom next to ours for coming from a beautiful voice, I will never know. And now, the moment of truth, **thank you god for letting Edward Cullen be the caterer for the wedding**.

I opened my mouth to correct all of the wrong he'd done with his last little speech, but the door opened before I could say. A wonderful, and suddenly very welcome velvet voice rang out, "Good Morning Michael." Only someone who knew him very well would hear the anger in his voice, I know I did.

The most handsome man in the world walked through the door and I knew I was saved from Newton. As I looked at them both now, I couldn't help but make mental comparisons. It was amazing how Mike continued to fall short. Edward is 6'1", Mike is 5'10", Edward is lean and muscular, at 25 Mike still had baby fat, Edward with dark-brown and copper hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes, Mike had sandy blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Huh, I guess I don't like blondes.

Edward took in the room at a glance and I'm sure he saw the terrified look on my face as we nodded to me and walked over. He placed himself in between me and Mike and whispered in my ear "As beautiful as you do look right now, you also look terrified. I'm sure that you don't want Mike to see you like this. Are you okay to get out on your own or do you want me to block him as you leave?" I whispered that I was okay and, with as much dignity as I could muster, left the room. Before the door swung shut behind me I could hear them arguing in hushed tones.

Edward was the only person that knew what had happened with Mike. He was the one that convinced me to go to the school officials and report him. He saved me then just like he had saved me now.

**EPOV**

As soon as I walked into the kitchen of Alice and Jasper's I knew it was going to be a long day. Fucking Mike Newton. I hate his fucking guts. I didn't care for him much before he attacked Bella six years ago, and I like him even less now. What a total dipshit.

I looked over at Bella and my breath caught in my throat. She looked gorgeous, terrified but abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous. I moved to place my body in between them and, shaking slightly, leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "As beautiful as you do look right now, you also look terrified. I'm sure that you don't want Mike to see you like this. Are you okay to get out on your own or do you want me to block him as you leave?"

She whispered back that she was okay and made her way out of the kitchen. I rounded on Newton and noticed that he was watching her every move. Total fucking dipshit.

"Now, I am telling you that you better get your stupid ass out of here before I have to beat the shit out of you and leave you permanently damaged." I smiled in rage at the thought of being able to kick the crap out of him. I've been waiting for this.

"I hate to disagree with you, but I have every right to be here. First, I am a paying customer at this little crap-shack and second, I'm here to make a name for myself as the caterer for the Cullen-Hale wedding. Once they try my food, they'd never want yours."

I had to give it to him. For someone with no brains at all, he sure had big, brass balls. Too bad for him I'm about to break them.

"If Jasper knew your history with Bella, who he considers a sister, he'd kick you out if you paid for a year's stay. Second, the Cullen-Hale wedding that you are referring to already has a caterer. The best caterer in the whole fucking country. You don't even work for yourself you little fuckwad! And it IS my brother getting married. Why the FUCK would he hire someone else?" My volume level during my little rant was steadily rising to the point where I was sure that they could hear me upstairs. I was right; Jasper came running into the room at that very moment. He looked at me, looked at Mike and then commanded "Get the fuck out of my house you disgusting little twerp, before I call the cops for harassment. Like to get another restraining order?" Jasper smiled at me, and when Mike wouldn't move, we picked him up and threw him onto the front porch.

"Come and have your Mommy pick you up now Asshole!" God, that felt fucking great.

Jasper and I went back into the kitchen to sit and have a cup of coffee. Though it was still early, we had already wasted enough of this day on Newton. I had a feeling that we hadn't seen the last of him somehow.

"So, Jasper…tell me about how Bella is doing. I know that she looks good."


	4. Fruit filled crepes

**OKay, I still don't own any of these characters. Does anyone else find this redundant? This chapter moves kind slow but bear with me. The next one is a biggie. No one asked why I wrote Edward the way I did. I thought he was very OOC, but apparently no one had any issues with it. If you wanna know, send me a review and a question. PLease help me hit double digits on this chap. Thanks for reading.**

**I'll bake you Edward, Jasper or Emmet cake if you review. I'll even make it sparkle. You can pick the part you want.**

**EPOV**

As Jasper filled me in on Bella's life lately, I sat back to think about her. I've been in love with that girl since the first day of orientation at school. I tried not to follow her around like a puppy, but sometimes I couldn't help it. I was there for her when she needed me. I never got a piece, but at least I was her friend. I think that helps.

Obviously I've never needed help in the romance department. I think the most recent term used to describe me was man-whore. Eh, whatever, if I can't have the girl of my dreams, I still need to get laid. Sometimes, like now, I feel really guilty about it. Although, it gives me a great advantage. If, WHEN, I finally get Bella, I will be able to rock her fucking world. She looks like she needs it and I know that she deserves it.

"Ed, buddy, you still here with me? You've got a grin on your face but you're like, miles away." Jasper smiled conspiratorially at me and I winked at him.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just thinking about how good Bella looked. She's still just as hot as ever."

"I know, if I weren't married, I'd totally try for some of that. Dude, you are going to try for her right? That is the whole point of you being here? I mean, you could do the food for this wedding in your sleep and we know that the menu is decided." He looked confused now, I kinda felt bad for the guy.

"Mostly I'm here for Bella, but I did truly want to see your place Jazz, and Alice. I even like Rose, she's cool shit. I'm glad she's training Emmett." We smiled.

Rose is totally training Emmett. The best part is that he doesn't even know. He calls her first after anything happens now. He teases people more, but that's because Rosalie encourages it. They are so fucking perfect for each other it makes me wanna heave sometimes. I really am happy for them though. More than a little Jealous of them too.

"Should we let the girls sleep some more or should I start making their highnesses some breakfast?" I wanted to get this show on the road. My plan was to get Bella before the end of the week.

"Well, they're up, so we can make breakfast, but don't plan on getting any real time with Bella this week. She's the maid of Honor in addition to being the pastry chef. Even if the wedding isn't for 5 months, they've got a lot of shit to do." Jasper shook his head at me.

I pushed my chair back from the table and started swearing under my breath. I need to find a way to get some alone time with her. I pulled things out of the fridge for fruit filled crepes with homemade whipped cream. If this didn't get Bella's attention, nothing would. She told me this was her favorite breakfast once, six and a half fucking years ago. Let's see if she makes the connection.

**BPOV**

I hurried back up to my room, I was certain that I did not want to hear what Edward and Mike were saying to each other. I heard giggling coming from our room as I neared the door, good, the girls are up and can help me. I burst in totally not expecting what I saw. Alice had Jasper on the bed and they were cuddling while Rose had rolled so far off to the side of the bed she was about to fall off.

I rushed over to Rosalie and woke her while gently pushing her back onto the bed and glared at Alice.

"Alice, do we need to make a sign for the door that says 'No Boys Allowed'? If you are going to do this then Rose and I will have the slumber party alone!" I smiled at her to take the edge off but I was serious.

"Sorry Bella, Sorry Rose." Alice and Jazz said in Tandem. Creepy.

"So Bella did you see our other guest downstairs in the kitchen?" Jasper asked with a small smile on his face. Huh, I guess Mike lied and said I was an old friend or something stupid like that.

"Yeah and you didn't know so I'll forgive you this time, but I guess you all need to know the story now." I looked at my feet shuffling on the carpet as I told my friends the whole story, starting in school when Mike attacked me, Edward's involvement and ending with the fact that they were currently arguing in the kitchen.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't know. He told me that you dated in School and said that you'd love to see each other again." Jasper looked decimated, and then his face suddenly turned determined, "I'll just go help Edward take care of the problem." He shot off towards the stairs.

"Bella, how could you not tell me all of that? You know I would understand, especially after what happened with Royce." Rose looked a little sad, remembering what had happened to her the last time she let her parents set her up. Royce had raped and beat her, and he did it in front of his friends. Prick. He's in jail for life now.

"I'm sorry Rose, and Alice too, I honestly never thought that I would see him again. Which reminds me, how did he know to come up here?" Did everyone know about her engagement before me? Now it was my turn to feel hurt and sad.

"Bella, I'm marrying Emmet Cullen. No offence but, everyone knows. We couldn't keep this secret if we tried to." Suddenly I realized that Alice had been quiet through the whole exchange. This is not good; a quiet Alice is a plotting Alice.

I looked over at her and saw that she was appraising me. Even though it was just Alice, I blushed and tried to cover myself. "No Bella, don't. Didn't you say that Edward called you beautiful? WE can work with this." She got up and rushed to the closet, with a wink over her shoulder, Rose followed. Oh no, real Bella Barbie time now. I opened my mouth to try and stop this but the tinkerbell must have sensed it because she yelled from the pile of clothes "Go shower Bella; this is your only chance."

Defeated, I showered, shaved and brushed my teeth and went back out to find that an outfit had been placed on the bed for me and both girls were gone. I dressed quickly and waited. The two conspirators re-appeared dressed and ready for the day. After a mostly painless hair and makeup session I was deemed ready by my private beauty team.

I took a breath and looked in the mirror. My hair was pulled up into a loose twist at the base of my neck; makeup was light, mascara and lip gloss. I was wearing a dark green (the color of Edward's eyes) fisherman's sweater that was so very comfy and black jeans with my doc. Martin's.

"Not bad girls. Thanks for keeping me warm, it is October after all." I thanked them and the three of us headed downstairs for breakfast.


	5. edible comics

**Department of redundancy department. I own nothing, except edible comics bakery, that really is mine. I have the next 3 or 4 cahpps mapped out, I'm actually hoping to get them up today.**

**please review. Thanks to delilahtcullen for giving me feedback on every single chapter.**

I stopped dead in my tracks outside the kitchen door when I smelled what was cooking. Is it possible? Could he really remember that one conversation from 6 years ago? Rose and Alice looked at me questioningly when I stopped. I quickly explained.

"I…When we were at school together we did this 'let's get to know each other' project for one of our classes. Favorite foods for each meal. I tried to put fruit filled crepes on every list. I told him that I could eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day. That is what he is making for us right now. I think he might really like me, I mean to remember something stupid like that…" I trailed off lost in my own little world.

Rose and Alice's faces have lit up like a Christmas trees and they were doing that creepy silent conversation thing again. They've gotta stop with this. I reached out and took their hands into mine and tugged my way out of that conversation and into the kitchen where my favorite food in the world was waiting.

Edward was at the stove with his back to us. He had put on a Chef jacket over his tee-shirt, but was still wearing his jeans. Guh, if there is one thing I cannot resist it is a man wearing chef whites. Make that Edward wearing chef whites and cooking my favorite food and I might just cream my jeans.

"Good morning ladies. I have strawberry, apple-cinnamon or banana crepes. Pick your favorite and sit down before they get cold." He didn't even turn around when he said this and I was glad. I'm not sure that the two 100 pound girls at my sides could restrain me from him at that moment.

We all chose our favorites and joined Jasper at the kitchen table for the best damn breakfast I've had in a while. I ate so much that I had to sit back and rub my little stomach after I was done. I was not the only one, between me and the girls; I know I heard more than a couple of happy moans while eating.

"Oh, shoot. Girls, I have an order for today, I've gotta go into the shop for a while. Can we postpone Boston until tomorrow? You can come with me and watch me work?" I tried to make this sound as appealing as possible. "Or I can go on my own. No big deal."

"Bella don't worry about it. Boston is much more fun on Fridays anyway. We'll pack a bag and stay at my place tomorrow night. We can go clubbing. I think that Alice and I have some things to talk about with planning the wedding. Why don't you take Edward with you? I'm sure he'd love to see you in your element." I am going to kill Rose. Okay, so I'm gad that she's not angry at postponing, but now she's sending me to my building with the object….of my desires? Okay, maybe I'll buy her a new car for doing something so nice for me.

"Okay, Edward do you wanna see my shop? It probably won't bee too much fun for you watch me work, but we can catch up too?" Now I had gotten my hopes up. Please let him come with me. To my shop! I do not want to go down that particular dirty-minded road if I was going to have to spend some alone time with him.

"Bella I'd love to come with you," he grinned my favorite crooked grin "to your shop."

**EPOV**

I sat down at the table once breakfast was served and watched as Bella ate. I could hear her moaning a little with every bite and I had to adjust myself in my pants. God, how I love that fucking sound. I looked over at Jazz and winked. I told him that the way to a woman's heart was through her taste buds. I gave him some recipes sure to elicit a good response from Alice when he cooked them for her.

I was only vaguely aware when Bella started talking, I was too wrapped up in watching he mouth move to hear what she was saying, but I finally tuned in when my name came up. She had asked me a question. Oh, we were being given an opportunity for some alone time.

"Bella I'd love to come with you to your shop." I grinned at her and let her go upstairs to get her chef whites and keys. I silently looked around the room and thanked everyone. I guess I was not the only one that was trying to get us together. I grabbed my jacket and waited for her in my car.

She gave me directions and we were off. I had a million questions running through my head so I decided to start with the easiest. "Bella, you never told me, what's the name of your little bakery?" I noticed that she blushed at that. Fuck, Bella blushing might have just edged out Bella moaning as the hottest thing ever. But wait, why would she blush?

"Well, see, it started out as a combo shop. Comics and a bakery, but they guy who was going to run the comic half of it backed out at the last minute. I really like the name and I kept it. Edible Comics Bakery. I've always been good at art and found that I could draw superheroes really well, so I decided to specialize, I guess. I was hoping that you'd help me figure out a fun groom's cake for Em that has a superhero theme. I thought he might like that." Okay, now I know I'm in love. She can bake, and she likes comics? If I find out any more about her I might make a total fucking ass of myself and ask her to marry me today.

"Well, we're here. Let me look through the stuff you've done and see what we can come up with. I'll look over it while you're working." WE pulled up to a nice building with her bakery on the first floor. I loved her logo. It looked like a comic book cover with a bite taken out of it. Very cute.

We walked in and she started turning on lights and music. It looks like she keeps an iPod here with a speaker system. Cool, I can't work without music either. "What did you say this cake was?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. It's really cool. So this really nice couple came in and wanted a cake for their son's first birthday. We talked it over and I got this awesome idea. I made a sheet cake and cut the letters of him name out and I'm going to decorate each one with a different color and pattern. So it'll be like 6 mini cakes. What do you think?" She smiled beautifully and showed me a sketch of 6 small cakes that spelled out Graham.

"I like it. Very creative." She positively glowed when I said that. I guess she still doesn't have a high opinion of her work if that little compliment got her going. Huh.

I was looking through her portfolio of comic book cakes when she called me over to the kitchen and asked for some help.

**BPOV**

He was just so cute in my little bakery. Full of compliments too. I like that in a man. I called him back into the kitchen to help me grab some things. I got a thrill when I realized that Edward Cullen was in my kitchen go-fering for me. Oh my goodness.

"What was that Bella?" He asked. I hadn't said anything and then I realized that I had been singing along with my iPod. I looked down and blushed. I mumbled something about singing along, and he laughed at me!

"Nothing wrong with that Bella, I can't work without music either." Oh, good. I'm not the only one.

We were moving in my kitchen, singing along with my very eclectic music choices with me occasionally blushing at something embarrassing. When 'I adore, mi Amour" by color me bad came on I thought I would die. But Edward started singin without missing a beat. I danced along, pretending that his melodious voice singing that song didn't have me wanting to attack him. I lost myself in a little harmless fantasy of me and him in the kitchen when I heard his voice and the beat change. I looked up in shock.


	6. love in the kitchen?

**I do not own these characters or the songs. But I do love them all. Anyone of these song that you don't know you should totally listen to. I have very eclectic taste in music. Some you will like, others you may not. But I assure you that they all rock.**

**Review and I will send you Edward flavored cookies.**

"Well let's bungle in the jungle, well that's alright by me yeah. I'm a tiger when I want love, but I'm a snake if we disagree." Edward had his eyes closed and he bobbed his head in tune with the song. My favorite song in the world to hear when I'm in the kitchen. I looked at him in wonder

"Most people don't now what the heck this song is, let alone the correct words. How have we known each other for this long and I'm just finding out that you like Jethro Tull?" I was nearly screeching at the end. I wanted to throw myself at him. I wanted to give him everything.

"Bella, you never asked. I love music. I'll bet there's nothing on here that I haven't heard." Okay, well that's a direct challenge. He had no idea what kind of crazy stuff I had on my iPod. I finished the cake and put it away before turning to him again.

"Here's the deal. I'll scroll through here and you tell me who and what the song is. If you can sing along, you get a reward."

"What is the reward?" He knew I was frantically scrambling to figure something out as soon as the words had left my mouth.

"A kiss." Well, that had me mad at myself. I didn't even think about it first. What if he didn't want my kisses? What if he-. He cut off my ramblings.

"Deal." Oh, he does want me. We'll start off easy. I want to get a few kisses before he has no idea what we're listening to. I found a good one to start with and pressed play.

"Marilyn Manson's version of Tainted Love.

Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to get away

From the pain you drive in the heart of me" I cut him off with a little kiss to his cheek. God he smells good.

"Okay that was easy. Now we're gonna steadily get harder." With a quick glance down at his pants I realized that I had made a double pun.

"Austin by Blake Shelton

She left without leaving her number

Said she needed to clear her mind

He figured she'd back to Austin

Cause she talked about it all the time" He got another little kiss on his cheek, closer to the corner of his jaw for knowing that one. That is one of my favorite love songs.

"Big Bottom by Spinal Tap, great choice Bella,

The bigger the coushin

The sweeter the pushin'

That's what I said." I cut him off quick with that one. Those lyrics coming out of his mouth made me kinda crazy. Kiss on the forehead.

"Veronica by Elvis Costello and Paul McCartney

Is it all in that pretty little head of yours?

What goes on in that place in the dark?

Well I used to know a girl and I could've sworn

That her name was veronica" Peck on the side of his lips for that one, mostly for knowing that Paul McCartney was involved with that song. I am a huge Beatles freak. Okay, time to step up this game now.

"The World has turned by Weezer

The world has turned

And left me here

Just where I was

Before you appeared." Kiss on the other side of his lips for that one. Okay, time for the ace in the whole. Only people who have a secret obsession with Mounties know this song, even if he does know the band.

"Edward, this is the last one. You can get a real kiss if you can give me all the info on this song." I held my breath. Part of me wanted to stump him, but most of me wanted to kiss him. If he can sing along with this song, I will not be able to stop myself from attacking him.

I turned it on and waited. He looked confused at first, and then his face lit up. He knows it!

"The Mountie Song by Arrogant Worms

When I was a kid I wanted to grow up and be a cop

In a province, town or county

I thought it would be great if someday I could only ever be a Mountie

I wanted to beat up crooks and make arrests

Because that's part of the profession

But now I sit on my horse and tell American tourists

Parliament's in session

I really don't look in red and

My stupid hat flies off my head in every parade."

I knew I wouldn't be able to resist, and I couldn't. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. And he kissed me back. Okay, this kiss was better than all of the sex I've ever had in my life. I couldn't even remember losing my virginity, but this kiss. I actually came in my panties. All of the sexual tension between us all those years, the teasing everything was poured into the kiss. Our lips fit together perfectly as our tongues met. He tasted better than he smelled, and looked. I want this to last forever.

**EPOV**

When that last song started I was sure I would not be able to concentrate. Especially if it was going to be as "hard" as she said. I know I was as hard as he mentioned. It was at the point of pain. I listened for a second and finally got the song. God Bella. I rattled off the name of song and band just before the lyrics started. I never thought she would like this stuff. I think I will propose to her tonight. I have to.

"When I was a kid I wanted to grow up and be a cop

In a province, town or county

I thought it would be great if someday I could only ever be a Mountie

I wanted to beat up crooks and make arrests

Because that's part of the profession

But now I sit on my horse and tell American tourists

Parliament's in session

I really don't look in red and

My stupid hat flies off my head in every parade."

She attacked me. I wrapped my arms around her back and she lifted her legs to wrap my waist. We were both putting everything we had into this kiss. I knew if I could kiss her I would be able to make her understand how I felt about her. Oh, god, now she's moaning in the back of her throat and grinding her hips right onto my already hard cock. I growled at her and pulled back.

"Bella we can't do this here. You fucking deserve more than to be bent over a fucking prep table for our first time." I looked into her eyes as I said this, hoping she would see that I loved her and I wanted to do this right. I want her so bad it hurts, but I will not have our first time be some quickie fuck in the kitchen.

She looked up at me, grinned sexily and ground her center into me again before leaning over and taking my earlobe into her mouth and nibbling on it. I nearly fell to the floor.

"Edward, I've always wanted to fuck you in a kitchen, why not here and now?"


	7. Mess in the kitchen

**I still don't own these characters. I do own this lemon though. Yay me! Um, I realize I'm biased, but everyone might want to get ready for a cold shower after this one. I think I'll post again today but I'm not sure. Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert/favorite. I just wish you could review too. (sigh) oh, well.**

**Horny, chef Edwards for anyone who reviews this chapter!**

"Edward I've always wanted to fuck you in a kitchen. Why not here and now?" I'm not really sure what was bringing all of this bravado out in me, but I was sure as hell I would take advantage of it.

"Bella, you're driving me insane." Edward attacked my lips again. I was mindlessly grinding myself on him as I felt him maneuver us over to the prep table. Oh, YES! Please let him bend me over the prep table!

I reached between us to try and unbutton his chef jacket. My fingers started to fumble a bit when he got impatient and grabbed my breasts through my shirt.

"You feel amazing Bella. I can't wait to get you out of these clothes so I can see you too." I felt a gush of moisture in my panties at his words. Edward talking dirty to me was always a fantasy of mine.

We finally got our jackets off and I ripped his thin tee-shirt trying to get it over his head. "Oops." I blushed and smiled. He went back to attacking my neck, paying particular attention to the spot just below my ear.

I began to get impatient with his pace. Just when I thought we were speeding up, he slowed down. I pushed him off me and pulled my tank top over my head. As I reached behind me to undo the clasp on my bra, I licked my lips and looked into his smoldering eyes.

"Tell me what you want to do to me Edward. I want to hear everything." As I finished talking, my bra finally came off and I shrugged out of it. Now I was sitting on my prep table, totally topless with an equally topless Edward standing in between my legs. We were both panting for breath. Even though I didn't think it was possible, his eyes got even darker with lust and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I want to lick and suck and bite your breasts until you call out my name. I want to fuck your pussy with my fingers until I deem you ready for me. Then I am going to flip you over and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for the rest of the day."

I was panting at the words he was saying. I could barely get enough breath in my body; it all whooshed out of me when he told me that.

"MORE! Tell me more Edward." I slowly started to unbutton my jeans and shimmy out of them. Now I was in just my panties, I was sure he could see how wet I was.

"Oh, baby, I can see that you are already nice and wet for me." He reached out and placed one hand on my breast while the other went to cup my center. He kneaded my breast and did this amazing rolling thing with his other hand that made my eyes roll back into my head as I fell onto my forearms on the table.

"No Bella, I want you to watch what I'm going to you. I want you to be the dirty girl that I know you are and pant so I can see your breasts heave up and down. Oh, you are a dirty girl aren't you? You like this talking don't you?" He had slipped my panties to one side and slid his fingers inside of me while he was talking. Every time he said something new, I was sure he could feel the rush of moisture coming out of my pussy.

"First, I think I'll take a taste of your hot, wet pussy." He knelt down between my legs and we made eye contact as his tongue flicked out at my clit. Embarrassingly enough, that was all I could take and came all over his hand as I screamed out his name.

**EPOV**

Wow. Well that was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen. I left my fingers inside of her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. I could not believe innocent little Bella liked dirty talk and rough fucking in the kitchen. I will never get enough of her.

"Bella, I need your help getting out of these jeans. Could you get on your knees and see what you could do for me?" I felt another wave of moisture as I said this to her. Truthfully, the talking affected me as much as it did her. I was harder than I have ever been in my life. But when she slid off the table and onto her knees in front of me that went up a notch once again.

"You want me to just help you out of your jeans Edward? Or is there something else I can help you with while I'm down here?" Her perfect pouty lips smiled up at me and all I could do was stare. Does she know what that does to me? My brain stopped all coherent function when I felt her little hands gently undo my zipper and slide my jeans and boxers down my legs. I chanced another look down. Big Mistake. She licked her lips, looked right into my eyes and took my cock all the way into her mouth at once. HOLY SHIT!

**BPOV**

I know that most girls only give head to make their man happy, but I got off on it as much as all the guys I've ever done it for have. I deep throated him in once swallow and hummed once I got him into my mouth.

"Fuck Bella, you-you can't- I want to come inside you." My pussy tingled at the thought. Edward was definitely the biggest I've ever seen. I bet he would fill me up just right. I reluctantly pulled my mouth off him and looked up.

"Edward, that sounds indescribable, but do it now!" With that he reached down and yanked me to standing by my arm. His mouth crashed onto mine as he started to twist my body around and bend me over the table. Oh, God the table is cold against my overheated nipples, but in a good way.

"Bella, are you ready for me? I can't wait to fucking take you much longer." I could hear the urgency in his voice and all I could do was moan. "Please fuck me now."

I wanted it hard and fast. I felt him move behind me and as he thrust all the way in I grabbed my breasts and played with my nipples. "Fuck Bella you are so tight and wet. I could stay buried in you for fucking ever." At that I pushed my hips back and started to meet every one of his thrusts. It felt so good. It was totally overwhelming. I had to let go of my breasts so I could grab onto the edge of the table.

We were thrusting and grunting loudly now; I could hear him repeating something over the sound of our flesh slapping. He was chanting my name, like it was a prayer.

"Edward, cum with me. I'm so close, fuck me harder and cum with me." With that his resolve snapped and he thrust into me like a madman. I felt my wall start to clench around him as he released inside of me. That was the hottest thing I have ever felt.

He sagged on top of me and we slowly let our breathing come back to normal. I whimpered when I felt him pull out of me and hissed at the cool air that hit my sweaty, exposed skin.

"Don't worry my Bella; we'll be doing that again and very soon."

"You need to stop talking like that now Edward. I can't go again so soon and if you keep on like that, I will attack you again." I smiled over my shoulder at him and leaned up. I looked at the kitchen to try and find some of our clothes when I doubled over in laughter.

"Bella, it is a real insult to a man's ego for you to laugh like that. Even if I do love the way that your breasts jiggle up and down and your bottom sticks out when you do it." At that I tried to straighten up, but I couldn't stop the blush. Even after all he had said while we were 'in the moment' to hear it now embarrassed me.

"I'm laughing because we pushed the prep table all the way from the middle of the floor to the wall. Look at this mess! I've done 3 wedding cakes in one day and never messed this kitchen up that bad." There were pans and rolling pins scattered all over the floor from when they fell out from under the table, and apparently we had knocked over the flour bin, because were both white as vampires.

"C'mon. Let's turn the music back on and get cleaned up. My pickup should be here soon and then we can head upstairs to my apartment and see what other damage we can do." We milled evilly at each other and got to work.

Something tells me that we were both thinking of ways to destroy my apartment tonight before Rosalie and Alice stole me for the next day and night.

"You know, I will need something to remember you by when I go out with the girls in Boston tomorrow."


	8. horny attack chef

**I own nothing still. Wow, I got lots of reviews for the last chapter. Note to self, lemons get reviews. Or maybe dirty talking Edward gets reviews, who knows, who cares? Oh, and to those who asked, I am working on a secret cloning program. As soon as it's perfected I will clone horny Chef Edward and send one to everyone who wants.**

**Reviews help speed up the cloning process.**

We cleaned the kitchen fairly quickly and I made some coffee so we could sit and wait for the pick up. Sitting in my little café section talking was amazing. He was just so funny and smart. Mostly we talked about music, seeing his amazing prowess with my iPod only made me curious about his musical tastes. When it came to classical, we had to agree to disagree.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't get it. It's not like I need words to accompany my music, I just am not that big of a fan of symphonies." I told him.

"Well, Bella, if I played the piano for you, do you think you might be able to stomach it?" Wait, is he teasing me?

"You play?" His answer was cut off by the bell on my shop door. Angela, Ben and darling little Graham walked in to pick up his cake.

"Hi guys! How is the birthday boy?" I walked over and Angela handed him to me with a huff.

"Getting very big, that's how he is. Who is your friend Bella?"

"Oh, sorry, Angela, Ben, this is my friend Edward. Edward this is Angela and Ben and this handsome young man is Graham and he's one today!" Edward walked over and shook hands with everyone, all while watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Edward, could you get the cake and ring it up for me? I want to spend a little more time with the birthday boy." I hoped he wouldn't get mad at me ordering him around. I looked up at him and he smiled. Okay, not mad. Cool.

Soon the adorable little family had to take their cake and leave. I gave Graham one last birthday kiss and he giggled at me. What a way to melt a girl's heart! As soon as they were out the door I locked it and put up my note about being closed until Monday.

"Bella, you are the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen. The way you were with that baby…there aren't enough words. Okay, now to dress you down a bit." I gulped, he was mad at me for ordering him around. I hung my head, looked at my feet and waited.

"Baby, I can't believe what you charged them! Fifty dollars? If you were in New York with me you could charge three times that! I hate it that you undersell yourself." He was actually yelling at me for not charging enough!

As much as I probably should be mad, or defend my actions to him, I couldn't. I was far to preoccupied by how sexy he was when he was yelling. The tendons in his neck stood out and he clenched and unclenched his hands so I could see every muscle in his forearms. What an Adonis, a sex God if you will. A superhero. He can make you come in your pants with a single glance, or strip out of your clothes with a word, he's Captain Sex. And with that thought I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"What is so funny about you underrating yourself Bella? I'm honestly just looking out for you."

"Captain Sex, my new favorite superhero." I giggled again as I watched his face go from angry to confused in no time.

"Bella, what the hell are you-?"

I walked over to him and put my hand on his chest. I slid it up to the side of his neck and stroked gently with my fingers.

"I believe that we had said something about destroying my apartment before I have to leave for Boston in the morning. Is the offer still on the 'table'?" He looked at me with wide eyes for a second, then bent his head and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

"Lead away Bella."

**EPOV**

She grabbed my hand and tugged me to the back stairs. Oh, she lives over her shop. I'll bet she never gets out of the building. Well, that's just sad, but it sure as hell isn't going to change tonight. We walked into a very tasteful and cozy apartment.

"Well, this is Home. I guess I should say make yourself comfortable, but all I wanna say is get naked and follow me into the bedroom." Her perfect pouty lips spread into a predatory grin and I couldn't help but fucking watch as she slowly undid her chef whites to reveal that she hadn't put her bra or undershirt back on. She slid her jeans down her perfect, creamy legs and stood there naked in her living room.

"Well, I'm comfortable. Wouldn't you like to join me?" My cock twitched in anticipation and suddenly I couldn't get my fucking clothes off fast enough. I looked over at her to see that she was watching me undress, with her finger in between her lips and she was sucking on it gently. Fuck me, that's hot.

"Bella, you are so fucking sexy right now. If you want this in your bedroom lead the fucking way, or be prepared for rug burn in the morning." I could actually see her thighs clench at my words and I hadn't even said anything dirty. Wow, she is fucking amazing.

She turned and slowly walked away, I hoped she was heading toward the bedroom. I was so hard it was painful to walk so I gripped myself in one hand and stoked gently while I followed.

"Bella, you make me so fucking hard that I had to stroke myself just so I could walk down the hallway." Heard a soft moan from the room right up ahead and was glad I wouldn't have to go much farther. When I got to the doorway, I stopped dead one step into the room and my hand involuntarily sped up. What I saw in that bedroom could not even compare to my wildest fantasies.

The large bed was actually facing the door. Popped up on pillows at the headboard was Bella, hair spread out all around her and he face flushed. Her mouth was slightly parted and her breath was ragged. He had her feet planted on the bed and knees up in the air as she looked me right in the eyes and played with her pussy.

"Are you going to come over here and help or am I going to have to finish this by myself?" She whispered, but since I had stopped breathing when I saw her, I could hear her. I did not need to be asked twice.

**BPOV**

Edward was the reason I was feeling so bold and sexy. His reactions to me were nothing short of amazing. He nearly flew from the doorway to the foot of the bed. He looked at me for a second, seemed to argue with himself, the slowly climbed on the bed with a feral smile on his lips.

"Bella, I am going to make you cum with my tongue, then fuck you all night long." I knew with that statement I would not be able to form any more coherent sentences. My hand was flooded with moisture as I continued to play with my swollen clit. I watched as he crawled up the bed, pausing to place hungry, wet kisses up my legs.

"So wet for me." He seemed to whisper to himself before catching my eyes with his again. "Bella, if you want to do something with your hands, I have a rather pressing matter for you to deal with down here." At that, he rubbed the length of his cock on my thigh. I gasped at the sensation; it felt hot on my skin.

He lay perpendicular to me, with my leg wrapped over his chest, so that I could reach him. I took the hand that was covered in my juices and started to stroke him gently.

"Good baby, that's so fucking good. Get your sweet cum all over my cock."

Then he was unable to talk. Without any warning, he took my clit into his mouth and hummed as he thrust three fingers inside me. I screamed and arched my back off the bed. Thank God there is no one in this building but me. This would not be quiet.

When he sped up his motions I mimicked him and sped up as well. He took his mouth off me long enough to say, "Bella, cum with me, I want to taste you as you cum and God, I'm so fucking close." That did it. When he put his mouth back to my clit and gently bit down I was done for. I wriggled, arched my back and chanted his name over and over as I came all over his face and he came in my hand a second later.

As we lay there panting, he reverently repositioned us so that we were cuddling, my head on his chest. I noticed his breathing coming back to normal so I looked up from under my eyelashes at him and said very sweetly, "So, when is the next round going to start?"

**Woohoo. Another chapter. That makes 4 today and I'm all hopped up on strawberry pop tarts and diet coke (health food what can I say?)And ready to keep writing. I think I might finish this lemon before bed. One more chapter before I might have to go away for a little while. **


	9. sex and lies

**I own nothing. So, my work schedule is stupid on Friday and Saturday so I won't be able to update much on those two days. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews, I guess you all really like this. I'll keep writing if you keep R &R-ing. Thanks so much.**

"So when is the next round going to start?"

**EPOV**

Round three? Dear God, if Bella is some kind on Nymphomaniac, I think I've died and gone to heaven. This woman in insatiable! The problem was there was something in the back of my mind, something that I was sure that we were forgetting.

"Alice and Rosalie" I said quickly. She looked slightly confused and then smiled.

"I'm not so sure that they'd want to join us Edward, but if you think that you can handle all three of us, I'll gladly ask."

GUH…Whatever I had been thinking that involved those two had gone straight out of the window in favor of this new imagery running through my dirty mind. Could I handle all three? Oh, round three is going to be here MUCH quicker than I thought.

"I should warn you though, I'm not very good at sharing…" she trailed off in thought, "Although, I have seen them both naked, I know that they could add sufficiently to the proceedings." I could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about that.

As I watched her beautiful face and was able to absorb the silence that accompanied it, I suddenly remembered my original thought. Damn.

"No, I mean, we should call them. Not for that, I just…" pull it together man, there is still some blood in your brain, "We were only supposed to be gone for a few hours. Won't they wonder where we are? Shouldn't we tell them that we're going to spend the night here, you know, 'catching up'?" Whew. That was much more difficult than it should've been. Well, if that fucking image of those three beautiful naked girls wasn't in my head, then maybe it'd be a bit easier to speak.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. You sure that's all you want me to say? It looks to me that you REALLY liked the image I just gave you." A Cheshire cat grin was plastered on her face.

"No, you, I think, are too much for me as it is." I leaned down and kissed the pulse point on her wrist as I said this. Her smile softened at the action and her cheeks tinted the most delicious shade of pink.

"Okay, I'll run into the living room and call them. You are NOT to move."

I watched like a statue as she sensually unfolded herself from the bed and walked, stark naked, into the living room. I will happily not move. I do think this woman is going to be the death of me; but I'll die with a smile on my face for sure.

**BPOV**

He really is too sexy for his own good. At first I was joking about inviting my best friends into bed with us, but once I saw how much he liked the idea, I was open to it. There really is nothing that Rose and I haven't shared between us, and Alice fit with us so well, I know she'd be up for it. Oh, well, maybe another time.

I walked into the living room and began the search for my phone. It's times like this that I wish I had a house phone to call from. Ah, there it is, kicked under the couch during our mad dash to the bedroom. Oh, what that man could do with his mouth. No, focus Bella. Who to call? Rose is the obvious choice, but will she let me off the phone quick enough? No she will not; okay Alice it is.

"Alice, its Bella. I'm stealing Edward for the rest of the day to catch up. We'll come back over in the morning." I'll catch hell for that lie tomorrow.

-Oh sure thing Bella. WE will get the details tomorrow. It's a long ride to Boston.-

"You know you will Alice. We will be there at 8; us girls can leave for Boston at 9?

-Sounds fine Bella, just remember…DETAILS!! See you in the morning.-

"Bye Alice, tell Rose and Jazz that I love them and we'll chat tomorrow." I hung up quickly so she wouldn't have a chance to get any more info out of me. I'd rather only tell this story once.

Now, where was I? Oh, yes, sexy naked man in my bed.

**APOV**

I turned to Rosalie as Bella hung up on us. Yes, she was on speakerphone. We were hoping to hear something good, but all was quiet in the background. Rose may have known Bella longer, but we both understood what Bella's true nature was. She is as sweet as can be, doesn't even swear if she can help it. When you get her into bed, she's foul-mouthed and horny as hell. Always ready for another round. She has never told either one of us that she was totally satisfied even after spending almost 24 hours in bed with a guy. I hope Edward's got a good recovery rate.

"All of our scheming to get them together is for nothing if he can't satisfy her you know." I looked at Rose and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I think Edward can handle her. If he's anything like Emmett, she won't be walking right tomorrow. Those Cullen boys are gifted in more ways than one." We squealed at Bella's good fortune.

"Let's head downstairs and have dinner. Jazz said that Edward left him some recipes he's been dying to try them out." We linked arms and marched down into the kitchen, where my wonderful Husband had been cooking for us all afternoon.

**So sorry this is so short. I wanted to get something out before Sunday and this came to me. Lemon and Boston trip in the next chap. Maybe, I might gloss over the lemon and just make it be the Boston trip. Oh, well tata for now. OH and I have a hilarious plan for one of the upcoming chappies; but first I need to apologize to all of my readers who don't like football. I was raised watching and playing football. I'll warn you when I post the chapter, but in the outline it does progress the plot, so you may need to read it.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The naughty pastry chef**


	10. reporting the details

**I own nothing. So, I'm not in a very lemonade frame of mind right now. I feel like laughing, so you get this. Don't worry your pretty little heads though, there will be lots more lemons. Enjoy and R & R!!! Please. If I get enough feedback, I'll do the lemon as a one-shot side story.**

**BPOV**

After the phone call to Alice was over with the next 18 hours were a blur of sex. I've never been so satisfied in my life. We screwed all over my apartment, the floors, the couches, the kitchen, and finally the shower. We decided that, even though he didn't have clean clothes, we shouldn't head back to our friends smelling of each other and sex.

We hardly talked at all. I knew it was coming, but I wanted to enjoy what we had in bliss before we had to get to the nitty-gritty of it. As he drove us back to Alice, Rosalie and Jasper, we sat in comfortable silence holding hands and smiling at each other.

"I think I'm-no. I know I'm going to miss you tonight. Even if I can't walk right Captain Sexy." I giggled a bit at that. I was finally able to explain that to him sometime this morning. He really liked it. In his words, "I should fucking trademark that shit."

"I'm going to miss you too Bella. Do you think they'd mind if I tagged along today?" He had a contented, tired look on his face.

"Yeah, they'd mind. They want details and I can't provide them if you and I are taking every chance we've got to suck face." And that really is all I wanted to do with him. Well, not all I wanted to do.

We pulled up in front of the Bed and Breakfast and shared one more sweet kiss in the privacy of his car before trudging up the steps to what awaited us inside.

"BELLA!!! You are late. Say goodbye we're leaving now." My arm was being pulled out of its socket by the tiny friend that was pulling me back outside.

"We've already packed you a bag and it's in the car. Say goodbye and let's get going!" Alice was practically screaming at me. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye because both Rosalie and Alice were pulling on me now, and Jasper was dragging Edward into the house.

I mouthed "bye" to him before being thrown into the passenger seat of Alice's car. Rose hopped in the back and we were on our way.

"Bella, we didn't want to give you a chance to get out of talking so, that is why I am sitting in back. So, you have two minutes to collect your thoughts before you need to spill." Rose winked at me in the mirror, as Alice nodded her head.

"Well, where should I start?"

"Are you satisfied?" I knew this would be the first question. I smiled hugely.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how much walking I'll be able to do today. I definitely have some sore spots." Excited squeals accompanied this statement as we hit the highway. I have 2 hours to fill them in on everything.

**EPOV**

I tried to properly say goodbye to my sweet Bella, but we were being dragged in two opposite directions by our so called friends. I turned to Jasper once we were in the kitchen but he held up a finger. I held up another finger and he laughed at me.

"No Edward, wait a minute. I'm trying to get someone on the line that needs to hear this too." He wasn't even looking at me. He dialed his phone, mumbled a bit and then put it on speaker. We each sat on one side of it at the kitchen table.

"Ed, yo! So, tell us about your freaky time with Bella. Man, I know you've been in love with that girl for years."

"Emmett? Holy shit? Aren't you in Indianapolis getting ready for Sunday?" I didn't think that my brother should be taking time off football practice to talk to me about this.

"Yeah, but we are gonna kick some major ass. No worries about practice, coach said I could take the morning. So get to talking little bro."

"Yeah, Edward, we want some freaky details. You know that Rose and Alice will probably get a fucking play-by-play." Jazz smiled at me. I was still kind pissed at him for pulling me away from Bella so I looked him dead in the eye and replied.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." I heard simultaneous groans and someone called me a pussy (just for that Em, you get liver for your wedding dinner!)

"Of course, Bella didn't want a gentleman, so I can tell you fucking everything. Man that girl is a total animal in the bedroom. I actually had to tell her to stop, so I could catch up. At last count though it was Bella 20, Edward 10. One contest I don't mind losing."

Jasper had a shocked smile on his face and Emmett was totally silent. We heard some rustling over the phone and then, "Shit man, I dropped the phone. Did you say 20? IN less than 24 hours you made that girl come 20 times?" then so quietly I thought I imagined it, "God, am I losing my touch?" Poor Emmett.

"I told you man she's a freak. The first two shouldn't really count. She came in her pants twice while I was talking dirty to her." Oh, I totally am going to give a repeat of that. I wonder if it works over the phone. I should at least wait until they get to Boston before I call.

"Rose is the one that talks dirty to me. She says it makes her feel powerful or some shit. Damn, you are one lucky bitch, little brother."

"Alice loves that shit too. I swear, once I made her cum just by breathing heavy over the phone at her." We are three of the luckiest fuckers you will ever meet.

"So, Em, when are you gonna send us some tickets to a home game? We actually have three girls who LIKE football."

"Well guys, I'm gonna beat the shit out of the colts this weekend and then we have a bye week, so I wrangle up some tix and we'll meet in NH on next Friday?"

"Sounds good Emmet. Get back to practice, show us some broken ponies on Sunday. We'll be watching."

"Later fuckers."

Well, that was a typical Emmet conversation. At least all six of us can get together next weekend.

**BPOV**

It took less time to fill the girls in than I thought. I did gloss over a few details that I wanted to keep private. So I fell silent while they talked and relived one of my most favorite rounds in my head as I stared out the window.

_Flashback_

_We were panting on the floor of the living room. My body was on fire. I could feel every nerve ending and every pulse of blood going through me. God, this man is giving me everything that I need._

_I turned on my side so that I could look at him. I placed my left hand on his heaving chest and propped myself up with my right. I began to trace the outline of his perfect six-pack abs with the very tip of my finger. I heard a soft moan._

_I slowly leaned over him and let the ends of my hair tickle his pecs as I blew softly on his nipples. I knew, now, that his nipples were almost as sensitive as mine. I placed butterfly kisses on his chest and slowly worked down to his stomach. His breathing hitched in his throat as he moaned some more._

"_You nasty girl. You want to suck my cock again? Do you want to taste yourself on it?"_

_I felt the heat spread through my lower stomach at his words. I moved slowly, as though I was trying not to scare him away, as I positioned my face closer to his reanimated erection._

"_Oh, I see what you're doing dirty girl. Sixty-nine has always been my favorite fucking number."_

_He caught me, but I don't care. He wants it as much as I do. I felt him reach over and grab my hips to re-position them over his face._

"_Bella, you are dripping on me again. You taste like sweet cream and honey. Lower your hips baby, so I can fuck you with my tongue."_

_With a moan in my throat I lowered my pussy to his face as I swallowed him whole. God, he felt good in my mouth. Like silk over titanium, I hummed happily as he nibbled on my clit._

"_MMMmmmm, you taste so fucking good, I could live off of your body." I had to thrust my hips harder onto his face with that. I wanted this to last. I felt his fingers teasing my slippery opening and then push into me. I let out a hiss._

"_Oh, you like that don't you Bella? I wonder if you'd like this too." He pumped his finger in and out a few times before withdrawing them and pressing on my asshole. I gulped around his cock in surprise and gave one long suck before he popped out of my mouth._

"_You do like that. You want me to fuck your ass with my fingers as I tongue fuck your sweet pussy?" I moaned loudly at that._

"_Bella, I can't hear you from down there, you'll have to speak up."_

_He was torturing me. I reached up to fondle his balls as I said, "Yes, Please Edward, fill me up."_

"_Your wish is my command baby. You may want to put something back in your mouth for this. Mine will be too busy to talk more."_

_I quickly swallowed his cock again as he stuck his tongue in my pussy, two fingers in my ass and rubbed my clit with his chin all at the same time. I bobbed my head on his thick shaft in time with the thrusts of the fingers in my asshole. Normally, I don't like this kind of thing, but, with him, it turned me on._

"_Edward, I'm so close, please don't stop." I put my head back down and started sucking even harder. I wanted him to be as close as me._

"_Bella..."He trailed off, still fucking my ass, but not licking anymore, "cum, now. Cum as many times as you want. I know you can. Make me cum down your throat as you suck me with those beautiful lips. I want you to taste it. Cum for me baby." He was whispering at the end, but I heard him anyway. _

_I slurped down his cock and then pulled to the tip to stick my tongue in the slit there and taste his precum. That was all it took, I exploded above him but he didn't even slow his motions. I did the best that I could to keep sucking him, but mostly I just thrashed around on top of him._

"_God, Bella, I'm so close don't stop." Stop, why would I stop? I hummed around him again as I felt another orgasm coming to me. He tensed up his stomach and shot down my throat as I came again._

_I swallowed everything. He said I tasted good? He tastes better._

I was pulled out of a most satisfying daydream by Rosalie.

'Bella, we are at my place. Where were you? You just gazed off into space for the last hour with a silly smile on your face." Alice and Rose both smiled at me knowingly.

"Oh, you know, just thinking."

**So Apparently I lied when I said no lemon. Sue me. I hope you like. I should be able to update again tomorrow. Does anyone fell that this is progressing too slowly or do you like it? Also, do you like the short chapters? I'm kinda partial to longer ones, but sometimes it just feels right to cut off. Eh, just let me know. Constructive criticisms always accepted. Bountiful praise is nice too of course.**

**Imagine whirled peas**

**The Naughypastrychef **


	11. Pretty Woman Halloween

**I still own nothing. So, even though I grew up there, it's been forever since I was in Boston, be forgiving if my directions are a little crazy. I have however done some research; the nightclub that I mention is real. I'll try to post the link on my profile. Looks very cool.**

We quickly brought our things up to Rose's penthouse and went back out. Even though it was freezing outside, we decided to walk around. We walked along the river and ogled the crew teams out practicing; then decided it was late enough to head to the North End and grab some Sal's pizza for lunch. I think a girls day out was exactly what I needed.

"How in the world did I ever live without this pizza?" Rosalie and I watched with our mouths hanging open as Alice reached for a fourth slice of the massive pizza.

"Where does she put all that food?" I wondered aloud, Rose just shook her head in bafflement.

"Oh, I have hollow legs; plus Jazzy knows some great ways to work off the calories." I rolled my eyes and laughed; only Alice.

After the spectacular lunch we wandered our way over to Newbury Street for some window shopping in the music shops before heading to this little upscale boutique for Rose's wedding dress. "Heaven forbid you should wear something 'off the rack' Rosalie!" She shoved me aside and walked into the boutique laughing. Alice was slightly more offended at my joke, so she just ignored me as she went in.

The salesman was openly sizing us up as we finally stopped laughing and looked at him. Due to the fact that we had a two and a half hour drive and we were walking around in the freezing weather, we had all dressed very comfortably. Sneakers, jeans, big sweaters and winter coats were our fashion du jour. He looked at us one by one and placed a demeaning smile on his nasty face.

"And who, may I ask, is the blushing bride?"

"I am." Rose answered timidly. I raised my eyebrows in shock and looked over at Alice. Rosalie Hale was NEVER timid. Alice raised a questioning eyebrow and I nodded. We walked up to Rose and surrounded her. Let's put up a defensive, united front.

The snooty salesman took another look at all of us and we could hear him chuckle under his breath. He stuck his pointy nose in the air and waved dismissively at us.

"I don't think we have anything here for you. I am awaiting a customer with an appointment, please leave."

The nerve of that ASS! Rose seemed unable to defend herself and, as best friend and maid of honor, it was my job. I drew myself up to my full height, drew in a long breath and opened my mouth to give that guy a piece of my mind, when I found myself unceremoniously shoved out the door by the woman I was trying to protect.

"Shut up for a second Bella. I have a plan to get him back. He'll wish he was never born after this little stunt." Oh, GOD, when Alice has a plan, it's always good. Rose looked back to normal, so I paced my breaths with hers so I could calm myself down sufficiently to have a normal conversation. As we walked away from the snooty boutique, Alice filled us in.

A few hours, a few thousand dollars, a costume change, two gorgeous custom bridesmaid dresses, and one fabulous, hand made one-of-a-kind wedding dress later we were standing back in front of the boutique. With determined looks at each other, we marched right in.

Every item of clothing we were wearing screamed "designer." Every bag we were carrying had huge label names on the sides. We went Pretty woman on his stupid ass.

"Wow, do you remember us?"

"Gee, you work on commission don't you?"

"You made a huge mistake buddy."

"Do you have any idea who I am? Who I am marrying? I am Rosalie Hale, you know, Emmett Cullen's fiancé. You can be sure that you will have to go to South America to find a job after this gets out. And, rest assured, I will make sure it gets out. All I have to do is tell my future mother in law. Maybe you've heard of her? Esme Cullen." Wow, I knew Rose was pissed, but just wow.

I watched as the guys face when from supplication to horror and finally, we watched as he died a little. It was fantastic. Without another word we marched out and hopped into the limo we rented for the occasion.

"Oh, man, did anyone else watch his face? That was priceless!" I was snorting in laughter with tears rolling down my face. We rolled in the back of the limo, laughing until our sides hurt.

"Yeah, Pretty Woman has no end of entertainment value."

At eight o'clock I found myself standing in front of the mirror in my bedroom at Rose's. "I'm going to freeze my ass off in this." I mumbled to myself as I tried to tug some of the fabric up over my chest and down over my thighs simultaneously. A few bangs and a muffled "We heard that" accompanied my statement.

We had found out that our favorite club Gypsy (formerly Esme's, yes named for Rose's future mother in law) was having a costume ball that evening. We (meaning they) decided that we should go and we (meaning they again) had picked our theme of costumes. In Rose's words, "To be anything other than the goddesses that we are would be a shame." I had snorted pretty loudly at that. But luckily they had both ignored me.

As I stood there pondering how to make more fabric out of this Athena costume they gave me, I got a wicked idea. I knew of something that would perk me right up. Edward's reaction. I whipped out my phone and took a pic of myself in front of the mirror. Let's see what he thinks. For the first time since I put on the brown leather monstrosity, I smiled.

I walked into the living room to see my friends made up beautifully. Rose was, of course, Aphrodite. She was wearing less fabric than me, but somehow, it made her seem classier; perhaps because it was white and gold, who knows. Alice was a vision in white and blue as Persephone. She had long flowing detached sleeves and they, along with the bottom of her dress, faded from white to a very pretty blue at the bottom. She also had all kinds of flowers tucked into her hair.

"Well, ladies, I say we go. It doesn't get much better than this." Rose glared at me as she said this and I really wanted to point out that Athena was the goddess of wisdom and justice, not just war, but the look on her face made me say "Yes, Rose" and follow her to the car.

At the club, we danced the night away, not leaving each other's sides even for a moment. We formed a three, sexy lady grind line and stayed there. I could tell that we were making people pant by watching us, which was a huge ego boost considering that there were Maxim girls and Playboy bunnies all around us. At 11:45, they announced the winners for the costume contest and it was some geeky couple named Mike and Jessica who had come dressed as vampires.

'Seriously? Who judges this thing? It's not like we wanted to win, but vampires? Be a little creative. Plus, they aren't even that hot!" Rose was bitching.

"Alright honey, calm down. Let's go get a cab and go home. I want to call…" I trailed off, hoping that they hadn't heard that last bit. By the looks I was getting from them, they heard it all.

"Oh, Miss Bella wants to call Edward and get some phone loving tonight! Woo Woo!" Alice was so loud that some of the people around us stopped to stare. I dragged my friends out.

"Look, I told you, he was so good yesterday that he didn't even need to touch me. Well, all this dancing has got me all riled up. Don't tell me that the two of you weren't going to slink off and call your men too!" The cab pulled up and we got in as I was finishing my little rant.

"Okay, Bella I'll admit that-"She was cut off by a phone ringing. Make that three phones ringing. What are they psychic? Emmett, Jasper and Edward all managed to call at the exact same time. The girls and I exchanged a look, and we all flipped open to answer.

"I'll have to call you right back, I'm in a cab" was the exact phrase uttered by all of us when we answered. We exchanged another look and hung up.

"Does anyone else feel like this is very twilight zone?" I asked. I got two shrugs in response. Well, everyone was a little excited to get back to the penthouse and some alone time with our….phones.

I ran into the apartment and had my phone dialed and to my ear before I could even yell "Goodnight" to the girls. I heard two doors slam in response.

"Hello there. I hope you're still wearing your costume." The velvet voice in my ear, made my whole body shiver. I nodded.

"Bella, you'll have to speak up. I can't see you nodding."

**EPOV**

Those three vixens. Jasper and I had been drinking and watching the World Series when we each got a picture message. Rose, Alice and Bella, dressed skimpily, sweating and grinding on each other. We looked at each other in shock and happy surprise. Jazz called Emmett immediately to see if he had gotten the pic too. He had. We made a plan to call them all at midnight.

I spent the next few hours trying to decide how to handle the situation. I knew that is what Jasper and Emmett were doing as well. I went to my room to wait until I could call. She answered, was she out of breath? And told me she'd call right back. I took off my clothes, lay down on my bed, and looked at the picture waiting.

"I wish I were there with you. I want to feel that costume on your body." She moaned and I smiled. Time to take control.

"Take off the little red cape and your panties and lie down Bella."

I heard rustling over the phone as she complied.

"Okay, Edward. What would you do to me next?"

"First I would run my fingertips across the tops of your breasts. Just the part that is showing." I gripped my shaft and imagined her doing this to herself. I heard a soft sigh.

"I'm lowering my mouth to your covered nipples. Can you feel me biting them trough the costume?"

"Ohhhh, Edward, yessss…" She trailed off. I moved my hand faster and gripped the phone between my shoulder and chin, so I could use my other hand to squeeze my balls like she would.

"Now, I want you to put your hand between your legs and tell me if you are wet for me. Can you do that?"

"Edward, I'm so wet for you. Please, can I rub my clit? It's throbbing, I need some friction." She was practically whining.

"Yes, my Bella, rub your clit. Cum for me, now." I could hear her squeaks, moans and sighs as she came all over her hand for me.

"Now bring your hand up to your mouth and taste it. Taste yourself for me Bella."

My hand was moving lightning fast over my cock as my body trembled, close to completion.

"Edward, I do taste good, but not as good as you. I want to put my mouth on your hard cock. Can you feel me there? I want you to come down my throat. Please." That last was just a whisper, but it was enough for me. I came all over my stomach and hand as I listened to her over the phone.

"Edward, I'm fucking myself with my fingers. I'm Cumming again. Oh god, I want you inside me. I want to feel your hard cock in my hot, wet pussy. OH EDWARD YES!"

"Bella," I murmured into the phone, "I'm right here baby. Take off your costume and enjoy the rest of your night. I'll be right here when you get home tomorrow. I miss you baby." I wanted to say I love you. I couldn't, the first time I say that I want it to be face to face and not in reaction to a fantastic orgasm.

"Edward, I miss you too. See you soon." She hung up. I hope she can sleep, because I know I can't.

**Whew, I'm tired. Just a little drop of lemonade for you all. Love you bunches. FYI, I try very hard to respond to reviews, but I'm having a minor disagreement with my e-mail-it's not forwarding things to me. So if you ask a question and I don't write back, be patient. I will. This does not excuse you from Reviewing. Reviews make me write faster. So click the little blue button (you know you want to) and make me write faster. Thanks so much.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The Naughypastrychef**


	12. caught in the morning

I own nothing

**I own nothing. I wish I did. So I've been hand writing these chapters at work and typing when I get home. This story has taken over my life, I think. Football peoples—this is one of the chapters. It will feature in this story, but I can warn you every time I need to do more than mention it. There might be something in this chapter that you don't like. I'm not sure. Please let me know. OH and I' so sorry for posting late. I had a half-assed lame chapter on my hands last night and my eyes would not stay open. So here it is, much better now. You + Review = LOVE**

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning I groaned for two reasons. Firstly, in pleasure; last night was wonderful. His velvet voice saying all those things to me had been indescribably sensual. Secondly, in pain; I had not moved one inch in my sleep. My costume was mostly still on, but my skirt was yanked up over my stomach. I also still had my phone clutched to my ear. Not just pain, but I was freezing.

I got up quickly and threw on some sweats to help me warm up. I slowly made my way into the kitchen, because I could hear movement in there. I knew I looked like hell; I couldn't care. Rose and Alice didn't look too much better than I did.

Alice was sitting at the center island with a glazed look in her eyes, wearing one of Jasper's work shirts and her hair! It was sticking up in a hundred different directions. She still looked cute.

Rose was slightly more put together. She was wearing one of Emmett's team hoodies and her hair was sloppily piled on top of her head. Of course she still looked like a supermodel. She, at east, looked awake.

"Good morning honey. I just ordered some breakfast for us. It should be up in just a moment."

"This is your apartment not a hotel Rosalie! I could've easily cooked for us." There wasn't a whole lot of fight in me, and she knew it.

"Don't be silly. First, you are a guest-plus it's the least I could do after you being such a good sport about everything from last night." She paused and smiled slightly

"Which brings me to point two: I heard you last night, I think all of Boston heard you last night, I figured you could use a little help waking up." I blushed at that and defensively added, "I heard you both too!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Oh Belly," She used my childhood nickname which she knew always disarmed me, "Don't get defensive. If anything we should be thanking you! I have a sneaking suspicion that your Edward taught our boys a few things. Emmett's never spoken like that before." Now it was her turn to stare off dreamily and unfocused, as Alice snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, Belly," she snickered, "Jasper was-I mean that- oh, best phone sex ever!" She was practically panting as she finished happily.

A knock on the door brought us all back from dreamland. Rose walked over, chatted for a second, and then came back into the kitchen.

"Starbucks AND Dunkin' Donuts? Rosalie Hale you're my hero." I chuckled at Alice's theft of the Ferris Bueller line, and at the way she hopped up and down asking what was for her.

"Alice, hmm, Venti Caramel Macchiato and 2 Maple glazed donuts." Alice snatched them from the trays and happily started her breakfast.

"Bella, Venti Peppermint Mocha and two Boston Crème donuts." I looked at my best friend in wonder. The peppermint mocha isn't even out yet. I questioned her.

"Well, yeah, it doesn't come out for two more weeks, but they had all the stuff for it, so I had them make it for you. I know how you wait all year for it."

"Rosalie Hale you're my hero!"

After breakfast we took turns showering and packing. It wasn't long before we were in the car and back on i-95 north. While we were getting ready to leave, I noticed that Rose was a little sad, so I tapped her shoulder and asked her about it.

"Rosebud" I had to get her back for her earlier outing of my silly nickname, "What's wrong honey?" She shook her head sadly.

"You both get to see your men in a few hours but I don't. I miss my Emmett." We both "awed" sympathetically before I spoke up.

"Well, this is a girls weekend right? We are going to my apartment, and locking them out! We will spend the rest of today and tonight with just us. No stinky, smelly boys allowed." I said it with more conviction than I felt. All I wanted to do was lock myself in a room with Edward for the next few years, but my girls needed me more. Hopefully, I won't embarrass myself by trying to sneak out in the middle of the night like some 16 year old.

Our Girls' Night In was better than Girls' Night Out. We stripped down to our undies for comfort (nothing we haven't seen before), cranked the music in my living room and sang, danced and cooked together. It was wonderful. We topped the night off by deciding to have a movie marathon and camp out on the living room floor. We watched Princess Bride, Sleeping Beauty, You've Got Mail and I finally fell asleep during Hairspray.

Sometime after the sun came up I was awoken by noise at my front door. I distinctly heard two sets of feet walk in and stop dead just inside the living room. Without moving a muscle, I opened my eyes a crack to see.

Standing in my living room with McDonald's breakfast and Dunkin' Donuts coffee, were Edward and Jasper looking shocked. I could imagine what we looked like to them.

We were all in our undies and tank tops, not thinking that anyone would see us (I HAVE to stop assuming that). WE were forming a kind of human chain on top of all the blankets and pillows on the floor. Alice had one hand on Rose's head, which was currently using Alice's thigh as a pillow. I had fallen asleep on Rose's shoulder, but seeing how I move a lot in my sleep, I currently had my head planted safely in her cleavage. Alice's other hand was resting on my leg and stroking gently.

"Dude, is this really how they sleep together?" Edward whispered as he adjusted himself in his pants. Jasper simply sighed happily in response. I closed my eyes.

"Girls, are you awake?" I barely whispered. I heard two yeses in response.

"Let's give them a show." After two more affirmative responses, I made my move.

I made low yummy noises in the back of my throat as I nestled into Rose's cleavage better while I reached over and rubbed the outside of her legs. Alice started whimpering as Rose snuggled her face into her crotch, dangerously close to her panties. Alice, never to be outdone, ignored subtlety and dragged her hand up my leg to cup my crotch. And that is when we heard it.

"Holy fucking shit! We get to watch? I will never need porn again!" At that we lost it.

**EPOV**

I wish I had more words to describe the scene in front of me, but all the blood in my body was rushing south and all I could think was one word-HOTT!

I adjusted my dick again and looked at Jazz out of the corner of my eye for a split second. He looked just as turned on and confused as I felt. When Alice reached up and cupped Bella's pussy, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Holy fucking shit! We get to watch? I will never need porn again!" I sounded like a horny teenager. After my little episode, I realized that they had been awake the whole time and were currently laughing at us. I blushed deep enough to rival Bella on a bad day.

"I told you that we were comfortable together Edward." She sinfully reached over and gently cupped Rose's breast as an exclamation point for her statement. She looked me in the eyes and all I could see was lust. She was just as turned on by their little display as Jasper and I were.

Before I could embarrass myself further and suggest a way to relieve everyone's sexual tension, Rose jumped up.

"Holy shit, what time is it? I need to get back you're the b and b so we can watch the pre-game stuff! Girls, grab your breakfast and let's get moving." And that is how on a Sunday morning at 10 in the morning, I got the worst case of blue balls I've ever had in my life.

"Alright, everyone eat and then shower and change into the lucky game day clothes you got. Edward, Jasper-get the hell out! We will be 20 minutes behind you." Jesus, Rosalie on a mission is worse than any chef I have ever worked for.

Jasper and I accepted cheek kisses for bringing breakfast and headed out the door, with out heads hung just low enough to look pathetic.

When the girls finally showed up an hour later, they had a fuming Rosalie in tow. I didn't want to know.

"Let's watch huh? I haven't seen anything on our game yet, but it's still early." I patted the seat next to me for Rosalie. When Emmett was away we tried to watch the games together. That way if something happened, God forbid, we could help each other stay calm.

Watching the game with the girls was a riot. The way that they screamed at the television, I've never seen anyone watch football like that before. Not even in a bar. The mouths on those girls! They could make a sailor blush if they wanted to.

The best part of the game was the first time Emmett made an interception and ran it back for a touch-down. Rose jumped up off the couch, in her authentic Cullen jersey, and without looking at the screen, totally mimicked Em's victory dance step for step. Hilarious. We were rolling on the living room floor laughing when I asked her why she never did that when we watched the games together.

"Well, I guess my girls bring out the goofy side of me." She beamed at Alice and Bella and they beamed back.

At halftime Jasper and I went to get the food we had cooked. Chicken wings, nachos, beer, mini-pizzas were all on the game-day menu. Those girls dug in. I guess screaming at a television will make you hungry for junk food. IN the second half Em got another 2 interceptions and 2 ½ sacs on Manning. A very good game indeed. He did say that he was going to break some ponies while he was in Indiana.

After the win someone thrust a microphone in Emmett's face. Uh-Oh. This is never a good thing.

"Well, I'd just like to thank God and my father for blessing me with this beautiful football body and mind," we all groaned and rolled our eyes at that gem, "Also, to my Rosebud, I'm coming home undefeated! You know what that means?" I heard a squeaking from my left.

"Oh God, he just outed me as Rosebud on national TV! I am going to kill that-wait. What did he say?" Her face slowly broke into a huge grin.

"I gotta get home, we're celebrating tonight!!" She ran around in a frenzy trying to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. In 20 minutes we had her packed and on her way to Boston.

I asked Bella to come for a walk with me. I was going to tell her that I loved her and then see what happens. We walked in comfortable silence for a little while. Once I was sure we were totally alone, with no houses even around us, I spoke up.

"Bella, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time. This weekend only served to solidify it for me. Bella, I'm in lo-" She put her hand over my lips.

"Please don't say it Edward. Look, this may sound childish or stupid or whatever you want to call it, but let me explain." She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I've been in 'blank' with you for a long time too. Yes the feeling is even stronger now. But you have a big catering company in Boston and I have a small bake shop here. I don't want to be there, you don't want to be here."

I could tell that this hurt her to say, but I did understand.

"So unless by some miracle we end up in the same place let's just keep that to ourselves shall we? We can be fuck buddies or whatever it's called, and it'll be bearable if we only get to see each other once a month. Anything more and it would hurt too much. I can't do long distance Edward." She was actually crying a bit now. I pushed her hand away and pulled her into a hug. I didn't trust my voice totally so I whispered, "I understand" in her ear as I held her.

WE both calmed down and began the walk back. I have one week before I will see her again, I would move the world to make her happy. All I have to do is move me. She will be mine forever. Just as soon as I can get out of Boston.

**Whew. Emotional roller coaster huh? I'm kinda shocked and I wrote the dang thing! Once again I apologize for the football. I'm a life long Patriots fan (I'm used to it, go ahead and boo) who married a life long Colts fan. Why? Well, we are in love, but mostly it's, I think, because we are both so masochistic. Our first year together we had to have supervision during the playoffs. Not good. So anyway, jeez I like to ramble, Please review. They make me want to write more.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas,**

**The Naughtypastrychef**


	13. Surprise weekend

http://www

**I own nothing. Not even the idea for the best cake ever that is in this chapter. Speaking of, if anyone is interested there are some links for pics on my profile. The club that the girls go to, the Halloween costumes and the awesome cake I just added today.**

**So, I know that I'm awful because I haven't updated. Sorry, me and hubby can't afford our apartment anymore and we are moving in with his sister, so we've been packing and moving things, and cleaning her house cuz it's nasty!!!**

**The other reason that I didn't update it cuz I'm not totally in love with the way this chapter worked out. But, eh, it's not horrible I don't think. Please review and tell me what you think.**

The next week passed very slowly. I said goodbye to Edward late Sunday night and was so depressed Monday morning that I almost didn't get out of bed to open up the shop. I attempted to keep myself busy, which wasn't too hard. Lots of orders had piled up when I took all that time off last week. I had two wedding cakes over the weekend and 4 birthday cakes.

Edward and I talked every night. We didn't really see each other over the last five years, so we had a lot of catching up to do. It was really nice to be able to come home and tell someone about my day, even if he wasn't actually there. I was learning so much about him, by our conversation on Wednesday, I was in love with him.

Alice wanted to make sure I wasn't going to back to being Miss Anti-Social, so she dragged me over to her house for dinner every night. Wednesday, before I even had a chance to go home, we were having dinner when Rosalie called. Since Em's bye week was this week they were going to come spend the weekend and Emmet had a gift for all of us while he was here.

"YAY! I know that I've missed the big man! It'll be so nice to have him here. Plus, Rose will be her old self, no moping!" Alice was so excited that she was literally vibrating in her seat. They weren't even going to be here for another two days.

"Get a grip Alice, there's still a lot of time before they get here. Although, I'm sure that Jazz will benefit from all this hyperactive energy." Jasper actually blushed at that.

I went home that night and called Edward. I had this fantastic cake for Saturday so; I had to get it done early so I could hang out with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. I hadn't told Edward the story behind this wedding or its cake yet, so I had to talk about it.

"The couple is getting married on Halloween, so they are having a theme AND costume wedding. Nothing is regulated; even the bridesmaids get to pick their own costumes. The soon to be Mr. & Mrs. McKenzie are getting married in costume as Mario and Princess Peach." I paused and let Edward catch his breath from laughing. Being in the wedding business, so to speak, has left us both with some hilarious wedding stories. I think I've seen it all.

"Go on, you can NOT stop there. Tell me about the cake?" He was still a little breathless from laughing, but he had calmed down enough to hear what I was saying.

"So I'm making a Super Mario Cake, complete with koopa troopas, blocks, coins and 1up mushrooms!" I laughed at first when they had come to me, but when I realized how fun and cool it would be, I totally calmed down. Hearing Edward's laughter, made me laugh about it again. It is awfully funny.

"Oh, man. When I get there Saturday morning, I'm coming straight there so I can see that cake."

Well, that brought me up short. Rose didn't mention that, although, I was sure that she knew.

"You're coming here this weekend?" I squeaked. I was totally in love with him now; I couldn't see him so soon after realizing this! I wouldn't be able to let him go.

"Of course, silly Bella. Did you think I was going to let you sit through sickeningly happy couple hell alone?"

"Edward..." I started, "Yeah, I did. We talked about this; we can't actually be a co-. " He shushed me. HE SUSHED ME???

"Bella, I have a surprise for you this weekend."

Friday morning came quickly and, with is, an opportunity to confront my friends. What are they planning? Do they know more about my non-relationship with Edward then I do? It was time to get some answers.

Alice told me that she and Jasper had hired a chef for the b and b; they were going to start renting out the place for private dinners. Tonight was his first party. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were the pickiest eaters in town, so it would be a good test run. I could interrogate them over dinner, and be prepared to see Edward Saturday morning.

I decided to dress up a bit. A knee-length black skirt with black thigh-highs and a midnight blue v-neck sweater would do nicely. I pulled my hair into an elegant twist at the back of my head and put on lip gloss. I never wear make-up if I can help it. My mother taught me that the more you use, the more you need it. Plus, after working in a kitchen for so long, I never wanted to wear anything on my face that would make it harder to clean. Kitchens are very stuffy.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw Emmett's giant jeep. Just to see what he would do, I marked my old truck sideways behind it so he couldn't get out. Sometimes, he likes to joyride in the mountains after dinner. Random, but totally Emmett. Laughing under my breath, I made my way inside.

"Belly's here! Now it's a party!" I was being crushed in and Emmett Bear Hug. Yeah, it's patented. Ouch.

"Em, can't-breathe…"I used the last of my air for that little gem. I was totally purple in the face when he finally put me down.

"Sorry, Bella. I was just so happy to see you! Doesn't my fiancé look wonderful tonight? I feel great. When's dinner?"

"Emmett's gone all 'something shiny' again, Rose help!" We all laughed. Emmett is seriously ADHD, and we referred to it as "something shiny" or "ooh look a chicken" disease.

I looked over at Alice as Rose tried to calm Em down. She looked…guilty? Why would she look guilty?

"Alice, whatever you've done it can't be that bad. Calm down. Even if you do have a few things I would like you to answer for." I smiled to take the edge off my statement. She just shook her head-she didn't even try to talk.

"Okay, well, I'm going to introduce myself to the new chef."

Before I could even blink, Alice threw herself in front of the kitchen door and started screaming.  
"NOOOO! He's really temperamental and doesn't want to see anyone until after dinner. I really don't want to piss him off, this could make us a lot of money and I really like not having to get up at four am to make breakfast. Please don't go in there and piss him off Bella." She was almost in tears when she finished.

"Okay, Alice. It's Okay. Could you just stick your head in there and ask if he would recommend red or white wine with this mystery dinner?" I watched as she stuck her head in the door and softly asked my question. This is ridiculous.

"The chef says that a red wine would be best, but white would be okay." She still didn't move away from the door.

"Alice, I promise-no, I pinky swear that I will not go into the kitchen. I will wait and meet your new chef on his terms after dinner."

I stuck out my right pinky. We both knew that no one breaks a pinky swear with Alice and lives; I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. We shook and I went to the wine cellar to grab a bottle of red.

Dinner was amazing. I made a totally pig of myself. It was like the chef had made the entire meal just for me, of all my favorite things. I was sipping my after-dinner coffee and dorkily pontificating on the excellence of the meal, when someone snuck up behind me.

"I'm so glad you liked dinner my Bella. I know I enjoyed cooking it for you." A sexy, velvet voice crooned from behind me. My face must've been something, because all of my friends were snickering into their coffees.

"Edward! You're the chef? What-when-how-what?" I finished lamely as I jumped out of my seat. I stared longingly into Edwards eyes. He was trying to say something to me.

"Bella, there is plenty of time to talk about that tomorrow. I was, however thinking of dessert. Do you know of any good bake shops in the area?"

He grinned devilishly, grabbed my hand and glanced at our friends before dragging me out the front door. The ride to my building was short and quiet. My head was so full of questions, but I didn't want to ruin tonight, so I stopped thinking and let myself feel.

We climbed out of my car and I shyly took his hand and led him to my apartment door. We had been together before, but it was nothing like this. That was fucking, this was going to be making love, and I was a little nervous.

When we got into my apartment I threw my arms around him and just held him close, breathing him in. He smelled so good. He pulled my arms away from his body so he could look at me. I blushed under the scrutiny, but held still.

"So beautiful, my Bella." He said against my skin as he placed a kiss on my chest where the v of my sweater stopped. Ever since we were friends (well, friends who were secretly in love with each other) in school he had been telling me that I was beautiful. For the first time, I truly felt that he was being honest.

I led him into my bedroom, where we shared our first kiss of the evening. It started out slow, building in passion until I couldn't keep my legs from buckling. He sensed it and picked me up to place me gently at the edge of the bed. He pulled away from me and I whimpered, slowly opening my eyes to see where he had gone. What I saw took my breath away. Edward was kneeling at my feet, stroking his hands up my legs and looking at me with pure love in his eyes.

He unzipped my boots and slid them down and off my feet. He began to gently massage the balls of my feet and place butterfly kisses on the inside of my knees. I threw my head back and sighed.

"Oh, that feels so good, but I have a few other places that I would like your attention."

"Bella, don't rush this." He chastised me softly. "I want tonight to be about worshipping you like the goddess you truly are. I want you to feel how beautiful you are to me."

Well, who could say no to that? He came back up for another toe-curling kiss before slowly pulling my sweater up over my head. He bent his head to kiss the tops of my breasts that were uncovered by my bra. Everything was gentle and completely thought out. He knew exactly what to do to turn me into a quivering pile of nerve endings.

As he moved to taste my clavicle, his hands were stroking the sides of my stomach, drawing little circles. Normally, it would've tickled, but it felt so perfect tonight. He dragged his hands down my sides until he hit the top of my skirt. He undid the clasp quickly and slid it down and off my body. I was now sitting on the end of my bed in my underwear and nylons. Apparently, he liked it, because I heard him growl.

"Oh Edward." My brain wouldn't work any better than that.

He grasped the tops of my thigh-highs and, starting on my left leg, pulled them down and off, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. I felt like I was going to explode. He hadn't even really touched me yet.

Once the nylons were off, he began to rub my feet again. I moaned in pleasure. That is the one thing that I loved to have done and he knew it. He moved up my legs, massaging all the areas that he had just kissed all over. When he got to my panties, he skipped everywhere I wanted him to be and moved his hands up to my shoulders.

Gently tracing his hands over my arms, down to my hands; he brought both up to his mouth to kiss every finger. He moved his hands to behind my back and flicked the clasp on my bra. His mouth moved to my freed chest, finding all the sensitive spots along the way. As he circled one nipple with his fingers, he took the other into his mouth. I let out a contented sigh. He continued to assault my nipples with his very talented mouth as I squirmed in pleasure.

"Patience, Bella, is a virtue." He whispered it across the wet and sensitive skin of my nipples making them harden in pleasure. He kissed the valley between my breasts and worked his way down my torso with his lips and tongue leading the way.

When he got to the top of my panties, he inhaled.

"God, you smell so fucking good my Bella. How I've missed you." He blew across the wet spot on my panties, making me shiver with anticipation. He grasped the top of my panties in his teeth and ripped them off my body. I was actually shaking now.

"Grrrr, Bella, you look ready for me." I could only moan in response as I felt a rush of moisture where his gaze was directed.

He dipped his head down and ran his tongue along the outer lips of my soaking pussy. I opened my legs wider. I arched off the bed in pleasure when he pushed his tongue inside of me, while using his nose to rub my clit. I was able to hold on for a moment before I released. I didn't even have time to warn him.

Before I could even finish cumming, Edward was inside me. When did he get undressed? Who cares? Stupid mind trying to work.

"Ungh, Bella, you feel so good. So tight." He knew I liked dirty talk; he couldn't totally turn it off when we were together.

"Yess, Edward. Please." He thrust all the way in before pulling back so only the tip was inside me. He did this for a while, no rhyme or rhythm to it at all. He was trying to prolong, I knew that we could go again, so I encouraged him a little.

"Edward, baby, you feel so good. Please cum with me, I'm so close." That did it; he snapped and started pounding into me.

We both exploded almost at once. I could feel him shooting up into my body, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He collapsed on top and still inside of me, and I wanted to keep it that way. So sexy. We both started to drift off to sleep.

"MMM, I love you."

**Don't kill me. I'll post soon with who said it and the other's reaction. Pinkies swear! Please review and tell me what you think, this is my first sweet, love-making lemon; I don't think its half bad. Also, bonus cookies to anyone who can give me the Rocky Horror Picture Show reference! Please review!**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	14. Unexpected

**I own nothing. Does anyone even read these? I do, but that's because I think a lot of the authors that I like are funny, unlike me. Am I funny or am I trying too hard? I have a strange sense of humor, I know, but I think I'm hilarious. Well, as long as I think so, it's okay right? Read and Review please. I'd like to get to 50 reviews for this chapter. PLEASE?!?!?!**

"Mmm, I love you." I froze. Oh shit, oh shit, Oh shit. That was me! I told him less than a week ago that he couldn't say it and now, after one amazing round of sex, I run my mouth off? Oh, God, maybe he's already asleep.

"I love you too my Bella. Relax; we can talk about it all in the morning." Well, there goes that happy thought.

I stayed tense for a moment; he pulled my body back into his. Well, he is right. We can't talk now, and I am comfortable. With that, I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up and pulled Bella's responsive, sleep-warmed body closer in to mine. Not one person I have ever slept with knew it but, I was big on cuddling. I was trying to be myself with Bella, she deserved it. I didn't want to be the egomaniacal bastard that everyone else saw when I was with her.

She sighed happily, blinked a few times, and opened her big, beautiful, brown eyes and met my green ones.

"Good morning." She smiled brilliantly.

"Good morning to you too, Edward. I'm so glad you're still here. I was afraid that last night was a dream." I had to laugh at that. She thought I was a dream?

"C'mon. Let's get up. I'll make you breakfast while I explain everything."

We got up, threw on just enough clothes so that we weren't naked and made our way into the kitchen. As I expected her kitchen was spotless and fully stocked. I did not expect the way that she shoved me over to the table and began cooking herself.

"My house, my kitchen, my treat." She smiled at me again and it was oddly like looking into the sun.

"Sit down and explain yourself. Eggs Benedict okay?" She asked me this while her head was in the fridge. It took me a moment to pull my eyes away from her behind and focus enough to answer.

"Yeah, great. My favorite." I focused my eyes at a spot on the wall so she couldn't distract me and began talking.

"Well, honestly, I've been thinking about taking an extended vacation or leave of absence for a while now. I'm too young to get burned out, you know? Well, last weekend you gave me a great reason for it." I quickly glanced at Bella, who had her back to me, but I could still see the blush that formed on her shoulders and neck.

"So I was brainstorming with jazz this week and we came up with this solution. I'm still full owner of my company, but I found someone else to run my day to day."

When she spoke I could hear the confused frown in her voice.

"Who in the world could you have hired that you trust that much in less than a week? Did you promote that vapid sous chef?"

"God, no, I would never trust Tanya like that. I don't even trust her to come to work every day. The person I hired to take my place I trust with my life. I've known him for a long time, and if you think about it, I'm sure you could come up with his name."

"Jacob? Did you give control of your company to Jacob Black?" I could understand why she was confused.

When we were all at school together, Jacob and I didn't get along. Everyone thought it was just a matter of too much ego not enough space, and we let them think that. It was actually because of Bella. We were both too chicken shit to tell her that we were in love with her, but we found out about each other. It was ridiculous. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, and he felt pretty much the same way about me.

Second year we were roomed together, and the situation got steadily worse. Bella was over all the time; we were her two best friends. One night before she showed up, we lost it at each other. I can't even remember what it was about. I broke two fingers and I still have a scar on my lip. He broke a couple of ribs and a tooth. Bella refused to even see either of us until we worked it out.

We started to try and spend time together; both of us were surprised to find a friendship forming. We've kept in touch since graduation. Hell, I was in his wedding.

"He was really unhappy at the hotel, so when I called him he jumped at the chance. With the salary I'm paying him, Nessie can stay at home with the kids. You know that they're pregnant again?"

I wasn't sure how she'd take all this news, but she seemed thrilled.

"Edward, that is wonderful! I knew that Renesmee always wanted to be a stay at home mommy. I'm thrilled that you still get along so well." She put plates down in front of us as she said this.

We ate in companionable silence. I could see that she had more questions for me, but I was letting her figure out how to ask them on her own. The first question threw me off though.

"So where are you living?"

"Well, Jazz is letting me stay there in lieu of pay until I can find a little house to buy."

"Move in with me." She looked as shocked as I was to hear those words come out of her mouth.

**BPOV**

Jeez, I've gotta stop shooting my mouth off like that! I did mean it, but I knew we both looked shocked. Oh, please, if he's going to reject me at least let him do it nicely. I watched his shock dissolve slowly into an extremely sexy crooked grin.

"Okay, I'd love to live with you." I could actually feel my face light up.

"Good, we can head down to Boston this week and get your stuff."

We were stupidly grinning at each other over the table. Well, this should be interesting.

We cleaned up and headed back over to meet the others. It was relatively early (for them, late for us) only about 9am. So we snuck in the back door and split up so we could wake everybody.

I slipped into Alice and Jasper's bedroom first knowing that when he woke Emmett and Rosalie, they would be loud. I was standing over the bed, silently contemplating how to wake them, when Alice mumbled into her pillow.

"Do not even think about it Bella, I've got no problem going back to prison." I chuckled low. Alice rolled over to get up, apparently forgetting that she and Jasper were naked. I saw more of my best friend's husband than I ever wanted to.

"Well hello soldier!" I was barely able to eek out between giggles. Alice shot me a glare as she covered him back up.

"What? He was saluting, I thought it was appropriate."

"Bella get out so that we can get dres-." She was cut off by screaming from the next floor up.

"AAAHHH, Rapist! Murderer! Emmett kill it!" Was followed by a loud thud and a muffled, "Not now Rosie, I'm still sleepin- hey! How did I get on the floor? Oh, hey Ed."

Alice and I took one look at each other and laughed so much that I fell onto the bed and Jasper finally woke up.

"Good morning soldier. Still standing at attention?"

An hour later we were all up and dressed and in the dining room fighting over what to do. Finally, I got sick of the bickering and suggested something that I knew would appease everybody.

"Okay, so why don't we drive to Burlington? Jasper, you get your scenery on the drive, Rose, Alice, you get shopping when we get there, Edward, Emmett you get good food and we all get to spend a day together." I looked around and was NOT surprised to see smiled and nods all around.

"Bella, what do you get out of today? What do you want to do?" Edward asked and I blushed at his thoughtfulness.

"Well, I'd like to have dinner at school on the way back home."

"That sounds great. I'll call and make reservations!" Alice skipped into the kitchen where the phone was.

"Well, I guess I'm driving. Hope you two don't mind double-buckling." Emmett was grinning evilly. I groaned; Edward and I will never live this one down.

We piled into Emmett's giant jeep and I had to sit on Edward's lap. Not that I didn't enjoy being there, but the looks we were getting from our so called friends were saying everything.

**I know, it's slow. I'm going to summarize and skip ahead a bit in the next chap. That should set up the crazy idea in my head. Hope you like. REVIEWS will get you chocolate covered Edwards. And I'll answer any questions that you ask. Please??**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	15. Vermont and Ice cream

**I own nothing. Wow, just wow you guys (girls, dudes, people, whatever). I asked for review and you obliged. Thanks so much. And I'm very glad they you all think that I'm funny. It's not all in my head, which is, kinda weird I guess. So thanks for the reviews and let's try again. 10 reviews at least for this chapter? Is that possible? Oh, and I'm gonna throw in a little treat for you all at the end.**

**EPOV**

The ride to Burlington was both wonderful and awful. Wonderful because I had Bella on my lap the whole way and we took back roads; which meant that I got to watch her breasts bounce up and down the whole time. Awful, because I had to endure the stares and silence from all of our friends. All too soon, or not soon enough, we were in Burlington.

We spend the day wandering around Church Street and the outdoor mall. We had lots of fun. People kept coming up to Emmett and asking for autographs and to take pictures with him. No one minded; Em loves his fans and he finds it amazing that people look up to him. Who knew that Emmett could be humble and considerate? The best part, however, was when we were having ice cream.

Even thought it was cold, I knew that Bella couldn't pass up a chance for some Ben and Jerry's, so we went into the 'flagship' store that was there. No one could decide what they wanted so I piped up and got us a Vermonster with six spoons. **(A/N if you don't know what a Vermonster is go to Ben and Jerry's website and look it up, freaking awesome!)**

WE were sitting there eating and laughing at each other when the door opened and three boys came in, clearly right out of pee-wee football practice. We could see their parents out the front door, staring at us; mostly Emmett. Those little boys caught sight of us and stopped dead. One of them even dropped his tiny little helmet on the floor.

"You, you, Cull- I can't believe." One of them started.

"Football play-I like football." Well, at least this one could form whole sentences.

"You are my biggest fan." At that, the three boys tried to crack up, but they couldn't stop staring at Emmett. He, in a fit of compassion for the kids, went over to them. It was funny; they were barely the size of one of his legs. He crouched down to be at their level.

"Hey kids, I'm Emmett, that is my girlfriend Rose, My brother Edward, his girlfriend Bella, and Jasper and his wife Alice. What are your names?" It was amazing to watch Emmett work like this, kinda touching in a weird way. I looked over at Rose and she looked like she would do anything he asked her to in that moment. I looked over at Bella, and she looked the same. I saw the two of them exchange a look, before turning back to Emmett.

"Seamus." The first one piped up.

"Bobby, I like football." In his defense, he did look like the youngest one of the group.

"Sean, we're brothers you know. I'm the oldest." Okay, now that this one was talking, he wouldn't stop. Even I thought it was kinda cute though.

"Well, Seamus, Bobby and Sean, brother football players, would you like to join me and my friends for some ice cream? We'd like it if you did."

He walked them over to our table, pulled up 3 more chairs and spoons and we re-arranged so that they could sit next to their hero.

**BPOV**

OMG! Emmett with those kids is just too cute! A man who knows how to treat kids right is a huge turn on. I looked over at Rose and saw that look on her face. She wants kids more than anything; knowing that Emmett likes kids is definitely driving her crazy to get started on trying.

He brought them over and we all dug into the ice cream for a while and listened to the brothers chatter away about how no one would believe this. I looked out the window at their parents and saw them taking pictures. I smiled, people would totally believe this.

We finished out ice cream and Emmett signed something for each other the boys before we left. They had the cutest little stars in their eyes at meeting one of their heroes. We all said goodbye and headed on our way.

Dinner was great; Edward and I were big hits. Every chef – instructor on the campus came over to the table to say hello before dinner. Plus, dinner was wonderful as usual. Edward insisted on paying and leaving a huge 'tip' that went right into the student fund. It made me all warm and fuzzy to think that he wanted this school to succeed as much as I did.

The drive home was not as quiet as the ride there. We had lots to talk about, apparently tomorrow was 'steal Bella away from Edward' day. Rose and Alice were conspiring against me. The sooner I can get Edward back to my place the better. I'll spill all tomorrow. How we managed to escape being the topic of conversation for as long as we did, I will never know.

Emmett pulled up to the Bed and breakfast and we hoped out, Edward running off ahead to get clothes before anyone could ask what he was doing. This time when he stays over, I'll send him back with different clothes on.

I climbed into my car after saying goodbye and drove to my building. I was nervous. A lot had happened today, and I didn't really know how he felt about everything. Plus, was he expecting romantic, slow, and sweet? I don't really like it too much; it was totally appropriate last night and maybe on our wedding night—whoa. Did I just think about our wedding night? What the hell?!?

I heard his car pull up and kicked myself into high gear. Well, no time to be subtly, I wanted him to take me tonight, take me he shall.

I stripped all of my clothes off and shoved them into the hamper in my room before running back out to the living room. Where haven't we done it? Then I spotted it, aahhhh, perfect.

**EPOV**

I had no illusions that our friends were snowed as to what was going on with me and Bella, but I didn't feel like explaining at the moment. I ran up to my room, threw my clothes on the bed and packed. As I was turning around to make a mad dash to my car, I was faced with Rosalie and Alice.

"Listen up Buddy" Rose began.

"We know what is going on with you and Bella" Alice started up

"And you should know one thing."

"She is a sister to us."  
"Just because I will be related to you soon"

"Does not mean that we will not hesitate…"  
"To kill you if you hurt her; just keep that in mind." They finished together and I have never been so scared of two girls in my life.

"Listen, I swear that I will never hurt her. I love her." I started lamely as my mind raced to say something that would make them believe me. I saw a softer look in Alice's eyes as Rose started again.

"Edward, we know that you love her. We also know that she loves you. That does not excuse us from trying to protect her. Now, with that said, I have…something in the other room that requires my attention." She smiled, Ewwww. I do not want to picture that.

"Yeah, go get her tiger." Alice said over her shoulder as she walked away. I made a run for it. Emmett and Jasper could interrogate me tomorrow. Besides, it seemed like they'd be busy tonight.

I floored it to her house and pulled into a spot. I hesitated, a lot had happened since last night and we hadn't talked about it. What if she wants to talk? Shit, I want to fuck her not talk to her. But, she deserves the best, if she wants to talk we will.

I didn't knock on the door, I just walked in. I sucked in a gasp as I saw what was before me. Bella was totally naked on the dining room table, where we had talked this morning, fingering herself. The significance was not lost on me. Talking was unnecessary.

**BPOV**

He seemed to take forever getting upstairs, so I started thinking about everything I wanted to do to him; I got a little hot and bothered. I hoped he wouldn't mind if I got this party started without him. I reached down and pinched my left nipple, then pulled it hard. I moaned as I imagined Edward's fingers doing this to me. I put my first two fingers on my right hand in my mouth and sucked, imagining Edward's huge cock in my mouth.

I pulled the glisteningly wet fingers out of my mouth and lowered them to my throbbing pussy. As I was about to shove them in me, I heard Edward's gasp and, "Holy fuck Bella, so sexy." I opened my eyes and smiled at him as I impaled myself on my fingers.

"Ungh, Edward. It's all for you. Take your cock out and show me." I almost smiled as he fumbled to get out of his clothes quickly. Then he was standing there in all his glory stroking his gorgeous cock and all I could do was push my fingers in and out faster.

"Oh, Edward, tell me…"

"First, I'm going to watch you get yourself off with your fingers. I want to know what you like. I know that you like me talking, but it looks like you like it when I watch too?"

I knew he could see the rush of liquid as he said those words. I could only moan and pump myself faster. With my other hand I reached down to finger my clit.

"Oh, you do spend a lot of time with your clit baby. Is that the only way you can come by yourself?" I moaned again and started to shake.

"Ugh, please, I can't- I want to cum and I can't…" I was practically sobbing.

He moved closer to me, still stroking his cock and, without touching me leaned and whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, you can Bella; close your eyes and think of me fucking you so hard that you can't even breathe. Think of my cock in your pussy, covered in your juices, slipping in and out faster and faster. Think of that and cum for me." How could I deny him?

I let out a scream and felt my inner walls clench as he moved and shoved himself inside of me at the first wave. We grunted together. The feel of him inside me as I'm cumming is indescribable.

He began to growl and thrust faster and faster, "God, Bella, you are so fucking sexy and tight like this. Fuck, I wanna cum. Make me cum Bella." I was orgasming continuously at this pint, I could barely move. I wrapped my arms around his back and crushed him to me. I leaned up and nibbled on his ear as my finger found his nipple and twisted. "Cum in me Edward, cum for me."

"FUCK!!" He screamed and thrust once more before filling me up. We lay there panting until one of us could move.

"God, I'm so glad I found you Bella." He panted in my ear before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

"Me too. Let's go to bed."

In the morning, we took our time getting ready. It was nice to have him there. We drank out coffee on the little balcony I have off the living room, took showers and headed back over to what I was sure was going to be torture for me.

"Please, don't let go of me. They are going to torture me. I won't even get to watch any football with you guys!"

Edward chuckled. "Bella, it won't be that bad. Besides, after last night I will not stand in Alice and Rose's way. They scared the crap outta me."

I mumbled "what a pussy" under my breath as we pulled into our parking space. He chuckled again.

He grabbed my hand and we made our way into the 'media room.' Emmett and Jasper had the pre-game show on for the Jets game; Rose and Alice were conspiring over a bottle of wine on the table. Emmett spoke up.

"Before you lovely ladies break up this party, I have a gift for you all." He handed everyone an envelope. I opened it and started screaming.

"Oh MY GOD!! Tickets to next week's home game against the Jets? On the fifty yard line? Behind the bench?" I launched myself at Emmett.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You are totally my favorite person in the world." I looed over at Edward; he was pouting.

"Sorry man, looks like you've been replaced." Jasper patted him on the shoulder.

"I still love you Edward. But…FOOTBALL!!!"

**So, what do you think? Anyone have suggestions? I'm open to it, but you have to tell me. So , review. Oh, the cloning of horny chef Edward is complete. Anyone who wants just review and let me know. I'll be happy to send one your way.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas,**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	16. Pranking Emmett

**I own nothing. GRRRR! I have been trying to upload chapter 15 all day and it won't let me! So I'll just write this one and reboot the computer and maybe then it'll let me do something. So, tell me what you think, Review is love people. Mostly I just like to know what everyone is thinking. Plus, I'm open to suggestions, if you've got any.**

**EPOV**

After the excitement over the presentation of the tickets died down and Bella was dragged away by her friends, Emmett spoke up.

"So what's the deal dude?" He didn't eve look away from the television as he said it.

"I guess, I'm moving up here and I'm gonna live with Bella."

"Huh. Must be some great fucking sex if you can just pack it up like that." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Emmett how the hell could you be so fucking cool with those kids yesterday and still be a complete douche now?"

"Well, you told us yourself that she was one hot piece of ass. I'm hoping that—Oh, hey Rosie." He looked sheepish as he saw Rosalie appear in the doorway.

Without a word to any of us she marched over, slapped Emmett on the back of his head and yelled, "If you even think that you are gonna get me to try anything new, you are more of an idiot than I thought. Hey Edward, Jasper." She nodded to us as she picked up the bottle of wine sitting on the counter and marched back out of the room.

"Dude, you just got bitch-slapped by your girlfriend." Jasper was barely containing his laughter.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be more turned on right now." Emmett had a goofy smile on his face. Jasper and I glanced at each other before we burst out.

"You are a total fucking deviant. I can't believe that you are my brother!"

**BPOV**

A ticket to next week's game! I am so excited. I love football. Before I could even wrap my head around it, Alice and Rose were pulling me out of the room and into the kitchen, where the boys couldn't hear us.

"Shoot, I forgot the wine. Don't say a word Belly, I'll be right back." Rose left the room and Alice was vibrating with uncontained excitement, waiting to pummel me with questions. Rose came back into the room and she looked pissed.

"What's up Rose? You left all happy and excited and now you're just…I dunno pissed?" What could've happened in the last two minutes, I wondered?

"ARGH! My fiancé is a moron. I walked in and Edward was explaining how he was moving up here to live with you." She turned angry yet loving eyes on me, "You have some explaining to do young lady."

I squeaked out an apology, wondering why that would make her so mad at me and Emmett.

"So my dumbass of a fiancé says something wonderful like 'Must be some great fucking sex if you can just pack it up like that'." She said in a perfect imitation of Emmett's deep voice.

"Well, I can say it is great sex." I blushed ten shades of red, and looked down at my hands. I heard two really girly squeals and looked up.

"We want de-tails!" Alice sang.

"Wait, I want to get Emmett back for being an idiot first. But how can we do that?" Rose looked thoughtful.

"Well, I have a thought." I spoke up and told them what we could do to make Emmett feel like the ass that he is.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Belly." Rose had an evil look in her eyes.

"You already did once, don't you remember? You announced my nickname to the entire school when we were in third grade. I tucked the back of your dress into your tights and you walked around like that all day." Little Alice was actually guffawing at the thought of that, and Rose blushed.

"Never mind that, let's go crush Emmett. He will never live this down"

We put my plan into action. We silently moved ourselves into the next room so that the boys could hear every word without seeing us. They didn't even notice. Then we began to talk.

"Man, he does this ting with his tongue that makes me go crazy. Is it genetic Rose? Does oral stimulation come with the Cullen name?" I tried not to laugh as I imagined the look on our boys faces.

"No, sometimes it's just so disappointing with Emmett. I feel like I'm the guy in the relationship a lot. You know, I make the moves; I'm the one to initiate. Sometimes, I think I'd really like it if he just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like you said Jasper did Alice. That sounds so hot." Rose was turning purple from trying not to laugh. We heard a quiet "Hey!" from the TV room.

"Yeah, Rose…Jasper is an animal in bed. Do you two ever role play? I know that gets us going on an otherwise boring night."

"No, Emmett doesn't like that kind of thing either. Missionary with the lights off is his deal. Sometimes, I totally fake it. I actually have a recording of myself, screaming his name. Sometimes when I'm really tired, I just play that and let myself go to sleep."

And then Emmett came barreling in the door, flowed by Jasper and Edward. Their three faces were all very different, but very amusing.

Edward looked…hot. Well, he always looks hot but he had a mixture of lust, amusement and gratitude on his face. Yummy.

Jasper looked embarrassed and horny. Oh, yeah, they totally do role play. That's awesome…and a little gross.

Emmett was the best of all. He was just pissed. He totally looked like he was going to bust a vein in his head or something. I lost it; I started laughing so hard that I fell out of my chair. Luckily Edward was there to catch me before I hit the floor.

"Be careful, love." He was laughing too, but when I was in his arms, both of us had less to laugh at. We were looking at each other with total love and lust on our faces.

"Let's watch this play out then we can go have some alone time." I breathed into his hear, making him shiver.

"Only if I can throw you over my shoulder like a caveman. You Bella, me Horny" Now it was my turn to shiver. I felt my panties drench at the sound of his voice.

I turned and looked at Rose and Emmett. I think Emmett stopped breathing, I've never seen anyone's face actually become that shade of purple before. Rosalie looked like she was challenging Emmett to do something. All laughing had stopped. Just as I was getting bored with this Mexican stand-off and was about to say something, Emmett came to a decision and snapped.

He growled loudly, threw Rose over his shoulder, and yelled to the room.

"Mine. If you don't want to hear, leave the state. Rosie, you are about to lose your mind." Rose giggled and waved at us as they disappeared up the stairs. We all heard a loud slap followed by, "Fuck, Emmett, not so hard. You know how I hate to bruise."

The four of us looked at each other in wonder. Then we burst out laughing.

"Okay kids, I think that we are going to go home now. If they reemerge, tell them I'll call." I hugged Alice and whispered in her ear, "Doctor and patient?" She blushed and replied loudly, "Nope. Wounded soldier and medic." That reminded me of her dirty look when I called his little guy 'soldier' yesterday morning. I cracked up again and Edward swept me off my feet and out the door without another word.

"So, can I experience some of those amazing Cullen oral skills tonight?"

**Kinda short comparatively. Sorry, I wanted to do more, but when I couldn't upload earlier, I kinda took the day to read instead of writing. Eh, whatever. Let me know what you think. Click the little blue button. You know you want toooooo….**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	17. FOOTBALL

**I own nothing. Wow, you guys are totally making me blush with these reviews. Keep it up. I feel really badly that I haven't updated in a few days. My internet got cut off. Stupid bills! Anywho, here's a little update fix for you. I get another one or two out tomorrow. Sorry! REVIEW!**

**BPOV**

The week flew by in a blur of activity. Since the football tickets were for this Sunday and I couldn't take another Saturday off, we had decided to take Sunday to Wednesday off. We would go back to Edward's town home after the game and pack all of his things to bring back with us.

We couldn't carpool with Alice and Jasper, so we found ourselves at Rose's early Sunday morning. She was not herself when she opened the door. I took in her mussed hair, half dressed form and crazed eyes and gasped.

"Rose, what's wrong? Is Emmett okay? Tell us what the problem is we can help!" Rosalie was always put together, I found myself becoming crazed.

"I don't know what to wear! I mean, I've never been to a home game before and this is against our division rival!"

I didn't dare look at Edward. Rose would kill me if I started laughing and I knew as soon as I saw him, I'd lose it. As calmly as I could I took her hand and led her into her bedroom. As I was shutting the door behind me, I heard Edward's unrestrained laughter.

"C'mon Rosebud. We'll find you just the perfect thing."

We got Rose dressed and put together and headed back out. Alice and Jasper had come while we were getting ready. Alice was switching back and forth between looking sympathetically at Rosalie and shooting daggers at Jasper who had laughed so much that we could see tear tracks on his face. I saw only Edward as I marched over and hissed in his ear.

"You owe me big time Eddie." He laughed and swatted me on the ass as I walked back over to my girls.

"I promise to pay up tonight baby."

We arrived at the game in style as Rosalie insisted that she drive us in her engagement gift from Em. A brand new moonbeam colored Bentley Azure convertible. I will admit it is a sexy car.

"Do we have to drive with the top down? It's only 35 degrees?" I whined through chattering teeth.

"YES! I need to make Emmett look good! Plus, this car is envy and sex on wheels." Rose yelled back towards me as Edward wrapped himself further around me to try and keep me warm. Why did I complain again?

The game was a blast. We ate way too much junk food and cheered until our throats were raw. It was interesting to watch Emmett play. I mean, I watched him every week, but not this up close and personal. He was vicious! Underneath it all he was still our goofy grizzly bear though. Every time he was on the sideline and he had a camera in his face, he blew kisses to Rose. And, after a particularly important interception, he ran off the field and threw himself at her. They got on the kiss cam for that one.

Afterwards we drove back to Rose's and said bye. Rose was waiting impatiently for Emmett to come home and Alice and Jazz had to get back to New Hampshire.

Edward drove us to his town home, which was right around the corner from Rose and Em's place.

"I think we've had a long enough day. Let's pop in a movie, have some ice cream and head to bed."

"Bella, I love the way your mind works."

I tried not to look at his apartment and see how impressive it was, but in the back of my mind I was wondering how he could want to live in my cozy little apartment. He got the food and let me pick the movie. It was difficult to find a movie that I liked in his large DVD collection, but I did. When he heard the opening music, I could hear laughing from all the way in the kitchen.

"You laugh all you want Eddie, you are the one who owns this movie. And by the look of it, you've watched it more than a few times."

"Yeah, but I never would've pegged you for a fan of Newsies Bella." He handed me some Ben and Jerry's Coffee Heath Bar crunch and I dug in.

"Well, I love Christian Bale, he's so hot. Have you seen the new Batman movies? My god." I managed between bites. Edward did not look amused so I turned to the TV.

**EPOV**

When Bella fell asleep, she looked so peaceful; I didn't have the heart to wake her. I gently picked her up and carried her to my bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep; my mind was wandering about how amazing it was that this angel wanted me to live with her.

I wandered into the music room and sat down at my piano to play. I hadn't played in a while, so I was a little rusty. I began composing a lullaby for the beautiful creature in the other room. I was so absorbed, that I didn't notice her come into the room until she was sitting next to me. I watched as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"What's wrong love? Why are you crying?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong Edward. That was beautiful. What was it?"

"That is a lullaby I wrote for you, so that you could possible understand how amazing you are." I stopped playing to look at her. She was glowing.

Before I knew what had happened, she attached herself to my lips. I licked her bottom lip so she would let me in, she tasted delicious. Coffee and chocolate and Bella, that is what went through my mind.

I brought my hands up to tangle in her hair and pull her even closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my back and pressed her barely clothed breasts against my chest.

"God, Bella, I need you now." I roughly lifted her on top of the piano, and ripped her shirt in my haste to get it off. She didn't even notice.

Her chest was heaving as I bent my head for a taste of her luscious nipples. She groaned and arched her chest into my face as I nibbled the sensitive peaks, switching back and forth.

"You taste so good love." I meanderingly made my way down her taught stomach, ghosting over the places I knew to be ticklish, but spending extra time as the smooth skin below her belly button. As I reached the top of her panties, I looked up to look at her.

She had her hands behind her, supporting her weight on the piano, her hair was slightly messed, he lips swollen from kissing and her chest was heaving. I noticed one thing wrong though.

"Bella, love, open your eyes. I want you to watch me." Her chocolate eyes flew open as she watched me pull her panties off with my teeth. She lifted her hips slightly to help me remove them. I dragged them down her legs, making sure to ghost my finger tips over he legs the entire way down.

"Now, I believe I owe you something?" I teased, breathing over he already wet pussy.

"Yes." It was barely a breath, but it was an answer.

"I think I'll pay up now." I said as I dove into her sweet center. I shoved two fingers inside of her as I licked her clit, stopping and starting just to make it last longer.

I was painfully aware of my throbbing cock in my pants when she laced her fingers through my hair and pushed me further into her body. I groaned in pleasure, as did she.

"Stop, stop. I want to cum with you inside me." I lifted my head from her body; I couldn't have heard that right.

"Stop?" I questioned. She looked at me from under her lashes as she replied.

"Fuck me on the piano." Oh, no, fuck me. That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. I think my heart just stopped.

I couldn't remove my clothes quickly enough. When I got to my boxers, Bella leaned down with a coquettish little, "let me do that." Once we were both naked and panting, I had to think a moment before proceeding. Not the easiest thing to do, that. I pushed Bella further onto the piano and climbed on top of her. I teased her with my tip, brushing it against her clit until she was mewling for me to fuck her.

I thrust all in at once. We both sighed in pleasure before I set a slow, steady, love-making pace. She was not amused.

"I said fuck me Edward. Hard, Fast, Nasty! If you can't, then let me be in control!" Oh, I like domineering Bella. I continued to thrust slowly to see what she would do.

She flipped me so fast that my head hit the piano, hard. She didn't care. God, the view is good from here. She impaled herself onto my cock and began a rhythm that had my head reeling.

"Yesssss. Ugn, Edward, I'm gonna…" She reached behind herself and began to play with my balls. That is when I lost it. Without warning, I shot into her hot pussy and I felt her clench around me, which only prolonged my orgasm. Who knew that men could have multiples?

She slowed but didn't stop the gyrating of her hips above mine. I felt myself begin to get hard again.

"Edward" pant "can I" pant "ask you" pant "something?" She said.

"Ungh." What a brilliant response Edward.

"Can we bring the piano back with us?"

**I know, I know, it's short again, but I'm a little distracted. I was just able to watch the first African-American president of the US get elected. I'm a little teary eyed right now and I can't concentrate. No matter who you supported, come on! This is amazing! Okay, I'm done being preachy. Hubby's working lots the next few days, so I can update lots. Oh, and I have a new story out called the Cullen Bunch. Everyone should check it out. Okay, gotta go to bed now.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas,**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	18. Mom

**I own nothing. Wow, just wow. You all have floored me with review. Thank you so much. I have gotten all positive responses too, so that just blows my mind. I put some more pics up on my profile. Rose's gift from Emmett ( what do I have to do to get one of those?) and I am also going to add the ladies dresses for Thanksgiving. Hope you like this one, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, I promise!**

**BPOV**

Fast enough to make my head spin, we were staring Thanksgiving in the face. The last month of living with Edward full time was like a dream. His parents wanted everyone down to their house for the holiday, but since Alice and Jasper couldn't leave, we all decided to have it at the Bed and Breakfast. The only stipulation was that Esme made us all promise not to lift a finger with the cooking. Although, after some major begging, she agreed to let me make a pie.

Esme and Carlisle were going to stay the whole week with Alice and Jasper, and they refused to take any kind of discount. I swear, I think these people print their own money.

Rose and Emmett were going to come up Wednesday evening and Emmett was going to leave early on Friday. Rose was going to stay so that she, Alice and Esme could drag me out shopping on Black Friday. Esme and Carlisle would drive Rose home on Sunday.

"Oh, what if your mom doesn't like me?" It's Monday afternoon and I'm panicking. My hair is a mess, I can't find anything to wear and to top it all off, and I'm breaking out. Just my luck.

"For goodness sake Bella. You've met my mother a dozen times. She loves you. She probably likes you more than me. She always wanted a daughter." Edward said this without a trace of sarcasm or hurt. He knew how much his parents adored him and Emmett.

He stood behind me and wound his arms around my midsection. We gazed at our reflection in the mirror. We fit together, like we were made for each other. I released the breath I was holding and relaxed into his embrace.

"I know, but this is the first time I'm meeting her as the live in girlfriend. It's different." I watched my reflection bite her lip in nervousness.

"Bella, I love you, she loves you. Stop worrying and hurry up or we will be late."

"OH!" I made a mad dash around our bedroom to get ready. I decided that casual was the way to go, boot- cut jeans, and a cream colored fisherman's sweater that I'd had forever. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and we were ready to go.

"Stop fidgeting. Jeez, you'd think that you were meeting some bloodthirsty monsters or something." I had not stopped wringing my hands and pulling at the collar of my sweater since we got in the car.

When we walked into the living room, the first thing I heard was, "Bella dear, how lovely to see you again. Give me a hug!" I shook myself internally and ran to give Esme a hug.

"Is my son treating you well enough? Do I need to have a talk with him?" She pulled out of the embrace and tucked a few pieces of loose hair that had escaped my pony tail behind my ear.

"Of course, always a perfect gentleman, that one. It is so nice to see you again too Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. We are so glad that you could take so much time off to spend with us."

She scolded me, "Esme and Carlisle Dear. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so old." We laughed and I took a look at her, she certainly didn't look old.

She is slightly taller than me with gorgeous honey brown hair down past her shoulders and the most flawless skin I've ever seen. Not a wrinkle in sight. She could pass for my age. I'll have to get her secret someday.

I shook myself mentally, and refocused on the conversation around me. Huh, when did Alice and Jasper come into the room? I've gotta stop daydreaming. Edward and Jasper were nodding vigorously to something that Carlisle was saying.

"So, it's still early. Let's all hop in the car and drive down to Portsmouth and eat by the Ocean." Alice and Esme looked like they had other ideas.

I leaned over and whispered to Esme, "Do you feel like driving all the way to Portsmouth for dinner." She shook her head imperceptibly no.

"Pizza delivery sound good?" A yes this time.

"Watch this, Alice taught me a good one." I caught Alice's eye and tilted my head toward the guys. She caught on right away. Let's put on a show.

I put a little extra bounce in my step, which got my breasts bouncing and my hair swinging back and forth. I watched him closely as I skipped over to him. His eyes were hooded, his breathing ragged, and his hands were in his pockets trying to hide his obvious excitement. This is gonna be far too easy.

"Edward, I don't want seafood today. Why don't we just order pizza? We can just sit and reconnect with your folks." I put just the right amount of sex in my voice, combined with the puppy dog eyes and the slight pout, he was mine. I looked into his eyes and went in for the kill.

"Please?" I breathed gently across his face. Bang – He's mine!

I leaned away happily and winked at Esme, who covered her mouth to hide her smile. I noticed that Alice was having just as much luck with Jasper as I did with Edward.

They both spoke at once.

"You know, Carlisle, I think I'd like to just stay in tonight."

"Dad, I'm totally in the mood for pizza, let's just stay here and chat."

Esme burst out laughing and Carlisle looked shocked. I could hear him mumbling to himself.

"Whipped already, only 25 years old. Edward isn't even married. Boys have a lot to learn. I could have convinced her she'd be happy with it. Evil women."

That just made all three of us girls laugh harder. Edward and Jasper were still under our spell, so they were sent to fetch the pizza, while Carlisle answered for his comment. To his wife.

"So we are evil are we? If that is the kind of thing you say when I'm in the room, what od you say to all those people at the hospital behind my back? And what is wrong with wanting to please your woman? Jasper and Edward are simply doing what we wanted, and you're being just horrible!" Her voice rose in pitch with every word she said. By the end of her speech, she had tears flowing down her perfect cheeks.

Alice and I were halfway to her, so we could comfort her, when Carlisle stepped in. He grabbed her around the waist and gave her butterfly kisses all over her face, all the while murmuring, "Please don't cry, I love you. I'm sorry."

He turned them around so that we could see Esme's face behind his back, and she was smiling. Alice and I watched, dumbfounded, as she mouthed the words, "learn from a master."

I leaned over to stage whisper at Alice, "Oh, man, she deserves and Oscar for that one. Golf claps!" And we proceeded to give her a round of applause. I will have to remember that one.

Dinner was uneventful. I think we were subconsciously saving the drama and hilarity for Emmett. It just works better when he's here.

Edward and I were getting ready to leave, when I was pulled aside by his mom.

"Bella, I want to see your shop and talk to you with Edward not around. Could I come by in the morning?"

"Of course!" I leaned in for a quick hug. "Please do, I'd love to talk more. How about 10am? Breakfast is long over by then and we will have time to talk."

"Alright sweetheart, have a good night."

"You too Esme. You'll see Edward in the morning, he'll give you directions."

**EsmePOV**

I was looking forward to seeing Bella's little shop, but I was nervous about talking to her. I was sure that she had no idea what it was about and I wanted to keep it that way. I had asked both Rosalie and Alice if they thought that I should say anything to Bella, and both told me it would mean so much to her if I did.

So here I am, standing outside Bella's adorable little bakery with, what Alice assures me is Bella's favorite coffee. It was harder to go in and start this than I thought it would be.

I backed my way inside, so that I wouldn't spill the coffee and was overwhelmed by the smell. The best chocolate in the world doesn't smell that good, ever! And I should know, I have had chocolate in every corner of the globe at one time or another.

"Bella, I'm here! Where are you and what smells so delicious?" I called into the seemingly empty shop. She peeked around the corner and I got to see her face light up. It was just like Edward described.

"I will be right there, and that smell is my world famous triple chocolate muffins, fresh from the oven." My stomach actually growled at me as she disappeared around the corner again.

She came back and set one of the muffins in question in front of each of us, took her coffee and looked at me expectantly and slightly nervously. My hands and mouth would not obey my brain when it screamed to leave the muffin alone and before I knew it, the muffin was gone. Her face lit up again.

"You liked it." She was absolutely glowing. "I didn't know what this talk was about, but I was hoping that this would butter you up a bit if I'm in trouble."

We both laughed as I searched for a way to begin.

"Bella, this is not a bad talk, in fact, because of your indescribably good muffin, it just got better." I paused, still not knowing how to begin.

"I'd like to get through this all before you interrupt okay? There is no easy way to start." Her face dropped a bit as I wished I had something to fidget with. Why am I nervous?

"Bella, you are a very special girl. I know that you think you don't know me all that well, but Edward has been talking about you for six years, so I think I know you. I don't know where you and Edward are heading, but there is something that I wanted you to hear." Everything I wanted to say was jumbled in my head. Okay, just hop right in.

"I know that you lost your parents shortly after school ended. I am so sorry for that. I just wanted to tell you that I am more than happy to be a mother to you. I would like it very much if you could come to me when you have a problem that talking to your girlfriends won't help. Even if that problem is Edward, I can help you work it out. It would be an honor for me." I grabbed my purse and pulled from it the box I brought with me that morning.

"I know that even I have days that I need my mother, and miss the fact that I can not call her to talk. I just thought that you are far too young to be deprived of that. Also, I wanted to give you this. It was given to my grandmother by her mother and passed down through the family all the way to me. It would mean so much if you would wear it."

I handed Bella the box and she opened it. I could see tears in her eyes and as I continued, I could fell tears in my own eyes as well.

"It's not much, just a silver cuff bracelet, but the inscription is what makes it so special. 'To my beloved daughter, more than my own life.'"

Bella was crying openly as she looked at me.

"I can't, I mean I would be honored but what about Rose?" I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Rose is very independent. She is not the type of girl who sometimes needs her mother, but I can see that you are. I'm not asking you to call me mom now, but I just wanted to do this for you. For us."

She trembled a bit as she placed the bracelet on her wrist. It fit like it was made for her, and perhaps it was. She got up and moved around the table to pull me into a strong hug. We cried on each other's shoulders for a moment, before she whispered to me.

"Thank you so much. I love you mom."

**Okay, is Esme the best or what? I'm crying myself here. I hope you all like this new chapter. A little more sappy than usual, but we will be returning to the lemons next time I promise. Keep reviewing, keep me happy and I promise to keep writing.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas, (say it out loud to get it)**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	19. Let it snow

**I own nothing. So, I'm having a bit of writers block. Usually I hand write everything and then fix it when I type it up, please don't be mad if this comes out a little jumbled. I'm so glad that so many of you like this story. 5 more reviews and I hit 100! WOO_WOO! Let's help me hit 100! Time for crazy Thanksgiving.**

**BPOV**

The antique silver cuff had not left my body since Esme gave it to me. It meant so much to me…I couldn't even express how I felt. I didn't tell Edward, I felt like this was something between me and Esme. I did, however, tell Rose and Alice, both of whom cried as much as I did when it happened. I knew that Edward noticed my new accessory, and my new found closeness with his mother, but he left me to my privacy with it.

Tuesday night, we girls relented and let the boys take us to have a very nice seafood dinner by the ocean. It was very good, and beautiful. I love the ocean when it's cold outside. We could see a little bit of snow flurries on our way home that night. Edward and I took the offered room form Jasper and Alice to stay the night. There was no fireplace at our apartment, so cuddling up with him in front of a roaring fire while we were getting our first real snow of the year, was something not to be missed.

"God, I love this. It makes me want to sing Christmas carols." Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"You never sing. We've been living together for almost a month now and I can barely get you to sing along with the radio." I smirked, he had been trying. I knew that once he had even gone so far as to stand outside the bathroom with his ear to the door, trying to catch me singing in the shower. I had caught him and that led to a wonderful exploration of hot, wet, soapy Edward. Rawr…

"Yeah, well, I can't help it. I'm embarrassed of my voice. Some friends once took me to a karaoke bar and I was apparently so horrible that no one even applauded. Not even the drunk people."

We were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace as I told him this. We pulled me closer into his body and I just melted. I'll admit, I like the rough and passionate side of us, but sometimes I like being girly and getting sweet Edward too.

I felt him start to hum; I could feel the vibrations in his chest. I closed my eyes. His velvet voice singing form me was what started out relationship in the first place. I smiled as he began to sing. Sometimes I think he can read my mind.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

I took pity on him and sang the next part, softly, into his chest.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_But I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow _

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

He was placing soft kisses on my neck while I sang and he didn't pull away when he sang the next part to me. This is totally out of a movie.

_When we finally kiss good night_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

I knew it was my turn to finish the song. I bit my lip and shifted so that I could whisper it into his ear.

_The fire is slowly dying_

_But my dear we're still goodbying_

_As long as you love me so_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

"I think that you have an angel's voice, my Bella." And with that I kissed him, slow and soft, to put an end to the talking. After that little display, it was going to be slow, gentle and romantic tonight.

He started by kissing my jaw, working his way down to my neck. He put his hand behind my head and repositioned us so he could gently lower me so that I was stretched out on the floor. I gazed up at him with my heart in my throat.

"I love you Edward." She smiled that Amazing smile at me before replying.

"I love you too my Bella; more than life itself." I was his, body, mind and soul. I could feel it now, and I wanted to feel it forever.

He continued to pepper kisses on my neck while he grazed his fingertips up my sides so he could pull my sweater over my head. He threw it to the other side of the room. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I realized that we were on the floor, but when he dipped his head and began to kiss the tops of my breasts, I mentally bitch slapped that part of my mind for caring.

He puffed hot breaths over my nipples through my bra as I writhed beneath him. My hands were busy pulling at his shirt, which I had yet to figure out how to get off him. He chuckled and sat back when he sensed my frustration, then pulled it off himself.

I reached between us to drag my fingernails down his pecs and gorgeous abs, knowing how wild that drove him. I paused at the top of his jeans, unsure if we were at that point yet. I slipped my fingers in between his boxers and his body and slowly dragged them back and forth, teasing him.

His head came back up to mine and he placed a searing kiss on me. Searing, but sweet. Our mouths moved in unison as we unbuttoned each others pants. We were on the same page.

We broke apart panting so that the rest of our clothing could be removed. He hissed when I pulled his boxers off, being sure to brush his hardness on the way down his legs.

I was flat on the floor, totally naked and he lay just to the side of me, propped up on one elbow. The look he was giving me was all love and I felt beautiful.

"So beautiful, my Bella, in the firelight you look like you are glowing." He reached over and trailed his fingers down the side of my body, starting at my shoulder and ending at my hip.

"Edward." It was meant as a way to get him to stop teasing, but it came out husky, like I was aching for more. Luckily he took pity on me.

He leaned and placed his face between my breasts, giving me open mouthed kisses. He licked all around me, waiting until I was squirming to even go near my nipples. Once he took them in his mouth, I groaned loudly.

"Oh, Edward."

I grabbed his hips in my hands, trying to bring him to where I needed him the most. He laughed lightly before taking pity and moving himself between my legs. My legs fell open for him quickly and I could feel the underside of his shaft lining up with my slick pussy.

I ground my hips up at him to see his face contort and hear him hiss. He has the sexiest sounds. I felt him pull back and place himself at my entrance before looking me in the eyes, like he was asking permission.

In answer, I thrust forward so that his very tip was inside me. He pushed the rest of the way in and stopped, to let me accommodate his length.

His pace was slow and loving. The whole time we gazed into each other's eyes. I didn't even feel my first orgasm until it was upon me. I felt my walls clench around him as I dragged my nails down his back. He moaned and stopped his movements, while I squirmed beneath him.

My breathing couldn't slow down, because he was still inside me pumping slowly. I pulled him down so that his face was in the crook of my neck. I wanted to hear him when I quietly started chanting.

"Edward I love you, Edward I love you, Edward I love you." Over and over I said it, like it was a life line for me and him.

I felt myself begin to clench around him again as he gave one more quick thrust and released inside of me. He had started a chant of just my name, and it was music to my ears.

We lay on the floor panting, neither one of us willing to even think about moving. It was warm and we were comfortable. With him softening inside me, we shifted to our sides, facing each other. I fell asleep with his name on my lips.

"Edward, I love you."

**EPOV**

I was far too tired to move us both onto the bed so I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, which happened to be my shirt, and pulled it over us, so we were covered a little bit, before I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I was awoken by the sound of a door opening.

"Wake up sleepy heads your brother is here – Whoops! Sorry!"

"MOM!" my eyes flew open at the sound of her voice and I looked up into her shocked face. She was blushing. I could feel that Bella and I were covered just enough so that she couldn't see anything, but not enough to leave anything to her imagination. She pulled the door in front of her face and continued.

"Ummm, well. Your brother and Rosalie decided to come early, they and breakfast are downstairs. Come down when you get ready." She shut the door.

I looked down at Bella. Good, she slept through the whole thing. She would be mortified if she knew what had happened. I woke her gently.

"Bella, love, time to get up. Everyone is downstairs waiting for us."

She sleepily opened her eyes and gave me a smile.

"Okay, just give me a moment." I watched, entranced, as she got up and walked into the bathroom naked. That was enough to make me want to pull her right back down here and stay locked in the room all day.

When we finally made our way downstairs, the whole family was in the kitchen.

"So, I hear you had a good night last night huh kids?" Bella blushed and looked Emmett dead in the eye.

"Yeah, well, at least your brother knows how to please a woman." I was so proud that she never took any shit from Em; just gave it right back to him. However, it was at that moment that my father decided to clear his throat and remind her that my parents were in the room.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone turn that color that wasn't choking Bella. That's not red, that's purple." Emmett gave a deep laugh as Rosalie attacked him, slapping everywhere she could reach.

I pulled Bella into my arms and whispered to her that it was okay, we were all adults here.

"No one besides Em is going to make fun of you Bella. Come on; show us your beautiful face." She had tucked her face down to her chest and let her hair shield her from everyone's prying eyes.

She looked up at me and smiled. Yeah, she wasn't going to take anything from Emmett.

"Well, at least I know that one of my son's has inherited his father's special talents." Now it was my Dad's turn to blush.

**Okay, so that got away from me a little bit, but Thanks giving and the girls shopping trip is next I promise. I would like to send a cloned horny chef Edward to everyone who reviewed. To all of you with love. Treat him well; he will treat you very well. Oh, and I finally got all of the links to those pics up on my profile. Check it out.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	20. Thanksgiving

**I own nothing. I do, however, own the idea of horny chef Edward, which is okay by me. Okay, finally, Thanksgiving. I'm at 20 chapters already with no signs of stopping. Hope you all keep reading. Who knew I was so long winded? Well, except for everyone who's ever had a conversation with me…**

**BPOV**

Wednesday was fun. Esme allowed us girls to go grocery shopping with her, as long as no one tried to purchase anything. We left the boys at the house, shopping with four people was bad; I could not imagine shopping with eight.

"So, what do you have already Alice? Did you do a kitchen inventory like I asked?" Alice grimaced slightly, hanging her head.

"Well, no. But I did have Edward do one for me. Here's the list." She handed Esme the slip of paper as we marched into the store.

"Okay, girls let's get this done and get back before they wreck the place. Rose and Alice will take the produce and drinks stuff, Bella and I can take the rest. Meet up back here in 30 minutes. Ready, go." Okay, I think all that watching football has finally gotten to Mama Cullen.

"And, blue 42 blue 42, hike!" Rose said to us sending us all into hysterics.

"Okay, I will admit that the football is rubbing off on my organizational skills, none the less, it works. Go before I drag you all around the store with me." Smiling she pushed Rose and Alice's cart in the opposite direction of where we were going.

We wandered the aisles, in an orderly fashion of course, to find everything that we needed. We made silly, polite conversation the whole time. When we got to the turkeys, the talk turned embarrassing.

"So, Bella."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, after finding you this morning, if Edward is…I mean do you…no, that's not it." Esme started and stopped a few more times before I took pity on her.

"Esme just spit it out. After yesterday morning, I can tell you anything and you can tell me anything."

"Well, I figured that you and Edward were sleeping together, since you are living together. I didn't ever expect to SEE you together though and I'm curious about something." Oh, shit. That's what she meant by finding us together this morning? I think I'll just curl up and die of embarrassment now.

"Um, okay. What's your question?" I squinted and flinched, like she was going to hit me with her best shot.

"Well, I have two. Number one, are you being careful? It's not like I don't want grandkids, I just would think that you'd want some more alone time before they come along." Oh my GOD. She did not just ask me that. My face felt like it was on fire as I looked at my feet and tried to answer.

"Yeah, we're being safe. I'm not ready for kids yet." I mumbled to my shoes. If this is what she was thinking about when she said she'd be my mom, I don't think I want it anymore.

"Okay, good. Second, are you getting married?" Wow, she totally just called me out.

"Well, he hasn't asked. I mean I'm not against it, but well, he hasn't asked." I felt a little bolder with the answer to this one; I was actually able to look her in the eye.

"Okay, well, I was just curious. Looking out for you. What do you think of this one?" She held up a turkey for inspection and effectively changed the subject. I had a feeling that there was more to that, but she didn't want to share.

WE met back up with the girls, paid and hauled everything out to the car. It was a longer trip to get back to Alice's than we would like, but when you live in the middle of nowhere, you have to drive a while to find a decent supermarket.

We all were trepidations about heading inside once we got back to the house. There was no telling what we would find. What we did find, however, left us all dumbfounded.

All four of our boys had stripped to the waist and were fighting on the living room floor. No, not fighting, they were wrestling. Why were they wrestling? As we stood there in shocked silence, I realized that I didn't care. One look at the other girls told me that they didn't either.

All four of us watched with our mouths agape as Jasper fought Emmett and Carlisle fought Edward. There are four half naked, sweaty images of male perfection on display for us to ogle. I heard a squeak from Rosalie as Emmett got the upper hand in his fight and Pinned Jasper down. She was panting and her face was totally pink as she eyed Emmett with uncontrolled lust. I turned to the other fight and couldn't help the growl that left my lips as Edward pinned his father.

Someone has to stop this before it turns into some kind of creepy, all in orgy.

"Oh my…not that we mind at all, but may we ask why you are wrestling on the floor half naked?" God bless Esme. She was fanning herself and she spoke with a quiver in her voice. Four sweaty, gorgeous heads shot up in our direction at once.

"My dears, there had to be some way to release all this testosterone with all of you gone." Carlisle spoke directly to Esme as out boys got off the floor and began to stalk us with feral grins on their faces.

"Oh." And with that one word, the spell was broken. Esme ran up the stairs with Carlisle close on her heels, Alice and Jasper made it to the net room where the door shut with a resounding "thud." I was slowly backing into the kitchen as Edward chased me. I could see over his shoulder that Rose wouldn't even make it out of that room.

"Oh, perfect choice Bella, the kitchen is where I've always wanted you." As he said this I noticed that there was no more room to back up; my legs hit the counter.

He advanced on me before I could get a word out. He roughly picked me up as I shoved my tongue in his mouth. Seeing him all sweaty like that, RAWR! I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to rip my clothes off.

We were panting and moaning into each other's mouths as he roughly pawed my newly exposed flesh. With one grunt, he shoved his pants far enough down his legs to expose his big, hard cock to my eager gaze. He shoved my legs off his waist so that he could remove my pants, and then grabbed my ass and picked me back up.

I began a panting chant of "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" as he threw us around the room trying to find a spot to fuck. He finally pressed me up against a wall and thrust into me.

"Ungh, Bella, I need you." I placed my feet against the wall and pulled myself up and then slammed my body down onto his cock. I was screaming his name the whole time; he was beyond words, simply grunting. It made me all the more horny thinking that I could do that to him.

With a roar that shook the whole house he thrust up as I fell down and we came together. I could feel him dripping out of me and down my thighs but, I could not care less.

He tremblingly let me down after he pulled out of me. I was shaking and panting as I attempted to find my clothes scattered around the kitchen. My panties were shredded, but luckily all my other clothes were serviceable. I grimaced as I pulled my jeans on, I hate going commando. I glanced at Edward, by the look on his face, he seems to like it.

"Do you think it's safe to go back out there?" we listened for a moment, there were no sounds coming from the living room. He snuck a peek out the door.

"Yeah, they're just pulling the last of their clothes on now." He chuckled sexily. My eyes darkened a bit as I realized that he was still shirtless, sweaty and panting. I tired to brush it off.

As I walked past him, I leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he had other ideas. He grabbed me by the waist and dipped me before kissing me so passionately that my toes actually curled. I was dizzy when he let me back up. I had a goofy grin on my face as we marched back into the living room. We walked in to thunderous applause.

"Who knew that shy little Bella would be the loudest screamer in this family?" Emmett was the loudest of them all.

After I got over the embarrassment of that little spectacle (Edward was no help, he actually got hi fives from everyone, including his father!) we unpacked everything from the car and decided to turn in, we would be starting early tomorrow.

Edward and I left that night, but we knew we'd be staying over again the next night, so when we got home the first thing we did was pack a bag. I got everything ready for the pie, so all I had to do tomorrow was place it in the oven. I fell into bed after the long day, curled into Edward's arms and did not dream.

When I woke up on Thanksgiving morning, I jumped into a flurry of activity. I ran into the kitchen to start the coffee pot and a small breakfast. Esme said we'd be eating around 2 so; there was no need for anything big. Once it was all done, I brought Edward breakfast in bed and we talked as we watched the sun rise out my bedroom window.

I threw my hair up and went into the kitchen to finish assembling the pie and put it in the oven as Edward showered. Once it was in, I set the timer and began to get ready.

I loved my dress. Alice had taken us all shopping to this funky little vintage boutique she had found in Burlington that day we all went to Vermont. I found the perfect dress. It was short and satiny dark blue with big thick gathered fabric shoulder straps. We managed to pair it with some ballet flats that were the dyed the same color as the dress.

Alice had found one that looked like it was made for her. It was maroon satin with a black and gold lace overlay and a cute black sash that tied at her waist and spaghetti straps. She paired it with some gold stilettos that had ties up her legs.

Rose's dress was a total work of art. When she had tried it on, she looked totally like Marilyn Monroe. It was red velvet with ¾ sleeves and a bunched fabric scoop neckline. It had blonde bombshell written all over it. She got black peep toe heels to go with it.

I finished getting ready, pulled the pie from the oven and slid it into a pie box from my bakery and we were ready to go. Edward looked dashing, as usual, in a white button up shirt with a dark blue sweater over it and nice khakis.

When we got inside, it smelled like heaven. I brought the pie into the dining room and set it on the side serving table to cool before checking on Esme in the kitchen.

I found that Rose and Alice were keeping her company, but not touching any of the food. We promised not to lift a finger after all. Alice noticed me first.

"Bella, you look amazing! And look at Esme's dress. Aren't you glad we all decided to go vintage?" I did a double take at Esme. She had a total Donna Reed thing going on. Her dress had to be straight out of the 40's. Black, falling to just above her knee and covered in sparkles it looked perfect for her.

"We all match." I giggled.

We called the boys to set the table as we watched Emmett pull the giant turkey out of the oven and carry it into the dining room.

We had just sat down, everyone across from their significant other; when Esme asked Carlisle to start with what he was thankful for.

"I give thanks that we can all be together today, and that we are all happy and healthy."

"I'm thankful to have such a wonderful family that adopted us in and loves us." Alice had unshed tears in her eyes as she looked around the table.

"I am so grateful to have my loving wife here to support me constantly, and that our business is finally getting off the ground." Jasper always knew just what to say to push Alice over the edge and make her cry with happiness.

"I'm thankful for this amazing family that has accepted me like one of their own, and I'm thankful for my wonderful fiancé." Rose looked at Emmett expectantly. I geld my breath, Emmett can't really be sweet.

"I'm thankful that my fiancé is smoking hot, my football team is undefeated and I get to eat my mom's home cooking!" I let out a little giggle at that. Even Esme couldn't be mad, everything he said had it's hear in the right place.

"I give thanks that I finally found Bella in my life." Edward kissed my hand as he said that and Rose slapped the back of Emmett's head.

"I'm thankful that I have a family again." Like Alice, I had tears in my eyes, and Esme reached over to take the hand that Edward wasn't holding when I said it.

"And finally I am thankful that I have all my kids here with me and my wonderful husband today. It wouldn't be the same if anyone of you were missing."

It was all watery smiles as Carlisle carved the turkey. A little talking recommenced as all the food was passed around until all the plates were full. Esme cleared her throat again.

"Emmett, would you please say grace dear?" Oh this should be good.

"Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub, YAY GOD!" Nervous laughter erupted around the table as everyone was satisfied with that except his mother.

After an hour of uninterrupted eating, I sat back and rubbed my belly.

"That was so good, but I think I've gained about 15 pounds." Edward chuckled and leaned over, "No, you didn't you still look amazing in that dress. Just you wait till we get --." He was cut off by a yawn coming out of his mouth. Now it was my turn to chuckle.

"Probably not tonight honey."

"Alright, boys clear the table and then you are excused to go watch football or whatever you do."

"Yes Esme" and "Yes mom" chorused around the table.

"Now, girls, lets go find the aprons that I know are hanging around here so that we don't ruin our dresses. I'm having too much fun to change yet." I announced, picking my way into the kitchen.

We allowed Esme to pack leftovers and do nothing else as we set up a dishwashing chain. Alice rinsed, I scrubbed, and Rose dried.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. We sat on our men's laps and zoned in front of the TV until Alice announced it was time for us girls to go to bed. We had to get up at the ungodly hour of 2 am to get to the Mall of New Hampshire by 4 when it opened.

As I trudged up to bed, Edward caught up with me. We got undressed and he tried to get all frisky; for the first and I hope only time ever, I had to turn him down.

"I have to get up in less than 6 hours. I'm going to be tired enough. Besides, your mother already caught us post sex, I shudder to think what would happen if Rose, Alice and your mother walked in on us sleeping together naked in the morning." He spooned up beside me as I stopped talking. He yawned in my ear loudly.

"Okay, love you. You know, I'm gonna marry you."

**Whew, two lemons in one day, I'm bushed. Please don't kill me for that ending when I have to leave you all for a couple days. Hope you liked them playing happy family, I know I liked writing it. Well, review for me, and I'll make time ASAP to update.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	21. Shopping

**I own nothing. Wow, over 100 reviews. Cool. I dunno what else to say. Thanks? Hope you like the newest installment, a few people asked why Esme asked Bella about getting married, the answer is in this chapter. SO Sorry I haven't updated, first it was my hubby's birthday and then everyone updated this weekend, so I was catching up on my reading. Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

**EPOV**

As promised Rose came to steal Bella from my bed at 2am; I feigned sleep. I could hear them whispering as Bella got dressed. Rose left the room and I felt Bella give me a kiss on the cheek and whisper, "Good Morning, I love you" before quietly shutting the door behind her.

Once that door latched shut my eyes flew open but I didn't move. I listened for the sound of 4 car doors shutting and the car driving away before I moved.

I got out of bed and quickly dressed before making my way down to the kitchen. I made a fresh pot of coffee and sat at the table to think while it was still quiet.

Do I really want to marry Bella, or was I just talking in my sleep? Yes, I do want to marry Bella. Wow, that shocked even me. Well, the girls will be shopping all day, maybe I should do some shopping too.

I was on my second cup of coffee at 5 am when my father was the first one awake. Big surprise there. I fixed him some breakfast and a cup of coffee before sitting back down; while I was totally on autopilot.

He dug in hungrily; I took the opportunity to think before speaking. Do I want to ask his help with this? I thought back to all the times watching him and my mother together. He is quite possibly the most romantic person I've even known.

"Dad, I need your help with something today."

His eyes flew open fully for the first time that morning as he regarded me. He made a hand gesture for me to continue.

"Well, I need your help picking out a ring for Bella; I want to ask her to marry me."

His reaction shocked the shit outta me: he burst out laughing.

"Your mother owes me twenty bucks!"

"What? You bet with mom about when I would propose to Bella?" I didn't know if I should be amused or pissed; at the moment I was both. He stopped laughing and looked at me across the table.

"Edward, you never do anything half-way. When you told us that the two of you were moving in together, we knew it was only a matter of time. You mother thought she would have a ring when we got here; I thought that you'd buy a ring before Christmas."

He chuckled again; it wasn't often that dad won a bet over mom. He would never let her live this one down.

When Emmett and Jasper stumbled downstairs I made them breakfast and filled them in on my plan for the day. After some manly congratulations, Em decided that he wouldn't miss that for the world. After one quick phone call, he was cleared to stay until this afternoon.

We piled into my Volvo and headed to Montpelier. There was a small antique jewelry shop there that I knew would have the perfect ring for my Bella.

**BPOV**

In all but one way, this day was not off to a great start. When I got downstairs, Alice didn't allow me to have a proper cup of coffee before practically throwing me in the car. On the way, nothing was open. So now, here I stand, freezing my ass off and bitching due to lack of caffeine, waiting for the damn mall to open.

I was trying to focus on the one good thing; Edward. Last night Edward had told me that he was going to marry me. Every time I thought about it, my face lit up into a smile. I didn't say a word to anyone, especially Esme, after our talk the other day. I wanted to keep this a secret. Plus, I was sure that he thought I hadn't heard him.

I was thinking about Edward again when I had an epiphany; I had no idea what to get Edward for Christmas. I mean, what do you get the man that has everything. Esme must have read the look on my face because she pulled me into a hug.

"I just know that we will find the perfect thing for him inside. You'll know it when you see it dear." With that I relaxed into Esme's warm embrace and stopped bitching about when we were going to get inside.

GOD BLESS THE MALL OF NEW HAMPSHIRE!!! When we stepped inside the first thing I saw was an open Starbucks. I got two, just to piss Alice off by slowing her down. She huffed and pouted and crossed her arms, but nothing could dissuade from both my coffees. I deserved them, I totally earned them.

"Fine Belly, be that way. Follow behind us then and try not to spill on anything!"

I trudged along behind them, no longer bitching, but keeping quiet and keeping my eyes open for the perfect gift for Edward. I finished my coffees and threw them away as we found way into some clothing store or other. Alice decided that we would all buy our Dresses for Esme's infamous Christmas party.

We all found gorgeous dresses. Similar to each others but different enough that we wouldn't match in any way. I continued to march along behind everyone and keep quiet.

Alice went into an artwork store to find some painting for one of the bedrooms and I took the opportunity to stand outside. I was looking around, minding my own business, when I saw it, the perfect gift for Edward, in a jewelry store next to me.

I grabbed Esme and dragged her over to the window, to ask if she liked it.

"Oh, Bella, it's perfect. He's always wanted one of those. His grandfather had one that he let him play with when he was little. Unfortunately, when his grandfather died, it was lost." I could've jumped up and down in happiness.

We went into the store and asked the sales person to pull it from the window to look at it. It was a solid silver pocket watch, circa 1918. It had an engraving on the inside "For my love, may you look at this and think of me." I heard Esme gasp and saw her bring her hands to her face.

"It's his. This is Edward's grandfather's watch. Bella, if you don't get this I will." She actually had tears in her eyes. I wanted to ask how it came to be here, but it didn't matter. I had to have it.

We made the purchase as I fought with myself as to whether to have the engraving added to or not. I decided not. I figured it would mean more if I didn't tamper with it.

We took our purchase and made our way back to find the others. I chanced a glance at my watch; damn only 11am.

**EPOV**

WE found the perfect ring for Bella in record time and headed back home. I drove us to our apartment so that I could hide the ring. Where could I hide it that Bella wouldn't find?

I settled on the side compartment of our big suitcase; Bella would never look in there. I drove everyone back to Jasper's and we had to say goodbye to Emmett. I would never admit it, but I loved having the big idiot around. I missed not seeing him all the time.

Dad, Jazz and I went inside to start a gourmet dinner for our ladies, who had just called saying that they'd be back in about and hour. Well, I went to start a gourmet dinner and gave Jazz and Dad simple prep jobs.

I decided to make grilled duck breasts with a maple glaze and wild mushroom risotto. Dad was making the glaze and Jazz was dicing up the mushrooms when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, so I picked up quickly. Is Bella okay? Did something happen to them on their way home? Oh God.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello? Is this Edward?"

"Yes, this is he? What is this about?"

"I'm sorry, this was the last number called from the phone that we have, the emergency contact." With those words the bottom dropped out of my stomach. I tightened the grip on my phone; I didn't want to drop it.

"Are you still there? There was an accident on I-89. It seems that your brother had been hit by another car that was going too fast."

Dad and I looked at each other and dropped, Jasper grabbed the phone from my hand and was all business as he got the information so we could go find Emmett.

**BPOV**

Amazingly, due to the pixie's driving, we were on the road in no time. I don't know how she did it; I covered my eyes and held on for dear life when we were pulling out of the parking lot.

We had called our boys and told them we'd be home in about 2 hours and we were cruising along, laughing and joking with each other.

"I know that I put up a fight today but I'm really glad that I came with you. I hesitate to say it because I know it'll be used against me later but, I had fun shopping today." I looked to Alice as I said it and you'd think I told her that she won the lottery or something.

"Oh, Bella, I knew that you'd come around someday. I promise to only use my powers for good in the future." Thankfully she was cut off because her phone rang. She passed it to Esme to answer; the roads were nasty and it was dark outside.

Esme answered the phone and I watched as her face went from amused to sad to horrified. She never even got a word out, which means that whoever called didn't know that it was Esme and not Alice listening.

"Oh my God." Esme whispered as she dropped the phone. She turned to us with tears in her eyes.

"Emmett's been hurt. We have to go to the hospital." She told Alice which hospital it was and the pixie mashed her foot down on the gas petal as I held Rose in the backseat.

"He'll be okay Rose. He's Emmett, nothing can hurt him. It will be okay."

I said it with much more confidence than I felt.

**Don't kill me! I PROMISE to update again tonight. Besides, you know me; I don't like drama; would I really kill Emmett?**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	22. Hospital

**I own nothing. So total karma for leaving you with that evil cliffhanger: I got fired about 3 hours ago. Look on the bright side; at least you'll get lots of updates for a little while.**

**EPOV**

The ride to the hospital was a total blur. When we got there it was crowded; how many people were hurt?

WE finally made our way to the reception desk and my father asked for Em.

"You and a whole bunch of other people. If you want to see Emmett Cullen, you'll have to wait until he leaves the hospital." Oh, God, the nurse thinks we're stalkers like the rest of these people! Carlisle angry is not a pretty thing; oh and here it comes now.

"If you want to keep your job you will let me in to see him right now. Not only am I a doctor I am also his father! These are his two brothers. If you value anything in this world, you will direct us NOW!" He actually turned red in the face and the nurse looked like she just wet her pants. If I wasn't so terrified for Em, I'd probably be laughing.

"Ju-Just up the el-elevator to floor 6, then ro-ro-room 614." Fuck, the poor woman really did wet her pants; I could smell it now.

Without so much as a glance backwards, Dad marched off and we found ourselves outside room 614. WE marched in and were affronted with the sight of Emmett; lying in the hospital bed, his left arm and leg in bandages and elevated.

"Oh, son, wake up and tell me what happened." Dad had tears in his eyes as he approached Em's bedside and took hold of his uninjured hand.

Jasper quietly excused himself, saying that he'd meet the girls downstairs and bring them up. Dad left, mumbling something about finding Em's doctor. I looked down at him, my big brother, and protector of the family. Every time I fucked up, he was the first one to call me on it, but he was also the first one to defend me when someone fucked me over.

"Em, please, wake up. We need you."

**BPOV**

The ride to the hospital, which should have taken and hour, took about 35 minutes. The entire time I held Rose and let her soak my shirt with tears. I also had given my hand to Esme, so that she could squeeze it.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. It's Emmett we are talking about." I tried, but no one was listening to my half-hearted reassurances.

When we pulled up in front of the hospital, we saw Jasper waiting for us out front. Alice pulled into an ambulance parking space and practically flew into Jaspers arms.

"Don't talk to anyone; they'll just slow you down. Go inside, up the elevators to floor 6, room 614 on the right." He reached out and rubbed Rosalie's back as he talked. If she could've responded, she would have.

Esme and I supported the unresponsive Rose between us and followed Jasper's instructions.

When we hobbled into the room, Rose burst out into a fresh round of tears upon seeing Emmett in the bed. I felt Esme's grip on her loosen at the sight of her Eldest son, but Edward rushed over to help. He guided his mother to the chair he had been sitting on and lifted Rose like she weighed nothing and put her on the bed next to Em. Finally, he turned to me.

I could see the tears in his eyes, as I'm sure he could see the tears in mine. WE embraced, feeling guilty because we were relieved. WE were relieved that the other was okay. I heard the door open softly behind us, and Carlisle walked in. He stepped right over to Esme and pulled her into his arms.

He motioned for us to come outside the room with them and we stepped into the hall, simultaneously holding our breaths.

"I've spoken with his doctor. He's knocked out with drugs right now; he was in a lot of pain when they brought him in. His left arm and leg are broken and he's got major bruising on his chest, but he is going to be fine. The doctor said that the giant jeep and his seat belt saved his life."

I let out the breath I'd been holding and sagged into Edward's arms. I knew he'd support me.

"The doctor also told me that because he's an athlete, that will help his overall recovery."

I hadn't noticed that Alice and Jasper had come up behind us, but Alice spoke up before I could even really process everything.

"Why was he so far north this late? He should've been back in Boston by now." I felt my eyebrows furrow together as I saw Jasper's eyes flicker to Edward when she asked the question.

"I had asked for his help with something, and he called and asked if he could stay later. It's all my fault." Edward's voice broke at the end. I turned to pull him into my arms.

"Baby, it's not your fault. Some stupid drunk driver did this. Don't ever blame yourself. Em wouldn't want you to. Shhhh, he's going to be okay." I ran my fingers through his silky locks as I tried to soothe him.

Esme came over and took him out of my arms. I felt naked without him there. I watched as she whispered to him and he seemed to calm down. When he finally brought his head up, I could see the tears on his face and my heart broke. He does not need to blame himself for this.

**EPOV**

All my fault.

It's all my fault.

My brother could've died and it's all my fault.

**BPOV**

"Edward stop it. No one blames you. He's going to be fine." I could look into his eyes and see that he was torturing himself. I was not going to let that happen.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him away like a child in trouble. I found a deserted hallway and rounded on him.

"We were all alive. Emmett broke his arm and leg, but he's going to be fine. He might even be able to play football next year if he wants to. You are not coming home with me unless you stop being stupid and realize that this really doesn't have anything to do with you!" I hadn't meant to yell, but it just happened. He was being stupid.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't want you to be angry with me." He looked at me like a lost puppy. I had to hug him.

"I'm not mad at you baby. I just don't understand how you could possible blame yourself. Honestly, I'm just so glad that you are okay."

"I feel the same way. When I got the call, I thought it was about you."

We kissed, our mouths molding together perfectly. We both poured all of our guilt, fear, and love into that kiss. It left me a little wobbly at the knees.

"Come on, we need to get back to the others."

**EPOV**

I let her take my hand and lead me away. I felt better. I still felt a bit guilty, but she showed me that it wasn't my fault.

We pushed open the door to Emmett's room and saw that he was awake and talking softly with our father, trying not to wake Rose. She had finally cried herself to sleep.

"Em, man. How are you feeling?" I rushed over to his side, so he wouldn't have to move or raise his voice.

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt too much anymore. I'm more just bummed that I can't play football. I need to call coach." I laughed and I was ecstatic to hear Bella's soft laugh join me.

"I hate to break it to you brother, but I'm willing to bet they already know. You have a huge line of fans waiting downstairs." His eyes popped open wide and he tried to sit up, before he realized that he was in too much pain. With a big exhale of breath, he lay back down and pulled Rose to him.

"Dude just chillax. We will take care of you. Sleep now and we can talk tomorrow." I gave him a half hug and let him slide off into sleep.

Mom and Dad were going to stay with Rose and Emmett. We weren't that far from home so Bella, Alice, Jasper and I were going to go home and bring clothes for everyone tomorrow.

The drive home was silent. We left one car at the hospital and all went back together. Instead of taking a side trip to our apartment, we just went back to Alice and Jasper's. When we got there no one said anything; just walked inside and up to rooms. There would be time to talk tomorrow.

We undressed on auto pilot and climbed into bed. Bella and I curled into each other and just slept. We had nothing to say, we just needed to be close to each other.

**Well, it's not my best work, I totally apologize. I told you I wouldn't kill Emmett. I've bee a little distracted today, obviously. Well, read and review. I'm gonna try to update again tonight before I go to bed. I'm not sure I can sleep anyway.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	23. Life Affirmations

**I own nothing, well, even less now. You all are amazing, thanks so much for the well wishes for my job hunt. It was a very long day, but tomorrow I can wake up with a clear head and find something. Because if I don't they'll turn off my internet and then where would YOU be?**

**BPOV**

When I woke up I was more contorted around Edward's body than I thought humanly possible. I extracted myself only to have him roll on top of me to keep me in bed. Since he started working for Jazz, he hasn't been able to sleep in at all.

"Baby, we've gotta get up. I need food and we have to pack some things and get back to the hospital." He was so cute when he was like this I almost hated to do it.

He had his face planted between two pillows and one arm thrown over the top of his head; plus, I love the smell of him when he's slept all night; warm and comfortable and home.

"MMMmmmm, mmmm, mmmm, mmmmm, bmmm." I could hear something coming from the pillows, but I couldn't tell what.

"Honey Bunny, you'll have to surface to tell me what you just said." I smiled; he hates that nickname. His head shot up from between the pillows and his eyes narrowed to glare at me.

"First, I hate that fucking name, second what I said was 'But I don't wanna get up Bella'." He was getting out of bed as he said it; should I gloat over this easy victory or save it for later?

As we finished getting dressed and made our way downstairs (bickering the whole time) I reflected upon the fact that even with drama all around us, we could still just be a normal couple. Even if he did annoy the crap out of me, and I him.

Edward and I had decided against any life affirming activities when we got home last night, but one look at Jaspers face this morning told me that they didn't share our decision.

"Good Morning Jasper. How are you feeling today? You look….chipper?" It took everything I had not to laugh, but he didn't even catch the subtle hint of sarcasm in my voice. Edward did however, and laughed as he clapped Jasper on the back.

"Got lucky last night huh?" As he said that I totally 'pulled an Edward.' I hung my head, groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. God it's going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

I was in a very playful mood today. Everyone is going to be okay. Before we left I pulled Jasper aside and told him of an idea I had; if everyone agreed, I'd get to spend lots of time with Em, something I fell I've been missing lately. Jasper emphatically agreed, he thought it was a great idea.

I swatted Bella's perfect ass playfully on the way to the car. She jumped in surprise and turned to admonish me over her shoulder and tripped over her own feet.

"It's a good thing that you've got me here to catch you when you fall." I smiled down at her. She glared in response.

"Well, I wouldn't have tripped at all if you could keep your hands to yourself." She swatted my arm and I released her so we could climb in.

Alice, for once, insisted that Jasper drive. I think she was feeling a little nervous after Em's accident and Jasper was the most adult driver we had.

We drove to the lot where Emmett's car had been towed and got a look at the damage as we pulled his things from the trunk.

"Wow, he sure is lucky. Look at that! It's completely totaled." I whistled.

"Don't bet on it, if anyone can fix it, it's Rosalie." Rose owned and was the head mechanic at her own high-end body shop in Boston. If I knew her, she'd already called them to come get the Jeep and fix it.

When we got to the hospital, the crowd had doubled. It was heartwarming to see all these people standing out in the cold, praying for my brother to get better. They weren't the only ones there.

We couldn't get into his room, because the whole defense had driven up to see him. Emmett was the heart and soul of the defense; they all looked up to him and he'd only been with them for 2 years.

"Oh my God, is that Tedy Bruschi? I love him; do you think he'd give me an autograph?" Bella was too adorable for her own good as she whispered to me, discreetly pointing at Bruschi.

"I'm sure he would Bella, go ask." I watched as she shyly approached him. He was so good to his fans; I knew that he'd give her an autograph. He didn't disappoint. He even let her take a picture with her cell phone.

We finally made it into Em's room when the players cleared out. The swelling had gone down enough on his arm and leg that now, instead of bandages, he had two silver and blue casts, signed by his teammates.

Rose looked much better this morning. I could tell that she was just so happy that he was going to be okay, that nothing else mattered to her.

**BPOV**

I walked over to Rose and held out the gifts that I brought her.

"Coffee and a toothbrush? Bella I love you, will you marry me?" I saw a genuine smile cross her face, which warmed my heart. She had been so lost and broken last night, I wasn't sure that I'd be able to sleep at all.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" I giggled, Emmett was pouting at Rose's proposal.

"Well, let's see. I've known her my whole life; I've known you for 5 years. She's never gotten herself almost killed and caused me to cry myself to sleep. Then, when I'm feeling better, but not really, she brings me coffee AND a toothbrush. Gee, I'd have to say that's Bella 4 Emmett 0." The whole tirade was dampened by the fact that she was smiling like a madwoman the whole time, but it was still funny.

"Yeah, but can Bella do that thing where I…" Emmett started to make a rude hand gesture but was cut off by six voices shouting.

"Enough Emmett! We don't need to hear that!" I glanced over to see that Carlisle and Esme had joined the festivities. I blushed, how much had they heard?

"Well, Rose and Bella, all you have to do is head into Vermont if you want to make it official." Carlisle said. Well, that tells me how much they heard.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I have a suggestion for Em and Rose." Edward hadn't said anything to me, so I turned to look at him along with everyone else in the room.

"Well, I was thinking, Em, if you aren't dying to get back into Boston, you could stay here while you recoup. That way we can all help you, and Rose can get some time away from you too." Emmett was grinning and Rose looked thoughtful.

"Rosebud, what's up?" I had to ask, as best friend, maid of honor, pastry chef and every other title you could throw at me. It's my job.

"Well, where are we going to stay? I don't want to be a burden. I can take him back home and we can deal with just the two of us." Voices rose all over the room at that, but mine was the one that silenced them all.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Ha, she winced at the use of the full name, "since when is it a bother to take care of family? You will stay at Jasper and Alice's. Also, this will be so nice, we can spend time together. I've missed you Rosebud. And even if he won't man up and admit it, Edward has missed his big brother too." I smiled at her and smirked at him.

"Outed as a woman by the siren who rules my life. Okay, I'll admit it, I miss you bro, and this is a chance for us to catch up. What do you say?"

"Yeah, let's do it. If I can't be with the team, I wanna be with my family. Plus, avoiding all of the hoopla in Boston would be nice. What do you say Rosie?" Emmett looked at Rose expectantly. He tried to throw in a pout, but it didn't really work, because she just laughed and patted his head.

"Okay Em, if it's what you want, I can't deny you. We'll set all of your doctor appointments and rehab up with the hospital here. I can't deny that I'll be nice to be near Bella and Alice too."

After that, we began to make all the arrangements for them. Even with Alice and Jasper not wanting to, they grudgingly accepted Rose's offer to pay for the room they were going to use. We were going into the busy ski season, Jasper and Alice would need the income if they had to lose the room.

Carlisle and Esme stayed long enough to see that we had everything settled, then got on the road, promising to call when they made it home. This family is going to be a little nervous about driving for a while.

We made all the plans to come back and pick up Rose and Em the next day and went home. I was dying to sleep in my bed, so we took both cars this time; dropping Alice's off at the B and B, while picking up Edward's Volvo.

We had barely made it into our apartment before I was attacked. Edward grabbed my ass and lifted me up so he could reach my lips while carrying me into the bedroom. He roughly tossed me on the bad and watched as I bounced.

"Not that I'm complaining at all, but what brought this on?" I asked as I pulled my sweater over my head. It had been 3 days since we'd had sex; I was going a little crazy.

"I just missed your body. I was not going to give you a chance to deny me." His eyes darkened as he crawled up the bed, covering my body with his.

"How do you want it tonight?" With that question, I was undone. I ripped his shirt over his head and threw it into the hallway; I think, I wasn't really watching. There was too much exposed skin to admire.

I flipped us over and attacked his chest. It was like a work of art. I traced the outline of his pecs with my tongue and then the outline of his abs. He tasted like heaven and spice and just…him.

I came back up and bit down on the front of his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark; I knew he liked that.

"You belong to me." I growled out in between bites. I made my way to his nipples and bit down on them too, soothing with my tongue after. He flipped us again.

"I'm in charge tonight Isabella." Oh, I love it when he gets all commanding with me.

He blew on my nipples through the lace bra I was wearing and they immediately responded, perking up so he could see them. His hot mouth descended over them as he shoved a hand behind me to unclasp the stupid material keeping our flesh apart.

The offending clothing was removed as I ran my nails down his back, hard. This was our life – affirming night. We were going to mark each other; show possession. It made me wetter just thinking about it.

He trailed his tongue down my stomach to the waist of my jeans, where he, God save me, popped the button with his teeth. I let out a small whimper at that; he looked up.

"Bella, be loud. Prove who you belong to. No small noises here. Scream for me." RAWR!! God, I love it when he's like this.

He pulled my pants and panties down in one motion and inched his way back up my legs; placing kisses all along the way. I hooked an ankle behind his head and yanked his face down to my wet center. It was pulsing for him.

"No more foreplay. Do it now." My eyes rolled back into my head as he lowered his face to my pussy and blew his cool breath across it. My whole body was racked with shivers.

He lowered his lips to where I wanted him and I arched up off the bed and moaned his name. Before I could even process, he had two fingers pumping in and out of me as he attacked my clit with his amazing tongue.

I hit my orgasm quickly and, as soon as he felt it, Edward was inside me. There is nothing like the feeling of being filled up AS you are clenching. It made him feel even bigger.

He thrust into me like a madman. I was screaming his name over and over, I couldn't get enough. Even that was not enough to tell him how I felt; how this felt. I could feel him getting close to his own release and I wanted it.

"Baby, Edward, do it. Fill me up. Ungh, you feel so fucking good." I said it slowly, dragging out the words and once I finished I bit him; hard!

With that, he came inside me. I held him close as he shook to his completion. I released the skin between my teeth and soothed it with kisses, as I drifted to sleep.

**So sorry about the Tedy Bruschi thing. I've been in love with him for about 14 years. You should Google image search him; he is beautiful. And the man can play football like no one else. Okay, I'm done. I think this chap is better than the last one. How about you? What do you think? Also, I'm kinda looking for a co-writer/beta type person on Cullen Bunch. Anyone interested, send me a PM.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	24. Jake and Tanya DRAMA

**I own nothing. You are all so nice. Just to let you all know, I have an interview today. Fingers crossed! I am also humbled by the fact that you like my story so much. You will see in a moment that there are a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter; THEY ARE ON PURPOSE! You'll understand if you say it phonetically out loud. Anyone from the Northeast will get it right away. Keep reviewing, it makes me very happy and I need that now!**

**BPOV**

We picked Emmett up from the hospital, and he complained the whole way.

"My leg hurts, can't you give me more pain meds?"

"Can you go over more bumps please?"

"Why are you driving so slow?"

"Why are you driving so fast?"

"Oh my god Emmett shut the fuck up! Dammit, who knew that you were such a whiny bitch?" I giggled; I guess Edward was fed up.

Alice took the first shift taking care of him. Edward and I offered to drive to Boston and get enough stuff for a few months. Edward wanted to check on Jake and his kitchen anyway.

True to what we thought, Rose had the Jeep towed to her garage and was getting hourly updates as to the problems with it. Right before we left we could hear her screaming over the phone at someone.

"I don't care what it takes! Without seeing it, I know that it is fixable. You are such an incompetent moron! FUCKING FIX IT!"

Edward and I shook our heads and made our way to the car. We were hoping to be back late tonight, but after that little display, maybe we could stretch it overnight.

We were half way to Boston when my phone rang; it was Emmett. I groaned.

"Please don't make me take this call. I thought we were away from him for a while?"

Edward chuckled, "Well, I can't take it because I'm driving and if no one answers, well….let's put it this way. Does Emmett knock on a door? No he pounds on it until you answer or the door breaks."

I flipped the phone open reluctantly, as thought it would explode in my face.

"He-Hello?" I grimaced waiting for it; and there it is, Emmett whining is not fun.

"Bella why did it take you so long to answer? Were you ignoring me? Why don't you like me anymore?"

"Sorry Emmett, No, of course I still like you."

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck here for forever, I need stuff to watch. Bring my tv/dvd player from my bedroom and my PS3, cuz I can't stand up to play Wii and you have to load up as many movies and games as you can. Alright, Rose is gonna feed me now, gotta go. Bye!"

"He hung up on me! I didn't even have a chance to say yes or no." I whined.

"Well, what did he want? I mean we are supposed to be catering to his every whim right?" I don't think I'd ever heard Edward sneer before, but that is totally what he just did.

"His tv/dvd, PS3 and all the video games and DVDs we can load up. I think that can be your job. I'll pack clothes." I said with a smug smile. The TV wasn't big, but packing all those DVDs and games was going to be hellacious.

We made it to Boston around lunch time and decided to surprise Jake by taking him out to lunch. I was excited to see my old friend again; it'd been too long.

"Jake! Oh, it's so good to see you! I can't wait to see Nessie and the kids too. Wherever you want to go to lunch boys, it's on me!" I was channeling Alice with all this hyperactivity.

"Bells, it's great to see you too, I've missed you. Nessie can't wait to show off little Quill and the soon to be named new baby. We just got the first sonogram but we want to be surprised on whether it's a boy or girl." He took my hand and let me out of the kitchen as Edward stayed behind to talk to the Sous Chef Tanya.

"Oh, we have so much to talk about, but first. Where to for lunch?" I thought my face was going to burst from all the smiling.

Jake looked exactly the same: well over 6 feet tall, built like a body builder, russet colored skin, long black hair, gorgeous smile; that's my Jake. God, if I didn't have Edward as an example of perfection, I would be drooling all over him. He looked a little sheepish as he answered.

"Well, I was thinking that the little Thai restaurant by the Christian Science Reading room would be great. If that's okay?"

"Jake, I said whatever you want, jeez. Besides it's not like I can get decent Thai food in the middle of nowhere New Hampshire." I grinned up at him as he laughed.

Edward joined us looking less than pleased; Jake decided to go get changed for lunch. I took the opportunity to question him.

"What's up honey? You look kinda pissed."

"It's just that bitch Tanya. She's threatening to quit and take half of the kitchen staff if I don't fire Jake and promote her. God, I wish I could find a reason to fire her. She's not even half as good as she thinks she is. Bimbo." I thought about that for a second.

"Well, let's ask Jake what he's seen since he's been here. I'm sure we can come up with a solution."

Lunch was amazing, but the company was even better. We talked and laughed and drank way too much for it being lunch time, but who cares? We finally got around to asking Jake about the Tanya problem. He hiccupped into his beer once before turning to Edward.

"Man, the reason that she thinks she could walk out with half the staff is because she's fucked at least 15 of your best cooks. Man, she even propositioned me when I started. That woman, and I use the term loosely, is something else." Edward flinched when Jacob said all this, and something clicked in my head.

"Hey! You didn't fuck her did you? I mean, I'm not jealous, you are mine now, but I don't wanna catch anything from the skank. I guess, though, this is a perfect reason to fire her. She's essentially a manager; she can't screw the employees and get away with it." My head pun a bit as I cut my ramblings off. Edward took my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes.

"No, Bella I swear to you I never slept with her, for all of the reasons you just eloquently rattled off. She did, however make a pass at me." He planted a sweet kiss on my lips and I heard Jake mime puking over Edward's shoulder.

"Cut it off Jake. I mean out, cut out Jake…nope that's not right either. I think I need to drink more often; usually I'm not so light. I'm not such a weight. Well, you two know what I mean." They had fallen all over each other laughing; I guess I'm not the only one that's a little drunk.

"Come one boys, lets go get a cab and get us all into bed, nope I mean get you two to bed, no, somehow that's still not right."

"But Bellah, I gotta go get the cah outta the pahking garahge." Edward whined. Jake and I both looked at him.

"Wow, when you drink that Boston accent really comes out huh?"

**EPOV**

We stumbled out to the street to get a cab and dropped Jake off at his house before making our way to Rose and Em's place. I was totally drunk at 4 in the afternoon but I couldn't remember when I'd had this much fun. Bella was getting very hands-on once we got into the apartment and I couldn't care less.

We sloppily kissed our way into the bedroom and flopped down. That's when my phone rang. I groaned as I pulled away from Bella.

"Hang on a sec, it might be impotent, no, imported, no, it might be an emergency." She giggled as I held the phone to my ear.

"This bettah be good, I was about to get some."

"So sorry brothah, but I wanted to let you know that I need some frickin chowdah from Legal Seafood when you come back." Emmett, of course. He always knew how to interrupt.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll get your damn chowdah. Don't call again."  
"Wicked pissah bro."I could hear the phone being wrestled away from him and a dull thud.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. He just took his pain meds and he's getting a little crazy. And what is with that accent? God, you two sound ridiculous when you're intoxicated."

"Sorry Rosiebud. I'll talk to yah tahmorow." I hung up and dropped my phone on the floor.

I turned back to Bella to see that she was totally knocked out. Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them.

I woke up in the morning; we slept for over 15 hours, with a pounding headache. To top it all off, I needed food badly. We skipped dinner, because we were asleep, and I was paying for it now. Then I noticed that Bella was not in bed with me.

I stumbled out of the room to see her in the kitchen, cooking and singing away, far too chipper for me this morning. She placed a fresh cup of coffee, glass of water and two Advil in front of me as I sat down at the kitchen island.

"Good morning baby. I see that you aren't feeling so great. I'll have omelets done in just a second. Oh, and I also made fresh cinnamon rolls." I gulped down the Advil and water and slurped at my coffee.

"How are you so chipper, and awake? How do you not have a hangover?" I wanted to demand, but my head wouldn't let me speak above a whisper.

"Oh, well, I woke up at 5, chugged a mountain dew and was ready to go. I called downstairs and they went to get the car for us by the way. I packed the clothes and got all the DVDs and games I could find together, all we have to do is get it to the car. Then of course, we have to go see Nessie and the kids. I'm so mad that we fell asleep last night. Oh well, okay here's your breakfast. Eat up, I wanna get going. I feel like I haven't been home in forever." Okay, whatever Alice did to Bella is ridiculous. This must stop. Oh, this omelet is so good. I groaned and took another bite as Bella watched me over the top of her coffee cup.

"Okay, no more caffeine for you today sweetheart, you are scaring me a bit. And second, it'll only take me 5 minutes to get ready once I finish breakfast. Speaking of, where's my cinnamon roll?"

**BPOV**

He was so cute when he's hung-over. Poor baby. I passed him a cinnamon roll and packed the rest up to take to Nessie and Jake. Hmmm, I wonder how Jake is doing this morning. Nessie probably took good care of him last night.

Edward finished breakfast and got dressed. I loved watching him move, so graceful. He began to pile everything by the door so we could get it all down to the car.

Twenty minutes later, with the Volvo packed to the roof, we were on our way to Jake and Nessie's. When we got there, Nessie came flying out the front door, well, as much as a 5 months pregnant woman can fly anyway.

"Bella, you look fantastic! Oh, you brought me cinnamon rolls! Cinnamon is my latest craving, how did you know? I'm so glad that you're here, even if it's just for a little while. Come inside, it's freezing out here." I need to introduce her to Alice; they would get along like peanut butter and bananas.

We had a great visit with the Black family. Quill is adorable, of course, how could he not be with two beautiful parents? I enjoyed the time with them and was really sad when it had to end. We had one more stop to make before we could go home.

"Nessie, promise me that you will come and visit as soon as you can. Oh, and you are coming to the Cullen Christmas Party right?" I hugged Nessie the best that I could considering how big she was.

"Of course we'll be there Bella. Do I need a babysitter or can I bring Quill?" She hesitated while asking; she didn't know much about the party I guess.

"Bring him of course! Esme hires a babysitter for all the kids and they have a huge playroom for them to do Christmas stuff while we adults dance the night away. See you soon."

Edward was dragging me to the car. I guess he wanted to fire Tanya and get back home as soon as possible. I leaned out the window to yell back.

"Call me; we'll make plans for it. Love you!"

I leaned back into the car and stuck my face next to the heater. It is cold outside. Edward was stony and silent the entire drive to his kitchen. I couldn't blame him. He still wasn't sure if anyone would leave when he fired Tanya.

I came up with him, but stayed off to the side as he pulled her into the office. I could hear him yelling and see his arms gesturing wildly through the windows of the office. Then she yelled, threw open the door and stomped out, shoving me as she passed by.

"You whore; this is all your fault." She sneered on her way out. I was taken aback. How is this my fault? Why is she calling me a whore? What did I ever do to her? When Edward approached me I couldn't keep the hurt off my face.

"What did she say to you?" He grabbed my shoulder gently and turned me to face him. I told him what she said and he looked like he could kill.

"Edward, baby, just forget it. She's not worth your anger and we will never have to deal with her again. Just let it go."

We went back down and got into the car, with a promise from Jake that he'd call us if anyone left because of Tanya. I was so ready to go home.

"Uh, Bella, we have one more stop. But it will be quick I promise." I groaned what now?

"Well, I promised Em that we'd bring him some chowder from Legal Seafood. I called it in this morning, so we just have to pick it up. We don't even have to park."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"What it's not good enough for us to make it for him? God, I hope you aren't this bad when you're sick or hurt."

We picked up the chowder and made it back without further incident. I was still a little pissed at Em for treating us like slaves, but we were family, I guess.

Em's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when we brought in all of his stuff. I think I even saw a tear; those meds must be really good. Rose looked equally thrilled to see us, because between all of the stuff we brought and the fact that we were here, she could get some time away from the big baby.

I promised that we would take shifts with him the next day and we went home. We fixed a simple dinner and fell asleep in front of the TV, like a normal couple for once.

When I woke up at 5, Edward was already gone. He worked this morning and then he was going to watch Emmett and hang out with him until I came over in the afternoon.

I pulled on whites and went downstairs into the Bakeshop. I felt like I hadn't been there in forever. It was nice to turn on music and get to work. I had a few orders for the weekend coming up, so I started on them. I also decided to make something special for Em, the big baby, for getting hurt.

I make him a chocolate cupcake cake, decorated with Superman. I was pretty proud of it, I just hoped he liked it.

I closed up shop for the day, went upstairs to take a shower and change before I left. I made it to Alice's by 3:30. Apparently it was perfect timing, because I could hear yelling all the way from my car.

"I don't care, I'm hurt and I need sleep and I can't sleep with those people banging away in the next room. Make them go away!" Emmett was screaming at Edward.

"Em, they are on their honeymoon. They are going to bang as much as they want. Plus, they are paying customers. I'm not going to do a thing." Edward stood over Emmett's bed with his arms crossed, staring daggers at his brother. I stepped into the room to diffuse the situation.

I held out the cake box as a peace offering and watched as Emmett's eyes followed it.

"I tell you what Emmett; I'll give you the cake if you leave that poor couple alone. I won't even tell Rose about it, you can have it all to yourself. Deal?"

He hesitated for a second, but the thought of my baking won out.

"Deal. I promise to be good. Hand over the baked goods and no one gets hurt."

**Well, this chapter took much longer than I thought it would, sorry. I'm trying to find a job, pack my apartment, and relax all at the same time as trying to write. Not the easiest thing to do! Well, review, and I'll update again. **

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	25. Perfect Evening

**I own nothing. Sorry, I think that I've been trying to push this story over the last few days, and my writing is not at its best because of it. It's also taking me 2x as long to write a chapter, which is silly. Just because I'm not working doesn't mean I have to write constantly, right? Anyway, enjoy this latest chapter. **

**EPOV**

The next two week crawled by. Technically Bella and I were living at our apartment but between us both working and taking care of my whiny brother, we hadn't seen each other or been at home together at all. Needless to say I was getting a little frustrated.

Fortunately my parents Christmas party was this Saturday and I was going to take Bella and make a whole weekend out of it, just for us. I don't have any idea how Jasper and Alice managed to schedule even the one night for the party so that they could be there, but they did.

I had made plans to take Bella out to dinner at Radius, which was an awesome upscale French-American fusion bistro that she'd been dying to go to. I hoped that they didn't put prices on the menu, she'd never eat. It was funny, she had more money than she knew what to do with, but when people spent the littlest amount on her, she went ballistic.

After dinner and drinks, I had booked us a suite at Fifteen Beacon hotel. It seemed like it fit our style more than something like the Four Seasons. I had it in my mind to propose on Friday night, but I wanted it not to be forced, so I simply packed the ring to have it nearby, if the mood struck me.

As it did nearly everyday, Bella's beauty struck me as we were getting ready to leave Friday morning. She had a simple sweater and dark jeans with bare feet as she padded around the apartment, but she was stunning. She noticed me watching her.

"What are you looking at you crazy person?" She smiled and it almost knocked me to my feet.

"You. I am simply looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. You knock me off my feet." I had to have her in my arms, so I pulled her to me as we danced barefoot to no music in our living room.

"You are so cheesy sometimes, but somehow, it's always the right thing to say." She sighed into my chest and I almost proposed right then. The perfect moment.

"Come on; let's get this show on the road. I hate driving when it's dark out. I always fall asleep." She tugged herself out of my arms and continued on her trek to finish packing.

True to her word, she fell asleep half way into the drive. I checked to make sure that she was really asleep before I eased my window down for some background noise and called my brother.

"Emmett the magnificent speaking, how may I direct your call?" I laughed a bit at that, you never knew what you'd get when you called Emmett.

"It's me. Bella's asleep and I have a question for you. A SERIOUS question please." I tried to stress serious because, knowing my brother; he'd just make jokes if I didn't.

"Alright, Eddie, I'll do my best. What's up?"

"Okay, I think I'm going to propose to Bella tonight and I was wondering what you did when you asked Rose." I was nervous, not only about asking her to marry me, but I wanted it to be a total surprise and I didn't want to her to overhear anything. I know it was stupid to wait until now to ask, but I couldn't look Em in the eye when I did ask.

"Holy shit! Tonight? Okay, well, I'm not big on romance, but I got up early one morning and put the ring around the teaspoon for her coffee and brought her breakfast in bed. I didn't even really have to ask. She just jumped me; I knew that was my answer."

"Okay, well I think that helps a bit. Spontaneous is what I was going for anyway. Thanks bro."

"No problem, oh and let me tell you, engagement sex is way better than angry sex. Something for you to look forward to." I smiled, how in the world are we related?

"See you tomorrow Em. Kiss Rose for me."

"Oh I will." I heard laughing, a girly squeal and the phone clicked off.

We made it to the hotel in plenty of time to get ready for dinner. I hadn't told her where we were going, just to dress up a little. She was frustrated at that and slammed the bathroom door in my face when I asked if she needed help in the shower.

**BPOV**

I wasn't really mad at him, but he needed to know that I was not going to let him keep surprising me like that. I mean, first a suite at this romantic luxury hotel and now dinner? I'm going to get spoiled.

I showered and shaved and let my hair dry naturally. It had slight waves in it if I didn't blow dry. I left it down. I managed to escape Bella Barbie with Alice for this one and had packed my own dress for tonight. It was simple; black stretch velvet that came to just below my knees with cap sleeves and a square neckline and a tiny v at the center of my breasts. It hugged my curves like it was made for me; I knew that Edward would drool over it. I paired it with black patent leather open toed Mary Janes. They had a little bit of a higher heel than I liked, but I knew Edward would always catch me if I started to fall.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I expected him to fall over his own feet at the sight of me. I did not expect to drool at the sight of him.

He had on black dress pants that hugged him just right, a white button up shirt with no tie and a black jacket.

"You look delectable my love." I smiled at him.

"I know so do you." He tipped an imaginary hat at me as I giggled. We slipped our jackets on and linked arms as we headed to the restaurant.

Dinner at Radius was everything I expected and more. The food was amazing and we had a wonderful time. The Apple martini was to die for; they juiced the apples to order!

After dinner, we decided that we weren't ready to go back to the hotel, and Edward took me on a horse carriage ride around the park. It was so amazing. We didn't speak at all, just held each other and watched the world go by.

We made it back to the hotel and I opened the door to find candles all over the place and soft music playing. I looked at him in wonder.

"We haven't had much time to just be together lately. This weekend is just to remind us of what we are doing." He smiled and gently guided me into the room.

The candle light was perfect and I finally focused on the music. It was from my iPod. I made this play list of all my favorite love songs once. He went through the trouble of getting it onto a cd for us.

"Edward it is so perfect. I just love it. Thank you." Because of the accursed shoes I was wearing I didn't need to lean up to catch his lips at all. Our mouths moved slowly together, and like everything else that night, it was absolutely perfect.

As I pulled away, I managed to trip over my own feet and, I was right, Edward caught me before I fell.

"Why don't we get you out of those shoes? I want to dance with you." He sat me down on the bed and trailed his fingers down my legs to undo the buckle on my left shoe before pulling it off. He repeated the process on my right foot before pulling me back to my feet and kicking off his won shoes and socks.

We swayed back and forth, just holding each other, as we listened to my favorite love songs. When 'Here, There and Everywhere' by the Beatles came on, I had an involuntary shiver. I've always wanted to dance to this song at my wedding, but this moment eclipsed that completely. Nothing could make this moment any better.

As the song drifted off to a close, Edward pulled away from me to look into my eyes. He held my gaze as he slowly sunk to one knee. I gasped in surprise.

"Bella, I've loved you since before you even knew I existed. I spent years pining over you, wishing you were mine. I have you now and I will never let go. You mean the world to me. You have changed me into a much better man in the short time we've been together. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you this Isabella Swan. Will you be my wife?" In his hand he held a small ring box.

I noticed his hands were shaking and he looked like he was going to be sick. I couldn't understand why. He started to put the ring box back into his pocket and get up with his head hung down.

"I'm sorry, its okay if the answer is no, but I thought it was the perfect moment to ask. We don't need to talk about it." I put my hand on his shoulder before he could get up. I still couldn't understand why he'd think that. Then I realized I hadn't spoken!

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I love you. I love you so much, it was the prefect moment. I will marry you! YES." I wiped at the tears that had run down my cheeks as I spoke. He asked me to marry him! No one could be happier than I am right now.

He slipped the ring onto my finger and I lifted it up to look at it. It had a round center stone with two pear shaped stones on either side of it on a plain platinum band. It was perfect, it was me.

"It looks like an antique. It's perfect." I began to cover his face and neck with kisses.

"As soon as I saw it, I knew it was for you. And it is an antique." He kissed me back with passion.

We stood in front of the bed, devouring each other with kisses and gently swaying to the music still playing. As the next song came on, I knew there could never be a more perfect night in my life.

_I gotta tell you what __I'm feelin inside,_

_I could lie to myself, but its true  
__there's no denying when I look in your eyes,_

_Girl I'm out of my head over you  
I lived so long believin all love is blind  
but everything about you is tellin me this time_

He slipped the zipper of my dress down and let the dress drop to the floor. He hissed in surprise, I wasn't wearing anything underneath it. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor too. He pulled me back to him as we continued to dance.

_Its forever, this time I know and __there's no doubt in my mind  
forever, until my life is thru,_

_Girl Ill be lovin you forever_

_I hear the echo of a promise I made  
When __you're strong you can stand on your own  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go it alone_

I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and soon they were joining the rest of out clothes on the floor. He lay me gently down on the bed, never breaking contact with my skin as he did so. We gazed into each other's eyes as our hands explored one another's bodies like it was our first time.

_I never thought Id lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you is tellin me this time_

_Its forever, this time I know and __there's no doubt in my mind  
forever, until my life is thru,_

_Girl__ Ill be lovin you forever_

He was gentle and loving. He looked at me with a kind of awe on his face. I felt the exact same way. I knew that I couldn't last much longer, with him loving my body the way he was. When he finally lowered his lips to my peaked nipple, I arched my back up to him, desperate for more contact.

_I see my future when I look in your eyes  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
__Cuz I lived my life believin all love is blind  
But everything about you is tellin me this time_

_Its forever, this time I know and __there's no doubt in my mind  
forever, until my life is thru,_

_Girl__ Ill be lovin you forever_

I could hear him whispering something against my skin as he kissed my stomach and down to my legs, never missing an inch except where I wanted him the most. When he reached my ankles, he looked up at me and his eyes were black fire. I moaned out loud from the passion and love I saw reflected in them and I knew I needed him.

_Its forever, this time I know and __there's no doubt in my mind  
forever, until my life is thru,_

_Girl__ Ill be lovin you forever_

I pulled him up my body and opened my legs for him. He settled between them and kissed me as he thrust in. I felt whole, body, mind and soul at that moment. I had never felt love before, I knew that now.

He set a pace that was agonizingly slow, but amazing at the same time. Every time he thrust into me, he hit my spot, the one that made my eyes roll back into my head. I came 3 times before I felt him tense up and spill himself inside me.

He pulled out and rolled to his back so I could curl up next to him. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was him kissing my forehead and whispering to me.

"I'll be loving you forever."

When I awoke in the morning, I smiled and took the time to look at my ring in the morning sunlight. I slipped it off my finger to look at the band; I thought I could feel something inside of the band. It was very faded and you had to catch it in just the right light, but it was engraved with one word. Forever.

I slipped out of bed quietly; I didn't want to wake him. I pulled on a robe and went into the front room to order room service and wait.

I opened the door before they had a chance to knock and pulled the food into the room. I gave the poor boy a good tip and sent him on his way with a smile.

I rolled the room service cart into the bedroom as I pulled the robe off my shoulders and got back into bed. Edward smiled as I peppered his face with kisses and told him to get up.

We had a perfect morning. We ate breakfast in bed, then just lay there talking, knowing that we would have no time together at the party tonight. As that thought processed, I shot up out of bed.

"Oh my god. We have to tell everyone at the party tonight!"

**So, this totally started out as a filler chapter and took on a life of ****its own. The song I used is Forever by Kiss with the Australian Symphony Orchestra. It's what my hubby and I danced to at our wedding; I think it's beautiful, even though a lot of people laugh because it's Kiss. Look it up before you judge.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	26. Christmas Party

**I own nothing. So, hope you all liked the proposal, I know I did. So, having nothing witty to say, I'll just go with this PLEASE REVIEW! I average about 220 hits per chapter and only 8 reviews. Please, please review, it makes me happy and a happy writer is a motivated-to-update writer! Okay, subtlety is not my strong suit… Also, there's a pic of Bella's engagement ring and the Christmas dresses, if you wanna see them, on my profile. Read and REVIEW!**

**EPOV**

After watching Bella fumble around and freak out for a half-hour, I made a compromise with her. I told her that I would not be upset if she took her ring off and waited to tell everyone when it was just family at Christmas. She looked so upset at the prospect of everyone at the party knowing about our engagement and wanting to gush over it that I had to do something for her.

She chose to give the ring back to me so I could hold it in the box. When she jumped in the shower, I knew I had damage control to do and not a lot of time to do it in. I dialed my phone before I realized it was in my hand.

"Emmett's Excellent Eastern End, how may we E you today?"

"Em, I don't have time for that right now. Look, forget everything I told you last night."

"What? You didn't do it? I thought it was going to be your 'perfect moment'?"

"No, Yeah, I did ask, but she doesn't want anyone to know until Christmas."

"So she said yes? My little bro is getting married!"

"Em, I said shut the hell up. Yes, she said yes, but she doesn't want to make a big deal of it and so we were going to tell everyone at Christmas. Keep you big fat mouth shut." I ground that last bit out between my teeth, because I hear the shower turn off.

"Gotta go, she'll hear me. Remember what I said. See you at mum and dads in a few." With a solid click I hung up the phone. I didn't want Bella to be suspicious.

We were dressed and had our things ready to go in no time. Alice and my mother insisted that all the girls bring their dresses and get ready together. Luckily I was under no such orders and could just get ready and go instead of bringing everything with me.

We scrambled to get everything in the car and hurried over to my folk's house. Mom wouldn't mind if we were a little late, but I did not need Alice pissed off at me and I knew it would be my fault.

"You two are late! Edward, I swear, if you don't let her go so we can get ready, I will make you wish you had ever been born." Alice shouted at us from the front door as we pulled into the driveway.

"Well, I guess I need to let you go now. I don't want whatever she could get me with. Love you, see you soon." I kissed Bella softly once and made my way inside.

Bella was yanked upstairs by our loving little Tinkerbell and I made my way into the den and found Emmett, Jasper and Dad watching TV. I planted myself beside Dad and let my mind wander to last night.

_Girl I'll be loving you forever…_

**BPOV**

My anxiety over the engagement completely disappeared when Alice dragged me and my dress upstairs. What I saw horrified me.

Esme had a curling iron, Rose had some makeup torture implements, and Alice couldn't shut up about how I wrinkled my dress and now she was going to have to steam it before I could wear it to the party. I looked at Esme first, giving her my best puppy dog expression.

"Don't even try that with me young lady, this is something a mother does for her daughter." She scolded me and motioned for me to sit.

"Yeah, the less you whine, the quicker this will go Belly. So just sit and shut up." Well, after Rose added her two cents, I decided that I was not going anywhere. I sat down, shut up and let them try to make me beautiful.

After about 2 hours of plucking, curling, painting and anything else you could imagine, I was deemed ready. The girls helped me slip into my dress, so as not to undo any of their work, and I was ready to step in front of the mirror. What I saw, make me gasp.

My dress was crimson satin, strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, an embroidered silver pattern at the waist and a slit that came all the way to my thigh. I was wearing matching crimson stilettos, and a silver necklace that Rose had given me for my 18th birthday. They had curled my hair and pinned most of it up, with ringlets surrounding my face. My makeup was light and I looked gorgeous.

"Thank you, I feel so beautiful. You are the best personal beauty tem a girl ever had!" I could feel tears in my eyes. After last night I so wanted to feel beautiful for Edward, even if we weren't announcing our engagement tonight. At that thought I bit my lip.

"Stop it now, or we will have to redo the makeup on all of us. Listen up ladies, no crying tonight! We had no waterproof makeup, I repeat no waterproof makeup." Alice had her back to all of us as she pulled her own dress on.

When she turned around, I knew that there would be no one who didn't have their eyes on the four of us tonight.

Alice was in a soft yellow satin gown with an empire waist, a halter and sweetheart neckline and gold strappy sandals. I watched in the mirror as she joined my reflection. We both looked like princesses. Rose was the next to join us in the mirror.

Rose was also in satin, but baby pink, with hand stitched pearls and crystals all around the neck and back line. Her dress had no back at all, it was open to the top of her butt, and she pulled it off. But when Esme joined our reflection the picture was rounded out perfectly. She looked like our mother. Not in the sense that we looked alike, but somehow, the connection was there.

Esme's dress was so perfect; black floor length silk with spaghetti straps and no adornments at all. Simple and yet so elegant. She paired it with a set of opal earrings and necklace that Carlisle had given her on their first anniversary. I hoped that I could look half as good as her when I was her age. Of course, she didn't look her age, so that was possible.

"Girls, we all look beautiful. We will have all the attention in the room tonight. However, the guests will begin arriving in about 10 minutes, so we must hustle downstairs so that we can wow our men and give them time to recover." Esme smiled at all of us and we giggled like schoolgirls.

"They are all going to fall at our feet. We look like goddesses." Alice always was a modest little thing.

"Yes, let's go wow them." The four of us linked arms and made our way to the main staircase. Even with the five inch heels I was wearing, with my girls by my side I felt like I was floating.

We gracefully came down the stairs and alighted on the bottom step. The boys had their backs to us, but Esme took care of that. She giggled, and Carlisle turned around, his eyes wide. He slapped Edward to get him to turn, who slapped Jasper to get him to turn, who slapped Emmett to get him to turn. Emmett wasn't as easily swayed as the others.

"Ow, man. Did you somehow forget that I'm hurt? What's with all the…" Jasper forcefully turned Emmett's head to face us and he shut up for the first time in weeks.

Carlisle was the first to get up and approach us. I could hear Esme's sharp intake of breath as she took him in. He looked amazing. All of our guys were wearing matching tuxes that fit them just right.

As he walked over his eyes never left his wife. Rose, Alice and I sighed softly as we watched because this was the sweetest thing we'd ever seen. He took Esme's hand and lifted it to his lips for a kiss. Only then did he peel his eyes from his wife and address the rest of us.

"Ladies, you are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It is an honor to have you here to help host our party this year." I heard two girly sighs from beside me and I could feel my face blush bright red.

Jasper was the next to approach. Without one word, he picked Alice up and swung her around, whispering into her ear the whole time. When he put her down, she was glowing.

Rose took pity on Emmett and went over to him. I saw her bend over him on the couch and then nothing until, "Emmett, if you mess up my hair or dress before the party I will kill you." Rose popped back up over the top of the couch and not one hair was out of place.

"That does mean that I can mess it up after the party right?" By the smile on Rose's face, I figured the answer was yes.

Edward was the last to move. He held each others eyes as he crossed the room to me. He placed a sweet kiss on my cheek and whispered to me.

"Bella you look stunning. There is only one thing that could possibly make you more beautiful." I watched in stunned silence as he stepped back and lowered to one knee.

And there, with all of our friends and family watching, he proposed again.

"Isabella Swan, I love you with everything I have. Will you marry me?" He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I nodded and he placed my ring back on my finger where it would stay forever.

He got back up and kissed me again as I heard squeals and hollers from everyone around us. All I could see was him, however. I felt my left arm being yanked out of its socket as Alice and Rosalie pulled my hand away to get a good look at my ring.

"Oh, how romantic. Edward, you did wonderful. No one could be happier than your father and I am right now. Our family is whole." Esme had tears in her eyes as she pulled me and Edward into a hug.

As Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper clapped him on the back and I allowed the girls to "ooh and aahhhh" over my ring the doorbell rang for the first time.

The night was a blur of activity. I never got to speak to one person for more than a moment, thought I tried. Jake and Nessie came, they looked wonderful. Jake stole me from Edward for a dance and congratulations more than once and Nessie did too. I danced with everyone that night, but Edward more than the rest.

All in all, it was a pretty perfect evening.

**EPOV**

My father stole Bella away to dance, so I asked my mother to dance with me. It was a wonderful night and we had lots of time left in it. Mom and I were dancing away when I noticed them come in. I tensed up; my mother noticed immediately.

"What is it darling? What's the matter?" She looked worried as she scanned the room to find the source of my discomfort.

"Why did you invite Tanya mother?" I tried to keep the accusation out of my voice, but she, of course, picked up on it.

"Edward, I have been inviting her for years. Is something going on that I don't know about? And who is that man she's with?" Of course, I had never told my mother that I fired Tanya. I quickly explained everything about the Tanya situation.

"Well, dear, if I had known, I wouldn't have invited her. And you left out who that person she brought is." She made it very clear that she was pissed at me for not telling her. Which, of course pissed me off in return, it's my fucking business who I have on staff. I let that go quickly to explain why I was so upset at the sight of Tanya's 'date'.

"That's Mike Newton. He went to school with Jake, Bella and I. And, without getting too much into a very unpleasant story, he shouldn't be this close to Bella. I should find out what the hell they think they're doing here."

"Yes please do find out what's going on." With a kiss on her cheek, I went to confront Tanya and Mike.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing here? You shouldn't be here." I was fuming at the smug look on their faces. I wanted to punch them both in the fucking mouth.

"Well, Edward darling, we thought this would be a great opportunity to do some networking. Mike and I are starting up our own catering company that is going to give you and your little whore a run for your money." Tanya sneered at me. I lost sight of Mike for a second; he just disappeared into the crowd.

"You can do whatever you want. Just stay away from me and stay away from Bella. We don't need your kind around here." I could feel my face turning red from anger.

"Oh, I'll stay away from you and your little slut, but I make no promises for my business partner. Oh, it looks like he's found someone to talk to." She pointed lazily over my shoulder and I whipped around to see what was going on.

Mike had Bella cornered, and she looked fucking terrified. With a deep growl, I marched towards them, leaving a laughing Tanya behind me.

"So Babe, when are you and me gonna get together and become reacquainted?" Was the last thing that Mike was allowed to say before I spun him around and broke his fucking nose.

Within seconds my father, brother and Jasper were standing behind me, ready to jump in if necessary. Bella threw herself into my arms and we found our way out into a less populated part of the house.

"Edward, calm down. Yes, I was scared but I'm okay now. Deep breaths, our family will take care of that trash." I counted to ten in my head as I looked at Bella's face. I think I scared her too.

"I'm sorry, I won't hurt you. Please don't be mad at me." I hung my head down. I either terrified her or pissed her off for going all 'caveman' on her. She's not my property.

She lifted my chin to look into her eyes. She looked like she was laughing?

"Oh Edward, I know that you wont hurt me. I thought about being mad at you but to tell you the truth…" She trailed off, teasing me.

"To tell you the truth I think the whole caveman thing is kinda sexy." She smiled and it almost knocked me to my knees. I smiled back.

"Well, we will have to explore that later. I feel much better. Let's go rejoin the party, it's almost over anyway."

She took my hand and we made our way back to the party. I didn't see Tanya or Mike anywhere so I guessed that our family had taken care of them. I'd ask tomorrow.

The rest of the night was wonderful. I didn't let anyone take anymore dances with Bella; we spent the night in each others arms. When the time to go came around, we said our goodbye's, with a promise to come over for breakfast before we went home, and headed back to the hotel.

Bella went into the bathroom to get changed and I took off my jacket and tie and lay down on the bed to wait. The last thing I remember is watching through heavy lidded eyes as my angel came out of the bathroom.

**So, don't kill me! There's nothing wrong…or is there? You'll all be happy to know that I got a job! YAY me! So interviews are the reason that I haven't updated. Well, that and a sappy chick-flick marathon on TV today. I couldn't stop watching! Anyway, REVIEW! Make the author happy. I'm hoping to get another chapter out tomorrow, but we'll have to wait and see. REVIEW…**

**Imagine Whirled Peas,**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	27. Morning After

**I own nothing. Hope you liked the last two chapters, I really enjoyed writing them. I still have lots of things to fit into this story, so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. It's a lot of fun writing for you all. Please review so I can know what you're thinking. I'm always open to suggestions as well. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Poor Edward; he must have been exhausted. I went into the bathroom to change, thinking that when I came out I could show him how much I liked his caveman side; when I came out he was passed out on the bed, still fully dressed. I smiled to myself at the sight of him lying there.

I crossed to the bed and gently removed the rest of his clothes. I tucked him in and slid in beside him. Even as tired as he was, he knew when I climbed into bed. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. I sighed contentedly and drifted off into dreams of the perfect man by my side.

In the morning, I was awoken by Edward, grinding himself into the small of my back. How I love morning wood. I moaned and tried to scoot up, so he could be hitting the spot that I needed him to be at. He pressed down on my head and leaned over to grunt in my ear.

"No Bella. No moving. I'm going to be in complete control this time." I felt wetness between my thighs at the sound of his sleep-roughened voice.

Before I knew what was happening, I was roughly shoved onto my stomach; my face planted in my pillow and Edward was lying on top of me.

"Please, now. I want you now!" I whimpered into the pillow. He grabbed my hair to pull back my head as he attacked my neck.

"What did you say Bella? You have to tell me what you want." He grunted at me, before resuming his attack on my sensitive neck. All I could do was moan; I lost all ability to speak when he got like this.

I could feel him now, hard and hot on the back of my thigh. I wanted to laugh, because I was ticklish, but I couldn't. I was too turned on. I began to lift my hips back at him, desperate to get some kind of friction between my legs.

"Uh, Uh, Uh Bella, you are being a bad girl. Do you need to be punished?" I mewed, "Yes, please punish me." I caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye.

Bare chested and slightly sweaty, he had a huge grin on his handsome face. He pulled back from me and I whined at the loss of contact.

"You said yourself you need to be punished." He shoved his hands under my hips and roughly pulled me so that I was on my knees, leaning forward on my elbows; my ass in his face.

With one quick yank, my shorts were pulled down to my knees and before I had a chance to do anything, he slapped me hard. I screamed out in pain and Edward broke character.

"Bella are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." Through clenched teeth I replied.

"No, it felt good after a moment. Just not so hard this time." He leaned back and slapped my other cheek, not as hard. This time I screamed out in pleasure. He kissed each red hand print on my ass, before I lost all contact with him.

"Edward where did you go? Please, I need you so bad." I wiggled my hips a little to entice him. I heard clothing rustling and the bed dipped under his weight.

He skimmed his fingers up my body, from my knees to my shoulders, removing my shirt in the process. He brought his hands to my chest, squeezing and massaging my breasts as I felt my arms begin to go weak from holding my body up.

"Edward plea-." I was cut off as he thrust into me. My body was roughly pushed forward with the force of the thrust and I grunted. I felt him slide his arm across my chest to take some of the pressure off my arms. This had the added bonus of making both of us sit up on our knees, which made me cry in pleasure.

I could feel every single detail of his glorious dick inside me as the thrust in and out. I tried to push back and down with every one of his thrusts, but it was pointless. I simply let go and enjoyed the ride.

Holding me up proved too much for him, so he let me fall back to my elbows. I could hear our flesh slapping and his grunts of ecstasy even with my face planted in the mound of pillows at the head of the bed.

He slipped his hand up in between my legs and began to rub my clit just the way I liked it. I wanted to push back onto his cock and push down onto his hand simultaneously. His thrusts became faster as he panted in my ear.

"Cum for me Bella. I know you want to. God, you are so tight like this, so hot, so wet. You need to cum for me." In addition to his fingers rubbing my clit, I could now feel his balls slapping me every time he pushed in. That sent me over the edge. I could feel him expand slightly as he shot his load into me while my body milked him. He collapsed on top of me and I lost my struggle to keep my body up. I was suffocating underneath him, but I could not have been happier.

He quickly got up, realizing that I was suffocating, and I whined at the loss of his body against mine. My sadness didn't last long, however, as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I wanted to kick and scream, but the view of his naked ass bouncing in front of me was too much to handle.

He dumped me in the shower and stepped in beside me.

"I don't think I'm quite done playing caveman with you yet."

**EPOV**

The shower was wonderful. Breakfast was a quiet affair with the family. My mother shocked me by not taking us to some fancy hotel brunch or some upscale restaurant. We went to IHOP, if I was shocked; it was nothing to the way that Bella felt. Bella looked downright floored.

"It's not like I expect to be taken out somewhere and have them spend tons of money on me just for breakfast, but I can't believe that we are all going to IHOP. I can't believe that your parents even know what IHOP is!" Bella whispered to me hurriedly as we walked from the car into the restaurant.

"I know Bella. I'm just not sure what she's thinking. Does it matter though? I love IHOP." I grinned at her as we sat down at a table in the back.

Emmett was in heaven. He ate almost one of everything on the menu. Rosalie looked disgusted and only picked at her pancakes. I saw Bella lean over and ask her a question. The response was the widening of Rose's eyes and a quick head shake 'no.' Bella didn't look satisfied by that answer.

"What's up?" I tipped my head towards Rose, who thankfully was getting up to head to the bathroom.

"I'll tell you later." I wasn't happy with that answer, but it was all I was going to get.

We said our goodbyes at the entrance to the restaurant and hopped in the car to make the drive back home. I was heading back in a much better mood than I was when we began this trip. She said yes! Twice I asked her to be my wife, and twice she said yes. I was sure, however, that I would have to answer for that second proposal when we got home. And boy was I right.

We hadn't even made it into the bedroom to drop off our stuff before she whirled around and poked me in the chest.

"You have some explaining to do! I am so pissed that you changed our proposal story. This first one was perfect, but now you've gone and done it again in front of our family and that's the one they will remember! Not to mention the fact that you TOLD me that you wouldn't mid if I didn't wear the ring on Saturday night." Her chest was heaving up and down and she was red in the face. I could tell that she wasn't done yelling yet, but I just had to cut her off.

"Bella love, I'm sorry. But isn't it romantic that we have the proposal that we can tell the story of and another that we can keep to ourselves? Plus, what's wrong with telling everyone the other story too? I thought most women would love to have a man as romantic as I am." The words left my mouth before I had a chance to stop them; I knew they were the wrong ones to say.

Bella stood up on her toes so she could look me in the eye. She poked me in the chest harder and harder until it actually started to hurt.

"You…you…ASSHOLE! I'm not most girls! If you want one of them you can have one of them!" And with that, she stormed off to our bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. It's going to be a long night. But, at least I have time to figure out what I can do for her to make up for me being an idiot.

**So, I know that Bella's very OOC in the last part of this chapter, but I do have a plan for it. Be patient. I start my new job on Tuesday, so updates are going to be in the evenings (my time obviously) before 10pm. I still have all day Saturday and all day Sunday to update though…don't fret. Oh and one more thing…5 DAYS UNTIL THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!!! Every time I see the trailer I do my best impression of a fangirl scream. Hubby thinks it's really funny.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	28. Anger and Idiocy

**I own nothing. So first, I have to apologize for taking so long to update. Between my new job (and its crazy hours) and my other story and the fact that I'm having a bad week (you know what I mean) I just haven't felt like writing. I've been reading a lot. I reviewed for EVERYONE, so if I review you, please do for me the same. It'll make my week better. Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

What the fuck? Why is he acting like I'm not grateful enough to be with him? Grrrr, he's just so damn…perfect. When I step back to look at the situation, I'm being ridiculous and he's being sweet and romantic. Why am I like this? I'm not trying to push him away….am I? No, I know that, there's got to be some other reason why I'm feeling so shitty towards him.

I looked around the bedroom until my eyes came to rest on the calendar. Oh. Well, don't I feel like an ass? PMS much anyone? I laughed lightly at the thought and tried to stabilize myself to go out there and apologize to him. Ten deep breaths later, I was ready.

I opened the door to the bedroom and marched into the living room with determination. Only to find that he wasn't there. My heart stopped. Did he really think I wanted him to leave? No, it can't be.

I searched the entire apartment, every step further echoing to me why I was such an awful person. He just wasn't here. My heart lightened a bit as I realized that he had left all of his things behind. But, my hopes were dashed as the thought that followed said it was going to be awful to see him if he just came back to get his things before leaving for good.

I slowly made my way back into our bedroom, curled up in a ball on the bed, looked at my beautiful engagement ring, and finally started to cry.

**RPOV**

_Oh, Edward is exactly what Bella needs. I'm so happy for them._

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's perfect proposal as I drove back to New Hampshire. It's not like I had Em to talk to anyway. I glanced over at his sleeping, snoring form in the passenger seat and sighed. I really do love the big idiot. I can't wait until he gets clearance from his doctor for some physical activity.

We stayed behind in Boston a little later than everyone else; we wanted to check on our apartment. Everything had been fine there, but I accidentally fell asleep and Emmett let me take a little nap before we headed back north.

It was 10 and we were only about fifteen minutes away when my phone rang. I quickly checked the caller id to see that it was Bella.

"Hey there. I thought you would be celebrating your engagement. What's up?" I heard nothing on the other end of the line for a moment but finally, she spoke up.

"He, he, he lllleft me Rosie. I got angry and he just left. I can't find him anywhere. He, he, he hates me." My heart broke at the sound of her voice; I almost didn't hear what she was saying.

"I will be there in 5 minutes. Call Alice and have her come over with Jasper too." I hung up the phone and slammed my foot down on the accelerator to get the stupid car moving faster. My Bella needs me.

**APOV**

Jazz and I had finally gotten to lie down and attempt some sleep when my phone started to ring from the bedside table.

_Oh, this can not be good._

Nervously I picked up and saw that it was Bella calling. I knew that this would be really bad.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?"

"I need you and Jasper. He left me. I can't…I need you Alice. Please?" I was already out of bed and halfway dressed before I heard her voice crack at the end of her statement. I kicked Jasper and he got up and blearily pulled clothes on as I began down the stairs.

"Bella, we will be right there. Do you want to stay on the phone?"

"No. I'll be okay till you get here, but hurry. I…please just hurry." I wasn't sure about letting her off the phone, but I had to drive, Jazz was basically asleep.

"Okay, I'll be there in 2 minutes. Go ahead and wait for us." I barely gave Jasper a chance to close his door before I had the car started and pulled out of the driveway as I hung up my phone.

"Edward left her. I don't know any more than that. She needs us badly. This is not going to be good." I saw Jasper's eyes widen at the revelation as we pulled onto Bella's street.

I swung my car into a parking space in front of Bella's building as Rose's car came barreling around the corner and pulled to a stop beside us. WE left Jasper to help Emmett out of the car and hurried upstairs.

Rose and I knew that what we saw when we stepped into the living room, we would never forget.

**BPOV**

Since I had pissed Edward off right after we had stepped in the door, our bags from our trip were still in the living room. I opened Edwards and made a pile of his clothes; the things that smelled like him. I wanted him here; I wanted to be able to take back the awful things I had said to him.

I pulled one of his dirty sweatshirts over my head so I could be surrounded by his scent and fell asleep on the living room floor, in the middle of the pile of his clothes.

"Oh, God Alice. Look at her; what are we going to do?" I blearily opened my eyes to see Rosalie and Alice in my living room, looking at me. At the look of pity and sadness on their faces, I burst into tears again.

My two best friends rushed to hold me and we sat there, rocking on the floor in the pile of clothes I had created. I felt my crying come to a stop and began to take deep breaths so that I could tell them what had happened. Maybe I could still find a way to get him back.

"So, let me get this straight." Rose began, biting her lip while she thought it over.

"You got mad at him for proposing twice and then he said that he thought it was romantic." I nodded, waiting for her to piece the rest together.

"You got mad at him for being romantic and slammed the door in his face. Then you realized that you're PMSing?" Alice finally put her summary in.

"When you came out to apologize he was gone?" Rose finished. I sat in silence, waiting to hear their verdict. What they did shocked me. They both began to laugh.

"What is so funny about this? I pissed him off so bad that he left me! I'm hurting here and you two aren't being any help!" I was angry and confused. _What is so funny about this?_

"Oh Bella. You two are so perfect for each other that it's funny." Rose managed to choke out between laughs. Alice had gotten up and wandered into the kitchen looking for water and aspirin for my headache.

We heard a fresh round of laughter start when Alice was in the kitchen, and I felt my annoyance rise. _What could be so damn funny now?_

"Bella, you didn't do a very good job of looking for him did you?" Alice's tinkling laughter called from the kitchen.

"I looked everywhere Alice. Plus, his car is gone. What are you talking about?" Some of my anger had seeped into my voice now, and they both stifled their laughter.

"He left you a note Bella. He put it right on the refrigerator." I felt my face go about 30 shades of red, before settling on 'boiled lobster.'

"He left a note?" My voice was timid and shameful as Alice brought the note over to me. I read it with both of them looking over my shoulder.

_Bella Love,_

_I know that you aren't just ANY girl and I am going to prove it to you._

_I've stepped out for a short while; please don't be angry with me for that._

_I love you with all my heart and will be back as soon as I can._

_You deserve much more than I can give for putting up with me._

_With all my heart_

_Edward_

"Well, I feel like a total asshole." I looked at my friends, who only had patient, loving smiles on their faces.

"I'm so sorry I overreacted. You two should go. I'll clean up here and wait for him." I couldn't bear to look at them, I felt so horrible for dragging them out here. I felt myself being pulled into a big hug by both of them.

"Bella, don't apologize, it'll be just fine. We're here for you, just like you've been here for us. We love you. And so does Edward." Alice was sweet as she hugged me tightly.

"Yeah but, next time? Really look all over before you call us." Trust Rosalie to inject some more humiliation into my system before she left.

As we were hugging and apologizing, Jasper and Emmett finally huffed up the last steps into my apartment. They stood there, looking at us for a moment, before interrupting.

"Um, as well….hot as this is what's the problem ladies?" Em was the only one that hadn't seen us in a compromising position before, so I glanced at him and saw him squirm a bit.

"Sorry baby, false alarm. Let's go back home and I'll tell you what happened." Rose swished her hips all the way over to Emmett; his eyes never left her once.

_She is trying to make him forget that he came up all those stairs and now he has to turn right back around. It won't work. 3…2…1_

"You mean I just pulled my broken leg up all those stairs for nothing? Bella, you owe me big time! I want another Superman Cake! Chocolate this time!" His face turned red as he realized what he just said. Rose looked ready to kill; she took his diet very seriously, especially now that he isn't playing football everyday.

"Cake? You've been eating cake? Emmett McCarty Cullen you are in so much trouble right now!" She actually grabbed his ear and dragged him back out, throwing a quick wink over her shoulder at me before disappearing from my sight.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I'm bushed. Shall we go my little Ali?"

Alice flashed me a beautiful smile before hopping up on Jasper's back and nudging his sides with her heels.

"Yeah cowboy lets mosey on home now." I waved, laughing as he trotted out the door with Alice bouncing on his back

I turned to the mess in the living room. I cleaned quickly, not knowing when Edward would be back. I started some laundry and made the bed. I finally settled on the couch, watching bad late-night TV as I waited, not so patiently, for him to come home.

_I need to apologize to him, and explain._

**EPOV**

It took me forever, but I was finally done getting everything for Bella. I had been gone for just over 2 hours when I pulled into my parking space in front of the building. I hustled to get everything out of my car and get back to Bella.

_I hope she's awake. I can't wait to do this!_

I was excited as I opened the front door and looked around. She'd been busy. The laundry was in the dryer and all of our things had been put away. She was on the couch watching late night TV when I opened the door.

She turned to me and she had a look of deer in the headlights.

"What is all that? No, wait. First, please let me apolo-." I cut her off; I needed to do this first.

"No, love I need to do this and then we can talk." I set down the box that was in my arms and sat down next to her. I gazed into her eyes as I took her hands into mine.

"Bella you have brightened my life and changed me so much since we came together, I sometimes get carried away. I'm not sure what I did to make you fell like you are just some girl to me, but I think I've found a way to show you that you are special to me. Can you let me do this without interrupting?"

I looked lovingly into her beautiful brown eyes and the way she was looking back made me feel like she could see into my soul. I waited patiently for a moment before she nodded very slightly. I visibly relaxed and pulled the box to me.

I lifted out the first thing that my hand grabbed and handed it to my love. I heard her intake of breath when she saw what it was.

"This is a leather-bound first edition of Wuthering Heights. I know it's your favorite book, and most girls haven't even heard of it." She tried to open her mouth to say something, but I held up my hand and silently asked her to let me go on. She closed her mouth as I pulled the next item from the box.

"These are Smarties, your favorite candy. Most girls don't know what these even are." I handed her the candy and continued.

I went on and on, pulling one of each of her very favorite things out of the box and handing them to her. She had started to cry a bit. I just wanted her to understand how well I knew her, how much I loved her and how unique and special she really is.

It was past 1:30 when I finally finished. Bella looked overwhelmed. I reached over and cupped her face before saying the last thing I had to say for the night.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. You are so special; I have never met anyone like you before." Before the words finished leaving my mouth, she threw herself at me.

We sat on the couch, sweetly kissing, until I felt her kisses begin to slow. I placed one more gentle kiss on her lips and pulled back. Her eyes were closed, but she had a smile on her face.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her into our bedroom. Gently laying her on the bed, I pulled off her clothes and climbed in next to her. I pulled her body to mine and she turned, putting her head on my chest as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

_So this is what it feels like to be totally content._

I could feel her hot breath coming in little pants on my stomach. I closed my eyes and stroked her hair. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I heard the most wonderful thing in the world. Bella is talking in her sleep.

"I love you Edward."

**Whew, that took a lot outta me. Hope you like, leave me a review and let me know. So, the movie. I saw it twice in less than 12 hours. Yeah, I'm a dork, but it's okay. If you wanna talk about it leave me a PM. Or, since we all know how it ends, You could leave it in a REVIEW. Hint hint. I'll be back quicker this time.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	29. Waking and Making up

**I own nothing. But I did recently acquire a "TEAM EDWARD" shirt that I love. So here's the return on our very favorite character in this story DTChefE. I'm excited are you? Review and I'll make sure he comes back…**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly, knowing that the first thing I was going to see was Edward's beautiful face. Yep, I was right. I lay there quietly, memorizing the planes of his face; his strong jaw, long eyelashes, full kissable lips, and the flop of bronze hair that was falling over his forehead. I began to reach over to push his hair out of the way but stopped myself halfway.

_I shouldn't wake him; we had a long, rough night. Besides when will we get the chance to stay in bed together again?_

I lay there, gazing upon my love and imagining the first time we had been together in my kitchen down stairs. My heart rate picked up and my breathing became heavy just thinking about it. Subconsciously I began to rub my thighs together, trying to get some friction. I looked over at Edward and was rewarded when he rolled a bit and the blanket fell down to his waist. Now his whole chest and stomach was exposed to my hungry eyes.

I reached over to let my fingertips hover over the smooth lines of his chest and abs. I still didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't help myself. I could feel the heat coming from his chest up into the palm of my hand as I ghosted it over his body. My breathing picked up once again and I began to squirm my hips as I rubbed my legs together faster.

I refocused my eyes on Edward's face and I saw his lips curve into my crooked smile without his beautiful eyes opening. I ceased moving, but my heavy breathing continued.

"How long have you been awake?" I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice as I asked. I wasn't mad; just curious.

His emerald eyes opened and he took me in before answering. His hand reached up to cup my cheek so I would meet his eyes.

"Since I heard your breathing pick up and you tried to brush the hair out of my eyes." With the glowing smile on his face, and the steaming, sexy thoughts still running through my mind, I was unable to answer.

"Guhuh." It was the only thing I COULD say.

"Well my love, since we're both up…" he trailed off and I got excited again.

_Yes please, I would love some relief!_

"Let's start our day. I was thinking that I could help you in the shop today." His eyes twinkled as I attempted to understand what he was saying.

"Wait…you want to get up and go to work?" Thorough confusion was coursing through me now. I looked at the smile on his face and suddenly realized that he was hiding something from me. I smiled back.

"Okay, let's get up and go to work."

**EPOV**

I knew that Bella was slightly angry with me for teasing her like that, but she smiled evilly and got up anyway. I tried to follow her into the shower, but she locked the bathroom door on me.

_Well, maybe I should have just kept her in bed._

I went into the kitchen to make her some coffee and sat at the dining room table, drinking my own. I had an idea for today, something that I KNEW she would like, but if she's pissed at me, I might not be able to pull it off.

She came out of the bedroom dressed in her whites, ready for the day. She smiled at me when I passed her the coffee on my way to the bathroom. Okay, no talking. This should be interesting.

I dressed in my whites and we made our way downstairs. She hooked up her iPod, still not talking to me, and passed me a prep list.

"No scheduled pick-ups today? Are we actually opening or just getting these things done?" She didn't look at me as she replied.

"No, we're closed. I just thought, since you offered so nicely to help, that we could get some extra things done for the weekend."

_Huh, what did I do now? Why am I in trouble?_

I pushed the thoughts aside and began working on the small list of frostings and fillings that Bella had given me. I thought that she would use recipes, but I couldn't find a book of them anywhere. She was even more impressive of a chef once I knew that fact.

We worked in silence for a while, each of us occasionally singing along with a song on her iPod. I glanced at her when the Mountie song came on and was rewarded with a faint blush on her cheeks as she caught my eyes from across the kitchen.

I finished quickly with everything that I had to cook; all that was left was mixing. I got the opportunity to watch her unabashedly as she continued to rotate things in and out of the oven with a small smile on her gorgeous face.

I got a bit distracted as I watched Bella in her element. She was totally absorbed in her work; so much so that when frosting flew out of the mixer and into my face, she didn't notice. At first. The sound of her laughter permeated the air as she looked at my butter cream covered face. I smiled wickedly and began to stalk her from across the room.

**BPOV**

My laughter abruptly cut off as I realized that he was making his way over to me with a wicked smile underneath all that frosting. My breathing picked up as I watched him stalk me from across the room. Every time I moved, he moved too. I finally backed up to a wall so that we had a table between us. He paused and cocked his head to one side.

"Bella, you aren't afraid of me are you?" His velvet voice sent shivers down my spine as I struggled to find a way to answer. I settled for shaking my head no.

"You really shouldn't have said that." His eyes darkened a bit as he launched himself around the table at me. I turned to run only to remember that I was backed up to a wall with no place to go.

"Bella…" he crooned at me, his voice dripping of sex. My breathing picked up again as he closed the last few steps between us and pressed his body up against mine.

"WH…what?" I panted, wanting so badly to lick the frosting off of his face. _And other parts of him too…frosting plus Edward equals yummy._

"Come here." He swooped down and our lips met passionately. I forgot all about the frosting as our tongues wrapped around each other. I grabbed his hair by the fistfuls as he put his hands under my ass and lifted me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"So, you want it rough this time?" I groaned, _Oh god yes, please,_ and pulled his hair hard so that his neck was exposed.

I licked up his neck, paying special attention to his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down. I bit his neck when he started talking again; I couldn't control myself.

"Ugh, Bella. Prep table again? I want to fuck you so hard that you can't move. I want to feel your hot pussy clench around my cock as I fill you up with my cum. God, your body is fucking amazing. I need to taste you." I rubbed my center up and down his length at that sentence; he was not amused.

"Bella, take off your fucking jacket. I need to taste your skin! NOW." He growled at me before latching himself to my neck, marking me for sure.

My fingers fumbled as I tried to get my jacket open; I couldn't concentrate with him sucking my neck and making his way down to my collarbone, which was finally exposed. He pulled back for a moment to admire his handiwork once my jacket was finally off.

Our chests were heaving but completely still; even thought we were still grinding on each other trying to create some friction. He moaned when he saw that I had no undershirt on; just his favorite lacey, see-through black bra. He dipped his head down to suck at my nipples through the fabric. My head flew back and crashed into the wall. I didn't even notice.

"Fuck, you taste so good. I want you so bad. Shit, I need you out of the rest of your clothes." He pushed me harder up against the wall to hold me as one of his hands came around to unbutton my jeans. He reached around me to slap my ass and get me to move my legs so he could pull my pants and panties off.

"Pull me out of my pants while you're down there Bella. I want your hot mouth on my cock." I knelt at his feet and pulled him out of his pants through the zipper. My mouth watered at the sight of him.

I puffed a breath onto his cock to watch it twitch in response. With a hiss he grabbed fistfuls of my hair and shoved my head towards him. I opened my mouth and took him in until he hit the back of my throat.

"FUCK!" was all he could get out as I deep throated him like never before. I loved the taste of him. Before I really knew what I was doing I had slipped one hand down between my legs and was pumping two fingers in and out of my pussy. I was dripping wet.

I growled around his cock as I pumped my fingers in and out of myself, faster and faster, so close to my release. I glanced up at him through my eyelashes only to see him looking down at me with a burning fire in his eyes. I let his cock slip out of my mouth with a pop but continued to finger myself.

"What's a girl gotta do to get fucked hard around here?" I panted out. He growled and roughly yanked me back up to his level, placing a searing kiss on my lips and exploring my mouth with his tongue.

His hands reached under my ass pulling me back up so our hips were aligned. He thrust into me quickly, knowing that we were both so close. I hit my head on the wall again.

"So tight, how are you still so tight?" He grunted, heaving my body up and down on his cock. I felt like I was going to be split in two. I couldn't respond at all, so I bit down on his neck as hard as I could, hoping he would understand.

"Shit, warn me about that. I'm not ready to cum yet. I want to feel you cum around me first." He hissed as I clenched my inner walls around him.

Pressing me harder up against the wall, he moved one of his hands to my clit, at the same time bending his head to take one of my hard nipples into his mouth.

"Fuck, I love it when you get rough with me." I ground out before returning my attention to whatever skin I could reach. I moved my hands from his shoulders to bury them in his thick hair. I pulled hard to get his attention.

Our tongues dueled before our lips even met, which to me was even hotter. I wanted him to cum with me; I could feel the coil in my lower stomach tighten and get ready to spring. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Ungh…harder…fuck…Edward…fuck…fill me." Coherency was not my strong point, but he got it anyway. He bit the side of my neck and I felt him spill inside me which sent me over the edge, milking him in return. He held me while I twitched and turned and groaned at the sensations.

_It will never be any better than him._

He slid out of me and I moaned at the loss of him.

"I always feel so empty when you have to do that." I said between panting breaths. He grinned like I just told him he'd won the lottery.

"I love you Bella. Mrs. Cullen." The last part was so quiet, I wasn't sure I'd heard it at all. I smiled back.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen."

We cleaned each other and then the kitchen. I swore; a timer had been going off for the last 15 minutes; I hadn't even heard it. I rushed to the oven to see my cake, burnt to a crisp. Edward chuckled as I pulled it from the oven and put it on the cooling rack.

"Well, I guess we need to spend a little more time here."

The next few days were wonderful and awful all at the same time. My period showed up with a vengeance; my back hurt so bad I could barely walk. It was wonderful because Edward was around all the time, seeing to my every need. It was nice to just spend time with him; not wondering when we were going to head back to bed. The morning of December 22nd dawned bright and cold. I had a very bad feeling when I woke up and Edward wasn't in bed with me.

I stumbled into the kitchen, tying my bathrobe along the way, as I looked for him. He was in the kitchen, a vision, in just his boxers with his hair even more mussed than usual. He was on the phone; I frowned and walked up to place a kiss on his shoulder, over the fading love bite from the other day.

HE smiled down at me and put a finger over his lips, indicating I should be quiet. I grinned and stepped away to get some coffee.

Edward was off the phone quickly; I looked at him, waiting for him to explain what phone cal could have pulled him from our bed.

"Umm…I'm so sorry Bella. That was Jacob." My stomach dropped as I waited for him to go on.

"Apparently, Tanya's threats were valid, we've lost 3 of our best cooks and we have a HUGE Christmas party tomorrow. Jake needs me down there for two days." I felt my face fall to match the feeling I had in my stomach.

_Two days? That's forever!_

Edward lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. I could see that he was sorry and I wasn't mad; just sad.

"You could come with me? If you want?" He seemed hopeful and doubtful at the same time. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"It's okay Edward go. I understand. I'll just call the girls and we can have another sleepover." He couldn't stop the purr that escaped his lips, when he thought of out last sleepover.

"Okay my love. I've gotta get ready and go." I watched his ass as he went into the bedroom to change and pack.

He was back before I knew it, ready to go. I kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He growled at me playfully before dipping me and placing an open-mouthed kiss on my neck. I sighed. He picked up his bags and was half-way to the door before he turned back around.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen. I'll call when I get to Boston. Be safe."

"I love you too."

"Oh, and Bella, one more thing…"  
"yes?"

"Take pictures for me at the sleepover?"

**Whew, that was hard to write for some reason. IDK, I guess I'm just a little off right now. So sorry for the updates on all my stories. It's just crazy right now. It'll get better, I PROMISE!! Until then, review. C'mon, click the button, you know you want to!**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	30. BODY SHOTS

**I own nothing. Okay, so heh, so sorry about the lack of updates on this story. I've been kinda busy with my other two stories, which are co-written with msKathy. You should totally check them out (shameless plug). Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter. It just came to me. If you don't get some of the references, feel free to REVIEW and ask me about them. I think it's funny.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**

**BPOV**

I hated that Edward had to go, especially since we were becoming so comfortable as a couple, spending time together, not just screwing like horny rabbits every time we saw each other.

_Although, that's not such a bad thing…_

I called Alice and she put me on speaker so that Rose could hear too. I told them about the current situation and how I was all alone for the next two days. We made plans for them to come over here and sleepover.

Emmett was mending well enough that jasper could handle him for a bit, though I promised to go over there and cook dinner for the five of us both nights. I ended the conversation with Alice and Rose, but one last question from them caught my attention.

"So, Belly, what are you gonna do during the day today? Do you wanna come over here to hang out until after dinner?" I smiled, I had been planning something that was a bit of a treat for me to do alone.

"No ladies, I have been planning to spend some time with a certain mountie. I'll see you at 4 so I can make dinner." I quickly hung up on them, but not fast enough to avoid hearing their giggles.

When I was in High School, I had become enraptured with a TV show called "Due South." This is where my infatuation with Mounties came into play. The lead character is so sexy, and during the third season they changed his co-star, who is gorgeous too.

I loaded up my DVD player with the final season of the show, grabbed a cup of coffee and a blanket and settled in to watch and let my imagination run wild. There is something so sexy about the thought of two men being together, that I couldn't help but let my mind wander.

_I wonder if Edward would ever agree to something like that…but who?_

As I was running through the (short) list of possibilities my cell phone rang and I answered, slightly out of breath from my day-dreams.

"Hello?" I panted, I realized belatedly that I hadn't checked the caller ID and cursed myself for not doing so. Talking to Esme as I had dirty thoughts about her son would not be a fun thing to do.

"Hello love. Why do you sound out of breath?" I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Edward's sexy voice. I practically purred into the phone.

"well, I was just thinking about you…and some things that I'd love to watch you do." I could hear his sharp intake of breath at the innuendo.

"Hmmm, I think I might be able to accommodate some of those….shit, dammit Seth would you watch where you're going?" I giggled, he must be in the kitchen at the catering company.

"Babe, you are at work. Go work, I know that you're alright and that's all that matters to me. Have fun, kiss Jake for me." The words left my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. I heard his low laugh in response.

"I think I might be able to guess what you were thinking there sweetheart. We'll talk more about this later, when I'm not surrounded by interns trying to burn me." My breathing picked up again at the thought that he knew what I was talking about and willing to try. He laughed again.

"Later Bella. I love you." I smiled, I wanted to crawl through the phone and wrap myself around him.

"Love you too, go have fun. Let the interns know that if you come home damaged, they will have to answer to me." I shut the phone with a click, knowing that if we kept talking, I'd never let him off the phone to go back to work.

I turned back to the TV and let my mind go blank this time, just relishing my time alone.

Before I knew it 3 o'clock had rolled around and I had to get showered and dressed so that I could make it to Alice's by 4. I rushed around getting ready, not caring what I wore because I was just going to get it dirty in the kitchen anyway. I didn't feel like wearing my chef whites today.

I hopped in my truck and made my way over to the Bed and Breakfast, the whole trip spent trying to figure out what I was going to cook for my friends. I decided that simple was best; knowing them if I made something complicated they'd want it again tomorrow.

I made my way into the kitchen without attracting any attention. I pulled open cabinets and the fridge and considered my options. Make your own tacos seemed appealing, plus it was just all knife work for me.

As I was pulling out all of the ingredients, Emmett hobbled his way into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, watching me work. To be honest, it was kinda creepy.

"Why Belly? Why are you doing this to me?" My head shot up at the sound of his voice, he was nearly in tears. I cocked my head to the side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why what Em? What did I do to you?" I was completely thrown, I had barely seen Emmett recently. He looked up at me with his big, brown puppy-dog eyes and my heart broke.

_Whatever I did I have to fix it and quick._

"Why are you taking my Rosie away from me? For two nights!" I couldn't stop, I burst out laughing, big belly laughs that made my sides hurt and my eyes run with tears. Emmett looked affronted that I wasn't taking his question seriously and he started to get up. I put my hand back on his shoulder to hold him in place while I caught my breath to explain.

My laughter had drawn Rose, Alice and Jasper into the kitchen and they were all looking back and forth between me and Emmett, trying to figure out what was funny. I nearly had myself calmed down, but then I saw Em out of the corner of my eye and the laughter started all over again.

All in all, it took me 5 minutes to finally calm down enough to return to my cutting board and begin to explain to my friends what was so funny.

Alice and Rose laughed at Emmett too, but Rose did it in such a loving way, that it was sweet. Jasper looked like he sided with Emmett in this argument.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny here Bella. I mean, Emmett is hurt and he needs Rose here. You are stealing them when you could simply stay here instead." I wanted to be angry with Jasper, but I left that to Alice who had started to hit him over his head and shoulders repeatedly.

"Jasper Whitlock! You listen to me! We will be right down the road. You two need to stop being such babies. Emmett, how in heck did you manage to work all those road games without Rose if you have this attitude. Apparently we have been babying you lately and that is going to stop right now." I had never seen Alice talk to Jasper that way, and, honestly, I was a little frightened.

She pulled Rosalie over to where I was standing so that the five of us could have a face off. I was wondering where this was going to go, but I wanted to get dinner ready, so I picked my knife back up. Alice snatched it out of my hand.

"You know what ladies, I think I'd like to go out to eat tonight. Bella, the boys here can finish up dinner for themselves, lets grab out things and go." I really didn't want to be in the middle of this, so I shot an apologetic look over my shoulder at the boys as I was dragged out of the room.

Bags were packed and by the door, Alice and Rose picked them up and walked out without so much as a look behind them. I followed behind, dragging my feet and feeling horrible that I had caused such a rift.

As I started the car I heard two other doors slam, then the laughter began. I looked at my best friends in wonder. I pulled onto the road as I tried to formulate a coherent question in my head. Rosalie noticed the look on my face and quieted her giggles to give me the answer.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad that we didn't tell you before. Your reactions were priceless. Jasper and Emmett have been acting like big babies lately. They are turning into the 50's husband. You know "where's my dinner?" and "why isn't the laundry done?"" Rose laughed again and turned to Alice to continue the explanation.

"So when you called and asked us about a sleep over, we thought they might act like this, so we came up with a plan to scare them a little bit. It's all in good fun, so…where are we going for dinner? I could totally go for some Vermont Flatbread." I laughed at the rest of Alice's explanation and we agreed that Vermont Flatbread would be perfect for dinner.

Dinner was great, lots of laughing and girl time, which had been seriously missing in my life. We stopped at the store on the way back to my apartment, because we had to pick up some alcohol for the next two days.

When we got back to the apartment, Alice ran into my bedroom with a tight lipped, "I love you, but I'm changing your sheets before we sleep in that bed." I laughed and turned to Rose, who was on the phone with her garage, yet again.

"No, look we have had this conversation I don't know how many times! That truck will be finished by next week or you will never work with cars again!" She slammed shut her phone and threw it onto my couch, where I was sure we would not find it until they left in two days.

"Alright, ladies, time for shots!"

**APOV**

After changing Bella's sheets, I made my way into the kitchen to pull out the bottle of vodka we had purchased, along with the lemons and sugar. I had a plan to have the boys begging forgiveness and have Edward aching to come home.

"Alright, ladies, time for shots!" My voice rang in the kitchen as I made my way into the living room.

I saw that Rose looked pissed, but once she saw the vodka, she brightened. I was so glad that she and Bella let me into their lives, I have the two best friends in the world. Jasper is great, but sometimes there is never a substitute for girlfriends.

"So, I've been thinking…" I trailed off to tease them. I heard two groans and an "Oh no, this can't be good" that I chose to ignore.

"Well, you said that Edward asked for pictures from the party right? We are going to make him drooling to come home and make our boys do anything for us to forgive them." I looked at my girls and waited until they realized my plan. Two grins, just as evil as mine, spread across their beautiful faces.

"So, what exactly is the plan Alice?" Bella was the first to speak.

"BODY SHOTS!" They both laughed at my excitement and waited for the rest of the plan.

"Well, whoever isn't doing the shot, takes a pic with their camera phone and sends it to all the boys with a "guess who" caption. Edward, since we aren't that mad at him, gets the best pics though. He'll get ones that Em and Jazz don't get."

_I am so evil! HAHAHAHAHAHA, oh GOD! That was a very Emmett thing to do._

As if she could read my mind, Rose looked at me with awe on her face, "Alice that is so evil, I think you've been spending too much time with Emmett."

We had no fears about being undressed in this company, so all three of us removed our shirts and changed into work-out shorts. We sat there looking at each other for a moment, before we began laughing at the silliness of the situation.

_Come on ladies, pull it together here, we have boys to entice!_

Usually, I'm the first to say what I'm thinking, but this time I simply suggested a shot each, to calm the nerves in the room. I poured the shots and coated 3 lemon wedges with sugar, passing them out.

"To Best Friends Forever"

"To getting even with boys"

"To our hot, sexy men!" I almost vetoed Bella's toast, but she's not wrong.

"We are three lucky bitches aren't we?" Rose was waving already from just the one shot. Tonight should be fun.

**EPOV**

It was late; Jake and I were sitting in the office going over the menu for the party the next day and scouring resumes for anyone that had enough experience to help in our kitchen. I couldn't bear to leave if all I left behind were a bunch of blubbering, but well-intentioned interns.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, signaling a picture message. I opened the message and my eyes widened in shock as my breath grew short and ragged.

"Dude, what the hell did you—HOLY SHIT! What the fuck is that?" The caption read "you wanted pics from the slumber party" and it was a woman's mouth licking up the side of a breast.

"Uhhhh, Bella….and Rose and Alice are having a slumber party." My dick jumped in my pants as I took another look at the photo. I couldn't tell who's mouth it was, nor could I tell who's breast it was.

"Shit man, you are one lucky son of a bitch." Jake's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. I even saw a little drool coming out of his mouth.

"Dude, lets go get a drink. I wanna stick around for a bit and see if they send any more pictures from the sleep-over." I smiled at him as I locked the office door and followed him out into the night.

_Yeah, I hope they send more pictures too…_

**EMMPOV**

_Damn our hot, sexy, perfect women thinking that they can do this to us…_

"Damn our hot, sexy, perfect women for thinking they can do this to us…" Jas and I had been commiserating for a couple of hours. I knew that I shouldn't drink but "the warden" wasn't here to make me stop, so I kept them coming.

WE were pretty toasted at this point, but I saw no reason to stop. I got a text from little Eddie earlier asking some nonsense about "did I get any messages from the girls?" My response still had me laughing.

_Little E_

_No msg frm grls, pull ur panties out of ur ass and act like a man_

_Big E_

Jas didn't think it was as funny as I did, but who gives a flying fuck? Three days before Christmas and Rosie deserts me to go have "girly bonding" time. Screw her!

_Mmmm, screw Rosie, god….Her perfect mouth wrapped around my big—_

Jasper pulled me out of my very nice drunken dream by waving his phone in my face.

"What the fuck man? I was having a great drea-what the fuck is that and why am I just seeing it now?" On the tiny screen of his phone there was a picture of a chick licking a line of something off another chick's hipbone.

"That, Em, is from our wives. A souvenir from their sleep-over. The caption reads "guess who?"." Damn those women for being sexy and not letting us in on the fun. I suddenly had a great idea.

"Jazz, I suddenly had a great idea! What if we use that key of yours and head over to Bella's?" I was so proud of myself. I bet if we showed up they'd throw themselves at us.

"Uh, no good man. I just got this:

_Jazzy,_

_First, I hid the key_

_Second, don't even think about it_

_Cock-free zone over here_

_Enjoy the pictures_

_There will be more_

_Ali_

I growled as I tried to find a way over there to join the party. As I was thinking I got my first picture of the night. This one was of one of the girls licking the curve of one of the other's ass. I adjusted my dick and passed the phone to Jasper, who suddenly had a girly smile on his face.

"I'd know that ass anywhere, that's Alice."


	31. Body shots part 2

**I own nothing. I must say, I got a really good response from everyone last chapter. Apparently everyone really enjoys the girls being evil, which is good because they were not done when I cut off the last chapter. So, here it is the end of the sleep over. Review and tell me what you guys want, I'll totally work it in!**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**

**ALL SPELLING MISTAKES ARE ON PURPOSE!!! Sound it out if you need to.**

**BPOV**

_Drunk, drunk, drunkity, drunk drunk drunk, that's what I am!_

My thoughts were blurred, along with my sight and my speech was slurred. And I could not remember the last time I had this much fun. I giggled and took another shot, not waiting for someone to pull out the camera.

As I glanced at my two best friends, I saw that they were hunched over something, a cell phone, and laughing at whatever was on it. I drunkenly wobbled my way over, and ended up on all fours, looking up and asking to see what was so funny.

Alice toppled over laughing, until her laughs turned into hiccups, which sent us all into hysterics. I fell on top of Alice and Rose fell on top of me. I managed to squeak a few words out from the middle of the pile.

"Ali, I really, really, really hope that da boyz don't find da keyz!" This sent us into a fresh round of hysterical laughter and, on Alice's part, hiccupping.

So here we are, too drunk to take pictures, too drunk to even drunk dial our respective hot, sexy men. We are all half dressed and we are curling up with each other on my living room floor. Again.

I noticed that Alice suddenly went from hiccupping to snoring. I disgustedly moved my head away from hers and ended up in her lap. I didn't really notice that she grasped the back of my head and was moaning "oh Jasper" over and over in her sleep.

Rosalie, too, began to snore and call out for Emmett in her sleep. I made a half-hearted attempt to shove myself away from them and get my phone.

_Ahhh, sweet success…_

I held the phone in my wobbly fingers and tried to use voice command to call Edward. Only to realize that I didn't install any voice commands on my phone. Rose rolled over and laughed at me, I'm sure it was a funny picture.

Me, sitting on the floor topless, shouting at my cell phone to "CALL EDWARD". I laughed a bit myself and then took a moment to remember how to dial.

_Ahh, sweet success again…_

The phone rang FOREVER, and then Edward's beautiful, sexy, velvet voice answered.

"Bella? What's wrong? It's…2:14 in the morning. Are you okay?" I giggled into the phone at the sound of his voice before answering.

"M'ok Eddie-poo. Misssssssss you. Rosa…Rosa…Rosalice fell asleep and I'm horny. Phone sex?" I tried my best, but somehow I knew it didn't come out right.

I heard an exhale on the other end of the line and took a deep breath, thinking I could smell him from here. I heard the rustle of cloth and got excited.

_He's getting naked! YAY phone Sex!_

"Bella love, you are drunk and it's late. Did no one tell you about drunk dialing?" I knew he was holding back from laughter, but I didn't care.

_Did he really just turn down phone sex with me?_

"Edddwarrrrddddd….I'm horny." I whined into the phone, hoping that he'd get the hint and give in to his poor, lonely, drunk, horny fiancé. I heard another sigh,

"I know you are love and so am I. One more night and I can do all of those things to you and more. Right now, we both need sleep. Would you like to me to sing your song for you?" This time I sighed.

**EPOV**

I was having a really hard time not laughing. First all of those sexy fucking pictures and now this? Bella was really trying my patience. After the first picture, I had gotten one of two mouths; apparently the sugar was on another's tongue for that one. Then the one of someone's ass getting licked, that had really gotten my attention.

I sighed again and repeated my question.

"Bella love, would you like me to sing your song for you to help you sleep?" I had shuffled out of the room that Jake was letting me use and into the kitchen, where I was less likely to wake someone. Nessie was really fucking grumpy when she didn't get her sleep.

"…." I chuckled and whispered my love into my phone before closing it. Bella had finally fallen asleep.

**EmmPOV**

"Duh, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun duh," I was humming to myself in the car when Jasper reached over and slapped the back of my head.

_Why does everyone hit me?_

"Shut up with that stupid theme song Emmett! We are still in the car and this is NOT, I repeat, NOT Mission Impossible!" Jasper was growling at me, I had pushed a lot of his buttons to get him to agree to this.

_Maybe I should stop…..NAH! It's funny._

"Why should I stop, it's funny? God, are we there yet?" We had decided, after sitting through way too much teasing from our women, that we would break into Bella's apartment and either take our own pictures or reclaim our women.

_Keys, we no need no stinking keys!_

I laughed to myself and went over the checklist again. Black clothes? Check. Black ski masks? Check. Credit card to pop the lock? Check. We are so ready to get those girls.

After an eternity of driving, we finally pulled up in front of the building. We stealthily made our way up the stairs. Jasper turned to me at the top of the stairs and slapped me again.

"Quit it with the fucking theme song!" Oh, heh, I hadn't even realized that I was still humming it. Whoops.

"My bad Jas, sorry." He put his finger over his lips in the universal sign for "shut the fuck up" before turning to the door and putting his ear to it. I mimicked his action, satisfied that I heard nothing, I opened my mouth.

Jasper looked like he was ready to rip my head off, so I shut my mouth without saying anything. He pulled the credit card out of his pocket and we pulled the ski masks over our faces, obscuring everything but our eyes. I gave him the signal and he slid the card in and opened the door.

We pushed open the door silently and crept into the apartment on tip toes. Looking into the living room, I stopped dead. Alice was on the floor, half-naked and alone.

_Where the fuck are the other two vixens?_

That is the last thought that went through my mind before I heard a scream and everything went black.

**RPOV**

_I hate drinking without Emmett_.

I get so horny and, now, it's not like I can do anything about it without him. Well, I'm sure that we girls could help each other out, but I just wasn't sure if Bella would be into that anymore.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps and whispering in the hallway. I nudged Bella and Alice, scared. Bella owns the whole building; no one should be in here. They both awoke quickly, but we were all still pretty drunk.

So, instead of being smart and calling 911, we hatched a plan. Bella silently got up and grabbed the first heavy thing she could find, which happened to be a football helmet that Emmett asked Tedy Bruschi to sign for her. She handed me a baseball bat and Alice lay on the floor to entice whoever it was to face them and not us. We would get these fuckers.

Bella and I hid behind the door and I had to stifle a laugh at the mental image of us. Tiny Alice, on the floor, pretending to be asleep wearing nothing but a bra; Bella with a football helmet raised over her head like a club topless; and me, naked, in a batting crouch.

I held my breath as the door creaked open and two bodies shuffled into the apartment. Both took the bait and stared at Alice as Bella and I crept up behind them. With a scream, we attacked.

Bella cracked the bigger one over the head with the helmet; he dropped like a rock. I took a swing at the smaller one, missing his head, but connecting with his stomach and he too fell. Alice hopped up and flipped on the lights.

Both of these guys were dressed all in black with ski masks over their faces. I reached down to pull the mask off the one that I'd hit. The bat fell from my hands as I gasped in astonishment.

"What the fuck? Jasper?" Why the hell is Alice's husband breaking in here? I looked at the other one again and my head reeled.

_It couldn't be…_

"Oh shit." Bella had pulled the mask off the one she'd hit with the helmet and it was my idiotic fiancé.

The three of us stood in shocked silence, then after catching each other's eyes, we cracked up. Bella and I were holding on to each other for dear life and Alice had tears streaming down her face as she knelt by Jasper's head.

"We told you not to come over here boys." Alice, Bella and I made silent motions to have a meeting in the bedroom. Satisfied that they would not be getting up anytime soon, we moved our meeting in there and shut the door to all but a crack.

"So, how do we punish them this time?" My mind was already on overtime. They needed to be punished, and good. Ever timid Bella spoke up first.

"We could tell Edward that they got beaten up by three half-naked drunk girls." That was a pretty good suggestion, but it just wasn't enough.

"We are gonna do that anyway. We need to come up with something else. Think girls, what is the worst thing that we could do to them right now without leaving the apartment." My head was still a little to fuzzy for this, plus I was still horny.

_BINGO!_

Alice and Bella saw the light bulb go off over my head and I grinned like a madwoman. I looked at each of them and wondered if I should make the suggestion. It could very possibly kill Emmett.

_Fuck it, these are my best friends and Rosalie Hale is not timid!_

"Bella, do you have any duct tape or rope around here?" He eyes widened at my question, but she caught on quickly and nodded, pointing down the hall to her spare room.

"Girls, I am not one to spare words. You are my best friends, if you don't want to do this, that is fine. But what would kill Emmett the worst, is being able to watch and not touch." I waited for them to get the meaning behind my words. Alice smiled and nodded that she was in, followed by Bella.

We set about getting all of the things we would need before heading back to the two unconscious idiots in the living room. We dragged and pushed and pulled, but finally we were able to get them onto the couch where we taped them down.

"Alice, nice knots, Jasper will be proud!" Alice glowed and tied another rope around Em, knowing that he was gonna struggle the most.

Bella was finished with her part, already sitting on the floor looking…impatient and horny. Much like how I felt. I watched Alice tie the last knot and we joined Bella on the rug.

It was not like us to be shy, but just in case I grabbed the last of the vodka and we toasted each other with the last three shots. Unsure of how to start, I leaned in to kiss Bella on the mouth.

_I've forgotten how soft her lips are…lucky Edward._

Alice, not wanting to be left out, joined the kiss, and our tongues stroked each other until we were all panting. Knowing that I would have to make the first move, I placed on hand on Alice's breast and one on Bella's thigh.

Before we knew it, we were all groping each other and rolling around on the pile of cushions on the floor. That is about when we heard that someone was awake.

"Holy…oh my…fuck…please…I wanna…GRRRRR!"

**EMMPOV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and could feel that I was tied up. My ski mask was off and I could hear movement in front of me. I opened my eyes hesitantly but what I saw made my heart race and my eyes flew open the rest of the way.

On the floor in front of me Bella, Alice and my Rose were making out. I struggled against my bonds, but it was no use; I couldn't move.

_Damn smart, sexy, hot, naked women_

I wanted to join in the fun. No one had noticed that I was awake yet and I looked around. Jasper was tied down to the other end of the couch, his eyes wide and a stupid smile on his face. I frowned and tried to get his attention without alerting the girls that we were awake.

I finally got his attention and mouthed "can you move?" He shook his head no. Then he looked at me and mouthed beck "just enjoy the show." I groaned inwardly and turned back to the girls.

My dick was harder than it ever had been before. I needed someway to rub it or something. Some stimulation was necessary before there was some permanent damage. As I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, I saw that Bella's fingers were shoving themselves into Rose's pussy. I could not stay quiet any more.

"Holy…oh my…fuck…please…I wanna…GRRRRR!"

Rosie didn't even so much as twitch in my direction, but Bella did. She looked up and smiled at me, slowly pulling her fingers out of Rosalie before lifting them to her mouth and licking them clean. Then, without breaking eye contact with me she lowered her head to Rose's pussy and began to lick at her clit.

_Bella was always hot, but she just got upgraded to sex bomb…_

Not wanting to be left out, Alice lowered her face to Rose's slit and pulled Bella away for a long kiss before they both resumed what they were doing. I began to realize that this was all a show for me.

_These women can put on a show for me anytime. _

Needing to get rid of some of the pressure in my pants, I yelled, trying to get someone's attention.

"Hey, can I help? I'm really good with my tongue too. And fingers. And my co—." I was cut off my sexy fiancé, who finally looked at me.

"This is a girl's only party. Enjoy the show and keep quiet or you won't get to see the video." She threw her head back at the end of her little speech; I could hear someone humming on her clit.

_Video, did she say there is a video?_

I unwillingly tore my eyes from the scene in front of me and noticed that there was, in fact, a video camera running off to the side of the room. I clamped my mouth shut and prepared to enjoy as much of the show as I could.

**BPOV**

_Rosalie might just be the smartest person I have ever met._

After pleasing each other all night, each of us getting off multiple times in front of Emmett and Jasper, we collapsed in a sweaty heap. I was the first to wake up and, thank God, I had no headache at all.

_Drunken girl-on-girl sex, who knew it could stave off a hangover?_

I got up and loosened the ties on the two sleeping boys before making my way into the shower. The hot water worked miracles on my muscles, sore from sleeping on the floor. I hopped out and got dressed, intending to get coffee and breakfast going for everyone else.

When I reappeared in the living room, Rose and Alice were nakedly and hurriedly ushering a still sleepy Em and Jazz out the door. They had both gotten promises from the boys that they would never repeat what happened last night. I laughed.

_I am still going to tell Edward, I promised nothing…._

I made coffee and pancakes while the girls were showering and getting dressed. Last night was really no big deal. We've done it before, we might do it again. Who knows?

As we sat down to breakfast, I asked what the plan was for the day. Rose smiled at me over her coffee and turned to smile at Alice too.

"Well, first we need to make three copies of that video; one each for our boys because they were so good, and one for Edward, because he wasn't there for the fun. Then, we're going to do some wedding planning." I groaned mentally. Wedding planning was not what I had hoped for, but it does need to be done.

We spent the entire day looking up invitations and flowers and every other wedding related thing. I found a picture of the wedding cake I wanted to make for Rose and she gave me the fillings and flavors she wanted.

Around four, we decided to take pity on Em and Jazz and headed over to cook them dinner, before returning back here and having a patented "Hot guy movie marathon."

Dinner was simple and subdued, both boys not wanting to anger us in any way and casue a repeat of the torture from last night. Or, do something that would cause them to not get their copies of the video.

We retired back to my place, the boys promised to clean up after us, and started the movie marathon. We watched **Velvet Goldmine, Life as a House, **and I finally fell asleep after the bathtub scene in **The Talented Mr. Ripley.** All in all, it was a great weekend with my girls.

**Whew, extra long chapter for you all. Love you, leave me some reviews and let me know if you love me back. Oh, and I'm posting the link to the picture of Rose's wedding cake as soon as I upload this. ENJOY!**


	32. welcome home Edward

**I own nothing. I have nothing witty to say today (I KNOW!). SO I guess I'll just say that I'd really like to make it to 250 reviews with this chap. PLEASE??? I will give you an extra long chapter! Oh but I do have to say that a friend of mine said she went into a bakery the other day and the guy behind the counter looked just like Edward. Okay, who wants to move there and see if he's anything like MY DTChefE?**

**BPOV**

I sent my girls on their merry way after they helped me clean up the mess that was my apartment. That was done quickly so I decided to cook dinner for when Edward got home. I stood in the kitchen looking around.

_I don't know what his favorite food is! _

In a panic, I called Emmett, who had finally forgiven me for hitting him over the head with a football helmet (talk about ironic). When he answered, I laid out my dilemma for him. Before I knew it, he was screaming with laughter.

_Did I miss something? What the hell was funny there?_

I waited not-so-patiently for him to calm down. Finally he blurted out that Edward's favorite food was something I'd never heard of. "Chicken Paprikash" is some kind of Hungarian dish. I did have a recipe for it in my favorite cookbook though.

I made a shopping list and dashed out the door to the store. People there were giving me funny looks, but who cares? I've got a hot sexy man to cook for. Before I knew it I was back in my kitchen unpacking everything and memorizing the menu.

I was setting the table when I heard his key in the door. My breath stuck in my throat and I froze, watching the door as it opened and revealed a very tired looking Edward. I tried to let him set his things down, I really did. But as soon as he looked at me I threw myself in his arms.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his shirt, relearning his smell. I couldn't even pull myself far enough away to look up into his eyes. I think he felt the same way.

"Mmmmm, I missed you too love. I don't want to do that again." He kissed the top of my head and tried to set me down, but I couldn't let go. I was far to happy to have him back in my arms.

"Love, you have to let go. Bella, look at me." I looked up into his tired yet still gorgeous green eyes and smiled as I felt my body relax. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on the mouth.

I pulled back and we grinned at each other like fools. Then, his head whipped around as he looked at the kitchen. I could see his nostrils flare as he sniffed the air. He turned back to me with a look of awe on his face.

"Is that-?" I grinned and nodded. He swept me up in his arms and spun me around.

_Who knew that making him dinner could make him so happy?_

I laughed because it felt good, and he set me back down before crushing me to his god-like body and kissing me until my toes curled. He let me go quickly and I almost fell to the floor. He laughed and it was such a wonderful sound that pulled out of my trance.

I straightened up and walked into the kitchen, my hips swinging a little extra once I could feel his eyes on me. I winked at him over my shoulder before speaking again.

"You may want to put your stuff away before dinner darling. See you in the dining room." I heard him dash to the bedroom with his things and I laughed. Who knew that two days apart would make us both this crazy?

I was setting the plates onto the table when Edward came out of the bathroom. I froze, looking at his beautiful face in the flickering candle light. _And he's all mine…_

I smiled and watched him dig into his dinner with fervor. I took a tentative bite; it was good, really good. We ate in silence and when we were all done, he cleared the table for me. That simple act brought tears to my eyes.

I was sitting in my chair minding my own business when he picked me up and carried my bridal style into the bedroom. He placed me gently on the bed and kissed my lips, barely coming in contact with them.

"May I say my proper hello now?" His eyes were sparkling and I looked around the room. He had decorated it with rose petals and candles while I finished dinner. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and nodded my head "yes."

As he leaned down over me, I held up one finger, asking him to stop for a moment. He momentarily had a hurt look in his eyes but it went away when I leaned up to kiss him.

"I realize that this is rather…wrong of me to ask. Especially since you went through so much trouble to make this special." I stumbled over what I wanted to say.

"Just spit it out Bella." His eyes were dark with lust as he hovered over me on the bed. I sucked in a deep breath, looked him in the eye and said what I wanted to say.

"I love you and this is very romantic. But, I want you to fuck me Edward. Make me forget my name. No romance, no flowers, none of it. I need you now—." I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"Is this what you want Bella? In a moment, the only name that you are going to know is MINE." He growled at me and I could feel my pussy pulse in excitement. He had lowered himself onto me so I could feel all of his weight on me; he knows I like that.

He growled again and bit the tendon on the side of my neck, making my pussy throb even more. I ground my hips up into his and was rewarded by the feel of his cock on my hip, hard and ready for me.

I gave a wordless growl of my own and scratched my nails down his back, looking for the hem of his stupid, in-the-way shirt. I found it and frantically yanked it up and over his head. _I want skin and I want it now_

Apparently he felt the same way because before I had fully explored his back with my fingers, my shirt and bra had joined his somewhere on the other side of the room. I bucked against him, looking for any friction at all, when his lips left my collarbone and traveled to my nipples.

He bit them, one after the other, making me scream out his name. I knew I was leaving scratch marks on his back and neither one of us cared. I slipped my hands into his waistband and grabbed his ass before giving it a good squeeze.

"You fucking tease Isabella. MMph, I want your pussy now. I need to taste you." Faster than should be possible, his head was between my legs, nuzzling my denim clad center with his whole face.

I bucked my hips at him, trying to tell him what I wanted; he got the message. He ripped my jeans down my body, taking my wet panties along with them, so hard that he almost hurt me.

I howled as he lowered his head to my aching slit, licking up it once before diving in and wrapping his lips around my clit, sucking. I threaded my fingers through his bronze hair and held his head in place.

_This is what I wanted, I NEEDED last night…_

He worked my body like a pro; he knew every spot that would make me scream for him. Edward had three fingers twisting and thrusting inside me now, and was humming around my clit, nipping at it with his teeth. He knew I was close, and he began to curl his fingers inside me, looking for my g-spot.

He found it and stroked it expertly all the while flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue. It was too much and I did scream his name as I came on his hand. He stayed down there, stroking and crooning and easing me out of my orgasm.

I grabbed his hair and yanked him up to my moth for a kiss. I could taste myself on him and moaned at it. I stroked his tongue with mine, frantically trying to get his pants off at the same time. I finally got the button undone and I shoved them off his body with my legs.

I reached down and positioned his cock at my entrance, not wanting to wait another second without him in my body. He thrust in and I felt like I was going to be split in half.

He gritted his teeth as he pulled out before slamming back into me. I could feel his balls slapping my ass as he plowed into me like an animal.

"So fucking tight…how are you still so fucking tight…" He pulled away from me and I whimpered at the loss. He roughly flipped me over onto all fours before thrusting back in. I yelped at the feeling and he curled around me so that he could hiss in my ear.

"Do you like this? Can you feel me in your stomach? You want it harder, faster, huh? You'll have to tell me Isabella." The way he said my name made me clench around him and he grunted.

"Ye-yes, harder—oh Edward, faster." That was as much as my muddled brain could handle. He fucked me harder and faster than he ever had before. He reached around my hip to flick my clit and I was lost.

I clenched around him and screamed his name as I came again. Two more thrusts and I felt him pulse inside of me. My arms gave our and I fell to the bed with him on top of me.

He pulled out of me so that I could roll over. I shoved him onto his back and curled up on his chest so that I could hear his heartbeat. As he leaned down to kiss the top of my head, I whispered to him.

"Welcome Home Edward."

**EPOV**

_Well that was the best welcome home gift ever…_

I reluctantly drifted to sleep after the mind blowing "welcome back" sex. When I woke up I rolled over in bed and moaned; Bella wasn't there. I grabbed her pillow and took a deep breath, savoring her smell and contemplating what had gotten her out of bed so early.

"Merry Christmas Edward." I was pulled from my half-awake state by the voice of my angel; my Bella.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing at the end of the bed with a breakfast tray in her hands and my stocking. I shot up, now fully awake as I remembered that her stocking hadn't been filled yet.

"Merry Christmas love. You didn't have to make me breakfast in bed." I stumbled over the words, searching frantically for a reason to get out of bed without upsetting her and her plans. My bladder gave me the perfect excuse.

"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I jumped out of bed as she settled in on her side, placing the tray of food between us. She slapped my naked ass as I walked out the bedroom door.

"Don't take too long Edward….I wanna give you your gifts." That naughty little minx said as I was turning the corner.

I raced down the hallway to the guest room where I'd hidden her things. I shoved them into her stocking and headed to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth before heading back in to my girl.

Bella and I had promised each other not to buy any gifts, just stocking stuffers, so the morning was fairly subdued. My curiosity peaked when I found an unlabeled dvd in my stocking. Bella blushed at it and told me that if I was a good boy we could watch it together later tonight.

We fed each other fresh fruit and pancakes and drank coffee flavored with eggnog, lounging in bed for much longer than we would normally be able to.

Eventually we got in the shower, together to save water, and got dressed to head over to Alice and the rest of the crew. I piled all of our gifts into the car and we were ready to go.

Alice was crazy when we got there, happy to see me of course, but excited over her gifts. Emmett was glad that I was back and, when I asked about the black eye and bump on his head, he mumbled something I didn't catch and turned away. The girls collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Bella looked at my confused face and took pity on me.

"It has to do with the DVD that was in your stocking. I'll tell you when we get home tonight." She laughed and left the room with Alice and Rose. When I looked at Jasper to explain, he too turned away from me, I decided to let it go until Bella explained it all.

We laughed and opened gifts and ate and it was wonderful. I was stalling on giving my bad news to everyone; they were having so much fun that I didn't want to ruin anyone's day.

Bella noticed that I wasn't fully "there" and came over to wrap her arms around me. I smelled her hair and hugged her back. I hated keeping something like this from her.

"Are you sad because your parents aren't here?" I shook my head and told her that I'd tell her later; it's Christmas, let's be merry. The frown on her face told me that I'd better have a good explanation later, but she let it drop.

The time came for us to go home. I was mostly relieved; I wanted to have Bella all to myself for a little while. We made plans to come back the next day and figure out what the six of us were going to do for New Year's.

In the car, Bella began to explain the Emmett story and the DVD to me. I tried to focus on her and not let my thoughts stray back to my bad news.

"So, we were having a slumber party the first night you were gone. You know the one where we sent all of those texts? Well, Alice hid the spare key to the apartment so that Em and Jas couldn't come over and ruin our fun. We had been sending them texts too." She paused and curled a lock of her hair around her fingers, looking out the window and thinking.

"The decided that they would come over and break in. They dressed all in black and had ski masks and everything. We heard them in the hallway and got up to arm ourselves. Don't look at me like that—we were drunk." I had shot her a disapproving glare, didn't she know better than to not call 911?

"So, Alice is wearing nothing but a bra and lying on the floor and Rose is naked with a baseball bat behind the door next to me, who was topless and holding my signed Tedy Bruschi helmet. The door opened and they went over to stare at Alice while Rose and I attacked from behind."

"I slammed Emmett over the head with the helmet and Rose hit Jasper with the bat. WE took the masks off and realized who they were, but we had already knocked them out; it was too late." I was roaring with laughter as we pulled into the parking lot at our building.

Bella paused in the story long enough for us to get inside and change, settling back on the couch in front of the TV. She popped in the DVD and paused it until she could finish.

"So we tied them up and tried to think of something that would make them feel really bad for what they had done. So we did this." She tuned on the DVD player.

At first it looked a little blurry, then I figured out what it was; Bella naked on our living room floor, fooling around with her two best friends. My cock twitched and got hard in a second as I watched.

"HOLY SHIT!"


	33. Christmas Aftermath

**I own nothing. So, okay it took longer than I thought and it's shorter than usual. I am very sorry, but real life is dealing me some….craptastic stuff right now. Review and send me some love folks, I need it!**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**

_At first it looked a little blurry, then I figured out what it was; Bella naked on our living room floor, fooling around with her two best friends. My cock twitched and got hard in a second as I watched._

"_HOLY SHIT!"_

**BPOV**

I smiled when I heard those words come out of his mouth. Truth be told, I liked that he wasn't always a gentleman, I liked that he spit and swore and all the other manly things that he does. It's part of who he is and I love who he is.

"baby, you just watch and I'll take care of you." I licked the edge of his ear while I was talking and could feel him shiver in response.

I smiled to myself as I skipped his mouth and went straight for his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and placing kisses and nips at every inch of skin that was uncovered. I took a peek up at his face.

His eyes were wide open and he was panting. I glanced at the television to see what it was that had him so worked up. _Ahhhh that would be when I was kissing Alice at Rose's pussy._ Just remembering it had me all worked up too.

I pulled him forward a bit by his upper arms so that I could pull his shirt off. In the back of my mind I was thinking that I should be a little upset with his pre-occupation with the tape, but I gave it to him for a reason. Besides, it turned me on too.

"Ungh, Bella." I could tell he forced the words from his lips, and took another glance at the television. Alice was now on her hands and knees over me, while Rose was behind her. I laughed slightly and turned back to the task at hand.

I could see that his slacks were getting a little uncomfortable, but I wanted to taste his stomach before I pulled him out of his pants. The way he was reacting to everything left very little doubt in my mind that he'd last long.

I ran my tongue over the smooth skin of his chest, pausing briefly to lick and bite his nipples before moving further south. His fingers were now in my hair, not so gently, pushing my head to where he wanted it.

"Patience Edward." I growled up at him. I got to his belly button and fucked it with my tongue for a moment, he let out a gruff laugh and tried to push me away. I pressed my face into his stomach, to one side of his happy trail, and asked him a question.

"How have we been together this long and I'm just now finding out that you're ticklish?"

He moaned and pushed my head lower and I just went with it. I could hear, over the sound of Edward's labored breathing, that on the television, Alice was in the middle of the first orgasm we had given her that night. I never knew she was a screamer…

I unbuttoned Edward's pants and pulled them down just enough so that I could pull his cock out. It was hard and red and weeping. I swiped my tongue over the tip, getting all of the cum there, and Edward grabbed my head harder.

I opened my mouth and took in all of him with one swoop. He bucked into my mouth and I felt his nudge the back of my throat. I breathed around him so that I wouldn't gag and swallowed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I love you ….please…" Edward whimpered.

I looked up and he was no longer watching the DVD, but me. When I caught his eye, I smiled around him and started to hum "our song." His eyes closed and his head flew back onto the couch.

_I've never seen such a beautiful thing before in my life…_

I reached up to fondle his balls as I continued to deep-throat him. I sucked hard, hollowing my cheeks out, and when I had only his tip in my mouth, I traced the outline of it with the tip of my tongue.

"How-how- why—you've been holding out on me." Edward tried to accuse me, but it came out whiny as I took him fully back in as he was talking and swallowed around him again.

I heard the spot on the DVD and decided that now was the time. From what I could hear, I was the one getting all the attention on TV; I wanted Edward to get the sensation that we were cumming together. I released him from my mouth with a "pop" and looked up at him licking my lips. He looked pissed.

"Scream my name and cum in my mouth." I licked my way up and down his shaft twice before pulling him back into my mouth and sucking as hard as I could. He thrust into me once, screamed my name, and shot his salty-bitter cum right down my throat.

I held him until he softened and, with one final lick, let him fall from my mouth. I felt myself getting pulled onto the couch and into Edward's arms.

He kissed me hard, forcing my lips open, and I realized that he was trying to get his taste out of my mouth. I groaned and my body sagged into his.

"Come on Baby, let's go to bed." I snuggled into him as much as I could, then when I pulled away; I saw something that I never wanted to happen again.

Edward had fallen asleep, leaving me to go to bed alone.

**EPOV**

I woke up feeling a serious fucking crick in my neck and no warm Bella beside me. I groggily opened my eyes to see that I was on the couch; alone.

_Oh shit…_

I could hear Bella's sleep talking coming from the direction of the bedroom and made my way towards that sound. I caught sight of the clock stating that it was 3:12am.

_Double shit…_

I stripped out of my clothes, not caring where they landed, and ventured into the bedroom. Bella was naked, on top of the covers, and clutching a vibrating dildo that made me blush. The blush was partially from the fact that it was still on and inside her, and partially because I could see that it was bigger than I am.

I removed the vibrator from her, and she winced in response, twitching as though she wanted it back. I'd have to make all of this up to her somehow. With that thought in my head, I pulled the covers up over Bella, slid in next to her, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up again at a more reasonable hour; I knew this because I could see light before I opened my eyes. When I did open my eyes, I saw an extremely pissed-off looking pair of brown eyes glaring at me.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but she held up a hand to stop me.

"Save it. Tell you what; you can bring me breakfast and coffee in bed. Naked." She crossed her arms over her chest and I sighed. She pointed out the bedroom door in the direction of the kitchen and I dejectedly made my way in that direction.

"Coffee and breakfast in bed, coming right up." I made my way into the kitchen, wearing nothing but what god gave me. I began the coffee and decided that eggs benedict would be quick and tasty.

The coffe was finished as I put the final touches on the hollandaise sauce. I loaded up a tray and brought it to Bella in the bedroom. Her smile lit up the whole room when I placed the tray in front of her. She dug in and I followed, not wanting to give her a chance to finish the discussion of my idiocy at the moment.

She pushed her plate away with a satisfied sigh and picked up her coffe cup. As she brought it to her lips, she glanced at me over the rim of the cup and spoke once again.

"You have almost made up for last night. I might actually give you the last Christmas gift that I bought for you. On second thought…" She trailed off, her eyes focusing on the coffee, before turning back to me. "On second thought, no. I think you should have to wait until Valentine's Day. It's very special and I want to make sure that you receive it that way."

He eyes danced with humor over her mug, and I knew that I was forgiven. I breathed a sigh of relief and finished my breakfast, contemplating how to tell her what I had to tell her, without angering her further.

"I hated that you were gone for two days. To be honest, it felt like forever." I winced at her words, and thought about putting off telling her my news. I glanced at her over my mug, and now she looked worried.

"look, I;m in a good mood. Whatever you put off telling me, you'd better tell me now. Edward…" She grabbed my cin and forced me to look her in the eye.

"Whatever it is, we can get through it. Besides, I know you, you're probably overreacting, like usual." She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, before reclining against the pillows at the head of the bed and gesturing me to tell her.

"This….sucks. I hate this. Before I tell you what the deal is, I want you to know that we looked at every possible way to avoid this." Her eyes narrowed at me before giving me the "go ahead" signal. I sighed and tried to think of the words I needed.

"Tanya and Mike's catering company is killing us. They are snatching up every decent cook in Boston. Their pay scale is impossible, I have no idea how they are paying so much. Even though January and February are slow, over the next two months I'm going to have to be down in Boston every weekend. I can't leave Jake with a handful of interns who can't tell a rondeau from a sauté pan." We laughed lightly at my joke, before addressing the rest of the problem.

"Edward, yeah it does suck. But I will – no, we will be fine. Some weekends I can come with you and help out. I'll talk to Ali and Jazz and when I can fill in over there I will. We will make it through this. It's not so bad." She smiled at me and kissed me again.

For all over the worries I had over this news, I knew that we would be okay. Bella would make sure of it. I sighed happily into her mouth before she pulled away.

With a gleam in her eye, she slapped my ass once before speaking again.

"Next time, wear an apron when you cook for me naked. Now take the dishes into the kitchen, and hurry back to bed."

**BPOV**

We lay in bed all day. Talking, kissing, making love. I was doing all I could to not think about the fact that I wouldn't be with him every weekend. Instead, I was focusing on the time that I had him for, and the weekends that I could go down to Boston with him. If the Bed and Breakfast was slow and I had no orders, I could go with him.

Rose, I'm sure, would be happy that I could spend some time in Boston with her wedding so close. She didn't like to leave Emmett's side, especially now since he was almost back to a hundred percent. That meant she was getting sex again.

We still had a million things to do for the wedding and we were only two and a half months away. Dresses had to be picked up and checked over and all of that stuff. Luckily, I had Esme who could help me with that on the weekends that Edward didn't need me in the kitchen.

We needed to figure out how Mike and Tanya were getting all of these cooks. I had a few friends from school that I could call up and ask to spy for us. I bit my lip as I thought about it.

Edward was dozing again as I thought about all of these things. I had too much on my mind to sleep. I silently got up and threw on the first clothes that I could find before heading into the kitchen. I figured I would make a fresh pot of coffee and think about starting dinner.

As I cooked I came to the conclusion that I was nervous about all of everything. My life had changed, all for the better, in the last six months. I had so much to think about, that's a part of the reason that I loved to cook. My hands are moving, but head can be a million miles away, working out all of my little problems.

I smiled to myself as I cooked dinner for Edward that night. Everything would be okay. I decided that I would make sure of it.


	34. What is going on?

**I own nothing. I need to apologize to all of you. I am so sorry this took so long! Hopefully, you will understand it once you read it. Please, if you still love me, review! I'm writing the next one now!**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**

**BPOV**

The plan to go to Boston and help Edward out was fantastic; in theory. We stayed with his parents, which was great, we had our own wing; it's like having a penthouse to ourselves. However, it meant no ducking Esme and he incessant wedding questions.

Most of the time she was content to deal with Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. We picked everything up for Rose; the dresses, the linens. We finalized the menu (which I at least got to see Edward for) and finished getting all of the invitations out.

She wouldn't let me go to work with Edward.

I wanted to, but I couldn't convince her that I was sincere. January is so slow for the bakery that I almost just closed. I would've been happy to work, not that I needed the money. I just wanted to be doing something other than planning Rose's wedding with _our_ soon – to – be mother in law.

That was the real point. She was about to be my mother in law too; she wouldn't leave it alone. She attacked me at the strangest times trying to catch me off guard and willing to answer her questions. I wonder if she thought I was hiding what I wanted; I truly wasn't sure.

We were sitting at lunch one day after picking up the linens and interviewing the photographer for Rose's wedding when she started again.

"So, what colors do you want?"

"Huh? Rose chose the colors already. I'm wearing dark blue; she said it looked good on me."

"Not for her wedding dear; for yours. We still need to start planning that. Rose wanted to rush her big wedding, which is not a problem at all. But I thought that you might like to take your time with it. You and Edward being chefs are going to cause issues with the catering at the very least." She looked at me over the top of the bowl of clam chowder in front of her.

My breath caught in my throat. I knew that being engaged would mean that we were going to get married, but sometimes, I just didn't think of it like that. I had no idea what I wanted in a wedding; Edward and I hadn't talked about it at all.

"Um, well Esme, I just hadn't thought about it. I mean, uh, I know we're getting married, but I have no thoughts on the wedding. I guess I'll talk to Edward about it tonight." I glanced at her; she was totally unconvinced.

"Okay, just be sure that you do it soon my dear. I want you to have your dream wedding, and I'd hate for you to have to wait."

She let it drop; at that moment. I deliberately avoided talking about it with Edward. I was being childish, I know, but we had other concerns. Like Mike and Tanya's new company, Soylent Green Catering. Yeah, I know. I mean, I really didn't think they were that stupid, but what else could they be with a name like that?

Even with Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and myself trying to figure it out, we had no clue how they were paying what they were paying. They had no big backer as far as we knew, and they weren't lying about what they were paying.

They had a few contracts but nothing that would bring in enough money to support the salaries they were paying. Also, they had no contracts that would justify their need for as many cooks as they had. It felt like a personal vendetta; which it very well could be.

Tanya and Mike both hated Edward fiercely, but even if that's the reason that they started the business it still doesn't explain how or where they were getting their money. It was a puzzle; we were determined to figure it out.

The six of us were sitting in the living room at Alice and Jasper's discussing it. Emmett was all for infiltration; I had to grudgingly admit that I was in agreement with him.

"But who would do that for us? Who _could_ do that? I mean, Tanya and Mike know everyone in town. We'd have to import someone from out of town, someone that didn't go to school with us." I could see the wheels turning in Edward's head.

It was wonderful that everyone was so helpful about this; obviously no one wanted to see Cullen Catering go down.

"Well, I had a thought. I know a couple of people who I met at work not school that would be willing to relocate to Boston. Provided…" I trailed off, not wanting to make Edward feel like I was backing him into a corner.

"Bella spit it out already. We wanna take those pricks down. Whatever it is, it will all work out!" Jasper, the calm cool collected one, exploded. We all stared at him in shock for a moment before Edward shook his head to clear it and turned back to me.

"Bella love, let us know what it is. It can't be that bad." I bit my lip, feeling even worse because now they thought this was going to be some kind of horrible situation.

"I was just going to say that once, this thing with Tanya and Mike blows over, these friends of mine are going to need jobs. So, you'll have to hire them on my recommendation only." I looked right at Edward, as I said it. I was distantly aware of laughing.

"You mean these two good friends of yours would be willing to come to Boston, spy on our competition, and all they would expect are jobs at the best catering company on the entire East Coast? Fucking a Bells, those are some demanding friends of yours." Emmett was howling at me from the couch.

"Well, Dammit Em, no one asked for your opinion. I could always go get the football helmet again, if you'd like." That shut him up.

**EPOV**

I told Bella that she had my complete trust on this one. She went to call her friends and fill them in; she hoped they could be here by the end of the week. I watched as she walked into the next room with Rose and Alice right behind her. It was now or never.

"Guys listen. I know that it's a few weeks away but Bella has this awesome gift for me for Valentines Day and I need some help here. Jazz, what are you getting for Alice?" I leaned over, whispering frantically.

I knew that if I didn't keep my head focused on that, I would forget. Bella's not materialistic in even the smallest way, but I had to get her something as good as what she got me. She deserves the best.

"Uh, man, I hadn't really thought about it. I could try and find out what your gift from Bella is though. It would at least give us a running start, you know?" Jasper was scratching the back of his head looking lost.

"Shit Jasper, first, did you forget about Valentine's Day? And second, you really think that Alice would let what Bella bought me slip. I'm willing to bet my damn company that she doesn't even know what it is. She would've spilled by now." Jasper opened his mouth to retort, but shut it quickly knowing that I was right.

I looked over at my brother, his lack of butting in scaring me a bit.

"And what's up with you A-hole? You haven't said a thing since Bella…" My mouth hung open as I watched Emmett's face go ghost white. I fell off the couch once I started laughing.

"What the fuck? She swore that she wouldn't tell you! Damn that woman of yours! You need to learn to keep her in line." I laughed even harder at that.

"Oh-oh-you mean…the…the…way you keep R…Ro…Rose in line?" I stammered out between giggles, I mean big manly belly laughs. I do not giggle.

At this point Jasper was rolling on the floor laughing with me. I looked over at Jasper and he sobered up immediately.

"Oh and what are you laughing at baseball bat boy? Man, I can't believe that I hang out with you two girls…. Getting the shit kicked out of you by three drunk, half-naked, sexy women." I rolled around on the floor laughing my ass off while my friends glared at me.

"You are going to pay. It may not be today and it may not be tomorrow, but you will pay and remember it for the rest of your life." Whoa, if I'm getting threats from Jasper, it's time to back the hell off.

**BPOV**

Angela and Ben were thrilled to be moving up here with the promise of getting jobs are Cullen Catering once the spying was over. They were originally from Boston, but moved away for school and had been living in South Carolina for a few years.

I had managed to get away for their wedding, it was gorgeous. That thought sent me back into wedding planning, and I had finally chosen what I wanted. I kept it to myself; there were more important things to think about right now.

Angela and Ben would be here tomorrow. They were going to stay with "family." I knew all about their "family." Ange's maiden name was McKenzie, their married name was McDevitt. Boston Irish Mob all the way. I was hoping that would work in our favor.

I decided to keep that information to myself unless Edward directly asked which he wouldn't. I knew those people were mostly good and could help us find out what kind of dirty business Mike and Tanya were into.

Edward and I had arranged, from afar, a place for the McDevitt's to stay and a car service to discreetly bring them up to New Hampshire. I couldn't wait to see them; I missed them a lot.

I couldn't keep still. I bounced from one project to another in the apartment; cleaning things that didn't need it and re-folding laundry.

"Bella, really? Who re-folds the laundry? Come over here, I bet I can think of something to drain that energy out of you." Edward gave me an evil grin and I thought _what the hell? It's been longer than we're used to anyway._

This, for me, is a bizarre attitude. I love sex. I hopped into the living room, stripping my clothes off along the way, so that by the time I was standing in front of Edward, sitting on the couch, I was naked and waiting.

He licked those luscious lips of his and grabbed my hips, pulling me forward so that his head was right at the level of my suddenly interested pussy. I looked down to see his tongue dart out and flick my clit; my knees threatened to buckle.

He reinforced his hold on my hips, taking all of my weight onto his arms, and just that got me even hotter. I spread my legs a little to give him better access and I felt him lift his hand and slap my ass. I bucked onto his face.

I was moaning incoherently and fucking his tongue. It took me no time at all to orgasm; when I did I nearly ripped his hair out at the roots.

I pulled away from him and got his pants undone enough so that I could free his dick. I kissed his mouth hungrily before straddling him and riding him hard. I knew this was his favorite position.

I grabbed the back of the couch and shoved myself up and down on his cock, while he licked and sucked at my nipples. I shoved them closer to his face and brought my body down hard; I felt him in my stomach. We both groaned at that.

It took no time for him to cum, but I just kept riding him until he slipped his hand in between us and flicked at my clit until I came again. I stopped, hunched over him and we caught our breath.

"Damn baby, you were so right. I feel so much better now." He laughed into my shoulder and it vibrated in my whole body. I shivered.

"Don't do that or we're gonna risk damaging your recovery rate. Besides, Ben and Angela should be here soon." I lifted myself off him, feeling the burn in my arms, and padded naked into the bathroom for a quick shower and change.

When I came out of the bedroom fully dressed, Ben and Angela were waiting in my living room. I screeched like the girl I am and ran to capture them in a giant hug. Ange took the opportunity to whisper in my ear.

"So that's the famous Edward Cullen, the man who stole Bella's heart? You lucky girl. He's gorgeous. If I wasn't a happily married woman, I would fight you for him tooth and nail, and I've exchanged two words with the man." She pulled back smiling and I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"In your dreams McDevitt."

I filled them in on the plan, and gave them all the info that we had. Ben fell off the couch laughing when I told him what the name of the catering company is. He immediately stood up, dusted himself off and screamed into the apartment.

"SOYLENT GREEN IS PEOPLE!" Hysterical laughter abounded. It got late, so we took them over to Alice's so that they could meet the rest of the family. They were both a little in awe of Emmett; big Patriots fans, they are.

We left them there to sleep and went home. I was out before my head hit the pillow; I think Edward was a little disappointed. I wrapped myself around him in my sleep.

The days passed quickly. As suspected, when Tanya and Mike heard that two more talented chefs were in town, they snatched them right up.

I knew from Angela that all of the inside information was being passed into "the family" so that it could be properly checked out. It was Friday of the first week they were there, that I got a very short phone call from Ben.

"You're coming to town this weekend right?" He seemed to be whispering, I hoped he wasn't calling from work; the whole plan would be blown.

"Well, I wasn't but I can change the plan yeah. Why?"

"The Family has information for you that has to be given in person. Meet me outside of the North gate at Fenway, 1 o'clock on Saturday. Bring Edward if you can. Gotta go." He hung up.

I really am starting to think that involving the mob was a bad idea.

I called Alice to cancel our weekend plans and called Esme to tell her that I would be there, but I had plans with Edward Saturday afternoon. She wasn't thrilled, but she understood. At least I could tell her about my perfect wedding and she can plan that all out for me. That should take the heat off.

At one on Saturday, Edward and I were freezing our asses off outside the north gate entrance to Fenway. A black limo pulled up to the curb and the driver got out opening the back doors and motioning us inside.

Edward and I exchanged a look that said "this is right out of a bad movie", shrugged our shoulders and got in.

As we settled ourselves and looked around, we felt the limo pull away from the curb. Ben waved at us from the seat in front of us; he was sitting between a very large gentleman and an older gentleman who was smiling at us.

_Ahhh, the big one must be the bodyguard and the other is the head of Ben's family._

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, how wonderful to meet you both. Ben here has told us so much about you. I have some information for you, but I thought it would be better delivered over a nice whiskey."

He smiled at us, and I felt the insane urge to bow or something and thank him for his time. Edward beat me to it.

"Mr. McDevitt we have to thank you for taking this time to help us. You have no idea what it means. This company is my dream, I don't know what I would do if it were taken away."

The older gentleman smiled at us both and waved in a dismissive fashion.

"Think nothing of it. Oh, and please, call me Seamus. Mr. McDevitt is far too formal for friends that are going to be drinking together."

We arrived at the private entrance to a bar that I never found out the name of. We headed into a private sitting room with Seamus and Ben. Apparently, a nice glass of whiskey means "a whole bottle of whiskey each" in Gaelic.

I was more than a little tipsy when Seamus finally slid a file folder over the table towards us. Edward opened it hesitantly, as though it might bite him. Before he could look Seamus put his hand over the top, holding it shut.

"Before you look, I must warn you of the information. You will not like it; you may even try to deny it. Do not do this in my presence, it took much time to gather this information for you and I do not wish to hear someone question my employees."

I nodded drunkenly, in the back of my mind praying that: a) he would offer the car to take us home and b) that I wouldn't puke on him. Luckily Edward could hold his whiskey better than I could.

"I understand totally Seamus. We appreciate all of the effort that you have put into getting this information for us. And be assured that we will take very good care of Ben and Angela once all of this is over."

Edward motioned a wobbly hand towards Ben as he spoke and it betrayed his drunkenness. I started giggling and fell out of my chair, only to be caught by the bodyguard before I hit the floor.

"Edward I do believe that this young lady needs to go home. Liam, if you would be so kind as to drive them home. Ben you can accompany them, I will see you back at the house."

Seamus addressed everyone in turn before taking my hand and brining it to his lips. He smiled at me and I felt myself blush and giggle again. Edward is never going to let me live this down.

"My dear, it has been such a pleasure to meet you. Our dear Angela has spoken so highly of you for a long time. When we meet again, we will work on your tolerance for fine Irish Whiskey."

I distantly heard Edward snort in laughter before Ben helped me up and towards the door. Seamus turned to Edward one final time.

"I sincerely hope this information helps you. I am very sorry for the heartache that it will cause. If you ever need anything else, have Ben contact me."

They shook hands and then we were in the car. I fell asleep on Edward's lap. When we pulled up in front of the house, I felt Edward lift me up and carry me into bed. We collapsed together.

**EPOV**

As frightened as I was to see what the information in the folder was, I knew that I would have to wait for my family to be around me before I could read it.

Bella slept peacefully, which was a disappointment; I would have liked her talking to distract me.

In the morning I took a shower and fixed a coffee for Bella before trying to wake her. She hopped right up; apparently, whiskey doesn't give her hangovers. Interesting…

"Come one Bella. Mom and Dad have breakfast waiting for us downstairs and I'd like to look over all of this information with all three of you."

She smiled at me over her coffee before pulling herself out of bed and sashaying out of the bedroom door.

"Oh what you do to me…." I said to her sexy retreating form.

After a lovely breakfast, I explained everything to Mom and Dad. At first they were obviously concerned about the source of the information. Having lived in Boston all our lives, we were very aware of the Irish Mob.

However, eventually curiosity won out and they asked me to open the file folder. We spread out the information on the table and read it over in silence.

There were pictures, financial records, and kind of file we could think of; this is all real.

Everyone had their own comment.

From my father, "Edward I am so sorry."

From my mother, "Oh my goodness, this is horrible."

From Bella, "Poor Jacob."

And me, "What am I going to do?"


	35. The story

**I own nothing. To all of my reviewers, this one is for you. And to MsKathy, though you did not edit this for me, it's all because of you none the less. Keep reviewing lovelies! I'm 7 away from 300! Woohoo…**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**

_There were pictures, financial records, and kind of file we could think of; this is all real. _

_Everyone had their own comment._

_From my father, "Edward I am so sorry."_

_From my mother, "Oh my goodness, this is horrible."_

_From Bella, "Poor Jacob."_

_And me, "What am I going to do?"_

**BPOV**

"We have to go. We have to go now and tell Jacob. He deserves to know. He might be mad, or not believe us, but he needs to know about this!"

I was angry and upsat and totally confused, but one thing I was sure about was that Jacob deserved to know before we did one thing about it.

I saw Esme and Carlisle nodding in agreement with me. I looked over at Edward and he was deep in thought. I angrily slapped my hand on the table in front of him and motioned to the files.

"Jacob needs to know. We **owe** him this! Let's put clothes on and go find him. We can take him to lunch at a quiet little out of the way place, and lay it all out."

Edward finally looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes. I gasped and leaned over so that he could put his head in the crook of my neck.

"I feel so guilty. I feel so bad. I'm so worried that he won't take this well. I'm terrified that he won't believe us, even with all of this. Of all of the things that I imagined were in the file, this didn't even cross my mind."

He looked up and I kissed him lightly before he turned to his father.

"Don't be sorry. I remember when that happened. I know and Jacob knows that it was not your fault. Do **not** blame yourself for this. I love you dad."

I sniffled a bit at that; I'd never seen him get so….weepy and open like this. He looked up at me, and his eyes were dry but red. He nodded slowly and we went to go get dressed. This was going to be a long, bad day.

We called Jake when we were on the way to get him; he said that he had plenty of time for us. We had decided, before we left to talk to Nessie too. We called her to aske if she would mind us coming over for lunch. She thought it was great.

We picked up Jake and he was majorly suspicious. We refused to answer any questions until all four of us were together. That set him off again; the only reason that we'd need Nessie there is to keep him calm.

"Jake, look, calm down. You are not about to lose your job, but we found out some stuff about Mike and Tanya that….you might not like. Let's just get to your house where your wife and kids are, then we can talk about it."

Jake was not pleased with my answer, but he huffed and crossed his arms like a little boy in the backseat. I think I even caught him pouting.

Let me give you a tip: if Jacob Black is angry and putting, laughing is not a smart thing to do.

We pulled up to the house and Nessie was waiting for us, her big belly poking out of the front of her jacket. Jacob rushed over to her and hustled her back in the house. I turned to Edward.

"They are such a cute couple. I really hope that he takes this well."

Edward, apparently, was mute, so he just nodded and we headed inside. I could see the fear on his face, and I realized why he was so adamant about doing this out of the public eye. I gasped.

"You think that Jake is going to hit you again?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, did you see all of this stuff in here? I won't fight back, I swear." He hung his head; I slapped the back of it.

"You really think that he'll hit you? You are an idiot. Besides, you think that me and Ness are gonna let the two of you fight? Boys…." I trailed off and walked away, shaking my head at him.

I made Ness sit down and I heated up the clam chowder and rolls that we picked up on the way. After we ate, they both looked at Edward and I expectantly. I sighed, and took the file out of Edward's hands; we both knew that this would be better coming from me.

"Jacob….Look this whole thing sucks. I hate that we got this information, and I really hate that it involves you. This is all so deluded, I just have no idea how it got this big."

Jake, my dear sweet Jake, rolled his eyes impatiently and made the "go on" motion with his hands. I blew a raspberry at him to try and lighten the proceedings.

"So, you know that we've been trying to get info on Mike and Tanya and their business? Well, we got a…source, a spy if you like. They got all the information in this file for us. You are not going to like it. We can summarize first, or you can read it all and then we can talk about it."

I looked to Edward, to see if there was anything that he wanted to add before we handed over the file. He spoke up.

"Jake, I want you to know, that no one else knows about this. We saw this and, since it involves my folks somewhat as well, talked it over with them before coming straight to you. What would you like?"

Jake was undecided, Ness was rubbing his neck and being a supportive wife; he looked ready to pass out in his seat. He glanced up and her and she nodded once before looking at us.

"We have a feeling that we know what that stuff is going to say. Pass it on over, we can read and then talk to you."

I bit my lip and passed the file folder over the table. Ness picked it up and opened it. When Jake saw the first page, he went completely pale and I saw his fists clench. I grabbed Edward's hand and we waited.

After only about 15 minutes of reading, Jake closed the file and put it down. He then rested his head on his arms on the table and closed his eyes. Form this position, he addressed Edward.

"First, before we address the rest of this mess, I want you to know that I have never blamed your father for anything. He did everything that he could and it was my dad's fault in the first place. I don't hate you and I'm not leaving your company. I need a few moments to gather my thoughts before we talk anymore."

Edward's whole body visibly relaxed at jacob's words. I took his hand to lead him out of the room, so that Jake and Nessie could digest the information, but I was stopped. I looked back to see why.

Jacob had gotten up and gone around the table to grab Edward's hand and pull him into the "bro-hug". It was sweet and a little funny, but I held it all in. When they pulled away, both of them looked a little red around the eyes.

Nessie saved me by speaking up. I was terrified that I was going to burst out laughing.

"Damn boys, I'm a pregnant woman and this isn't making me cry." There was a second of silence, and then everyone burst out laughing. I winked at Ness and gave her a thumbs up for diffusing the tension.

Edward and I perched in the living room and we both stared off into space. I took the time to think over the whole mess.

The Information that Seamus had provided us, brought all of my loved ones into the middle of a nightmare.

Jacob's father, Billy Black, won the Lottery about 15 years ago. He had come into millions of dollars. He went crazy at first. He drank too much, and treated himself to destructive impulses that he couldn't afford before.

One night, he and his wife Sarah had gone out drinking one night and left Jake at home with his two sisters. Billy got very drunk and decided to drive home. He was in a terrible accident.

He and Sarah were both brought to Mass General Hospital and Edward's father was the surgeon on call that night. He went to work on Sarah right away, but it was no good; her internal injuries were too massive. She died on the operating table.

He worked on Billy next, and once again the damage to his lower back was so severe that he was left paralyzed from the waist down. Apparently he never forgave the Cullen family; he blamed them all for their charmed lives.

When he found Mike and Tanya and their half-baked plans to make Edward and I pay for ruining their lives, he formed a plan. After his accident he stopped spending money. He saved it all; he's a very wealthy man now.

He took Mike and Tanya in and they formed their company with the sole purpose of destroying Edward's business, thereby hurting Carlisle and Esme and me.

It was convoluted and horrible. And we had proof of the whole thing.

Jake and Nessie called us back into the kitchen and we sat down. Jake took a deep breath and focused on a spot on the table, rather than look us in the eyes. I lifted his chin and gave him a small smile.

"We do not blame you either honey. Don't be ashamed with us. And don't deny it, it's written all over your face. We will fix it."

He smiled back before trying to talk. He was still fidgeting.

"Look, before you do anything with this info, let me try to talk to my dad. There's a shot that he might listen to me about this all. There's something that you don't know…."

We saw Nessie squeeze his shoulders in support, urging him to go on. I was on the edge of my seat, but I also didn't want to know. I waited, holding Edward's hand.

"Me and dad haven't been talking recently. I mean, I kinda knew something was up with him lately. I just didn't think it was…" he gestured to all of the files on the table, "All of this mess, you know?"

"I know Jake. We have no problem waiting and letting you talk to your dad about this. No one here wants you to lose him totally. And I know that no one here wants the company to go down. It'll be okay."

I had to reassure him; he looked so lost, like a little boy. He smiled at me over the table. We got up, taking the files with us. When we were in the living room Nessie had made copies of everything for them to show Billy.

Edward was out the door and warming up the car, Jake pulled me into a bear hug. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm happily married, and I love Nessie and Quill with everything that I have and more. However, every time I see you, all I can see is the girl that got away. Love you Bells."

I pulled away smiling. I kissed his cheek and made plans to have lunch with Nessie next weekend.

**EPOV**

We gave Jake a month to get back to us; nothing major was going to happen in that time. Bella called Angela and Ben to ask them if they would mind working for the competition for one more month; they laughed and said it was fun to watch everyone's stupidity; no problem.

The day before Valentine's Day, I took Emmett and Jasper to pick up Bella's gift. I had to custom order it to get the packages that I wanted. I just hoped she liked it.

We planned to spend the next day together. Lock the door to our apartment and just be alone. I told Em and Jas about this and they were fine with it; I'm sure that they had plans with Alice and Rose too.

We got the gift back to our building and hit it, so that Bella wouldn't catch on. I made a quick run to the supermarket; part of my gift was cooking her favorite dinner. I love to cook for her.

When I woke up on the 14th, Bella was sitting up in bed next to me, smiling. She had a small wrapped package next to her leg. I had been waiting to find out what she got me.

My eyes popped open and I immediately sat up in bed. I leaned in for a kiss before reaching into the bedside table for the tiny box that I wrapped and hid there last night.

"Edward, you first." She handed me the gift and it was really light when I picked it up. Like a kid, I shook the box and watched her eyes light up as she laughed at me.

I ripped open the paper and cracked open the jewelry store box. Then I dropped the whole thing in my lap in shock.

"Alright, there's a story." I cut Bella off with a hug that made us both tumble off the bed. I showered her face with kisses.

"I have always wanted one of these. My grandfather had one but it was stolen from his house after he died. We never even caught who did it."

We untangled and climbed back on the bed so that I could look at the pocket watch more. She took it from me and forced me to listen to her first.

"Like I was saying there's a story. The day after Thanksgiving when I went shopping with the girls, I was standing outside a jewelry store and saw this in the window. Your mom came up and told me the story about your Grandfather's watch. We went inside to see it and I popped it open, to see if I wanted to engrave it."

She opened it and looked at the inside before passing it back to me. I looked inside the watch and felt tears in my eyes.

"It is your grandfather's watch Edward. We have no idea how it got there and I'm amazed that I found it. I think that he might have given it a little push; he wants you to have it."

Inside was the engraving that I remembered from all those years ago. _For my love, may you look at this and think of me._

I attacked Bella with kisses again, and we fell off the bed, again. I felt so grateful for her and her love in that moment. It may seem silly, but that watch means so much to me; it took my breath away to have it in my possession.

We righted ourselves and I dragged Bella into the kitchen, keeping her gift in my pocket.

"I know that we said no leaving the apartment, but your gift is outside. Bundle up and we'll go find it."

She looked at me dubiously, but she did as I asked. We bundled up and I locked the door behind me; I was certain that she'd want to spend some time getting to know her gift.

I stopped her at the bottom of the stairs. I had to tell her a few things first.

"Okay…. My gift is not as outwardly romantic as yours. It's also big. But I know that I will feel better if you have it; I hope you aren't mad at me for this."

Her eyes were shining when she kissed me briefly. She took the wrapped gift out of my hands and looked at it, shaking it like I did with mine.

"I could never hate a gift you gave me Edward. I'm sure that I will…. Love…. whatever… you…. YOU BOUGHT ME A CAR?"

She screamed at me and I wasn't sure if she was pissed or happy yet. Her head whipped around, looking for an unfamiliar car in the parking lot. I led her around the building and she screamed again. Then she blew my mind.

She ran up to the car and stroked her hand along the side; like I've seen Rose do on a car that she loves. Bella even went so far as to kiss the hood of it. She grabbed the key in her hand and beeped it open.

And that is the first time I have ever seen Bella squeal like a little girl at a New Kids on the Block Concert.

"Get in we are so going for a drive!"

We climbed in and she squealed again at the satellite radio. She cranked it up loud and we drove off into the mountains. It was a ton of fun and I was thrilled that she liked her gift so much.

We drove for a few hours before she turned around. We were about half-way home when a song that I hadn't heard in years came on the radio. Bella winked at me and turned it up.

_I wanna get in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
When the dirty birds kick for three  
And if you like in the club we can do it  
In the DJ booth or in the back of the VIP  
Whip cream with cherries, strawberries on top  
Lick it don't stop  
Keep the doe locked  
Don't knock while the boat rock n go-bots n  
Robots or they got to wait till the show stop  
Or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
Lick up your thighs and call me pac man  
Table top or just give me a lap dance  
The rock to the park to point to the flat lands  
That man named Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroom  
Or back of a classroom  
How ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
See I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
I flash 'em and out last 'em  
And if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
I'll let 'em free  
And they tell me what they fantasy  
Like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend no to be mad at me_

Bella sang along with every line, and damn, who ever thought that would be hot? Bella was hanging out the window rapping right along with Ludacris and shooting me looks that screamed "I wanna fuck you." Or maybe, what she was saying to me was the chorus.

_I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
And I wanna move from the bed down to the, down to da to da flo'  
I wanna ah-ah you make it so good and I don't wanna leave  
But I got to kn kn know what's your fanta-ta-sy_

I noticed that she was pulling into a turn off, but we weren't anywhere near home. I opened and shut my mouth to tell her this, but then I started paying attention to the words, one line in particular….

_I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
That's the way you like to fuck fogged up: FOG ALERT  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt  
Ruff sex make it hurt  
In the garden all in the dirt  
Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerked  
Legs jerk, over worked, under paid, don't be afraid  
In the sun or in the shade  
On the top of my esclade  
Maybe your girl and my friends can trade  
Tag team off the rope on the ocean or in the boat factories, or up unda spokes  
What 'bout in the candy stoe that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
Whips and chains, handcuffs  
Smack a lil booty up with my belt,  
Scream help play my game  
Dracula I'll get my fangs  
Horse back I'll get my reigns  
School teacher let me get my grades_

She pulled into a deserted parking space; it had trees on two sides. I was amazed watching her slide into the backseat gracefully. She pulled her jacket off and tossed it to me.

She crooked her finger for me to join her and I suddenly couldn't move fast enough. I threw myself at her, barely clearing the narrow space between the front seats. To Bella's credit, she didn't laugh at me once. I think she was too horny.

She tore my shirt in two and tried to rip my pants off too. I launched myself at her lips so that I could try to slow her down a bit. She bit my lower lip hard; drawing blood.

I pulled back and ran my tongue over the bite mark, and her breathing picked up.

"You want it rough Bella? You want me to fuck you hard? Bite you and make you hurt?"

She moaned and grabbed her right nipple in response; I took that as a yes.

I didn't want to wait much longer, I was painfully hard and leaving a trail of pre-cum on my stomach. I pulled her clothes off roughly before bending my head to her breast and nibbling on her nipple.

I was thanking God for a lot of things at the moment Bella positioned us and impaled herself on my cock. First, for getting her a truck with so much room in the back; Second, for Bella herself; and third for her flexibility.

I was on my knees on the back seat, Bella had her legs to either side of me and she was gripping the back of the seat. She started to wiggle her hips impatiently; I looked up at her.

"Fucking grab my hips and fuck me!" _Yes Ma'am._

I took a hold of her hips, bruising her a little bit. I pounded into her faster than I ever had before. I was sweating like crazy and she leaned down to lick the sweat off my neck.

"Ungh, faster Edward, Faster Edward!" Impossibly I was able to go faster. I leaned forward and took her nipple into my mouth, holding it with my teeth wile I flicked it with the tip of my tongue.

I could feel that she was close, but I didn't have a hand free to help her. She let go of the back of the seat and moved her hand down to flick her clit. I could feel her body start to clench around me right away.

I shoved myself up inside her so that I could feel that tight clenching and that set me off. I looked up into her face and our lips touched just as I felt myself cum.

We took a moment to catch our breath before pulling apart and finding our clothes. The whole time I watched her, I had a look of awe on my face. She smiled sweetly at me.

"What are you smiling at? We had to christen my new car!"

I laughed as I pulled my pants and coat on and she drove us home.

"So you like your new car?"

"Oh Edward, this is one of my dream cars! Thanks so much. Now, I wanna get home. You can cook me dinner then I am going to take a long bath and soak my tired muscles."

Bella is such a joy in my life.


	36. The Wedding

**I own nothing. Oh my loyal, lovely readers! I am so sorry about all of the delays! You have no idea how many drafts of this chapter I went through before I was happy with it. **

**Big love and kisses to msKathy for reading this over for me. It seems that I can't post a thing without her now. Show her some love and visit her stories!**

**And, even though I haven't updated in forever, show me some love too! Reviews are wonderful!**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NuaghtyPastryChef**

**BPOV**

Even though we were keeping in constant contact with Jacob, we didn't hear anything more about the situation with his dad. We wanted to give him time to handle it on his own; we were truly okay with that. The situation didn't get any worse, which was the most important thing.

Fast enough to make our heads spin, we were looking down the barrel of Rose and Em's wedding. Rose became more manic every day leading up to it. Alice and I planned to take her away from everything for a day before so that we could calm her down. Though the biggest reason for her insanity was something that neither one of us could fix.

Something that no one really knew about Rose was that she loves to dance. Ballroom dancing lessons was something that both of our parents made us take when we were kids. I never truly enjoyed it; always feeling like I was a total klutz, but Rose…

Rosalie looked like a professional when she got going. And when she started dating Emmett, they would go out dancing all the time. He was amazingly light on his feet for a large guy. Very graceful, even.

However, with his accident and his broken leg, they were not going to be able to sweep around the dance floor at the wedding. Rose was insanely depressed about the whole thing. But, I was keeping a secret from her for the first time in our lives.

Right after Valentine's Day, Rose had Em's jeep delivered to him up at the Bed and Breakfast; it was better than new and he could drive well enough to get around without any help. That's when he started to come visit me during the day.

His leg was in much better shape than anyone knew, except for me and Edward. So, we were closing up the bakery for an hour a day and we were doing our own rehab. I was re-teaching him how to dance. He was so insistent that no one know about it that he even went so far as to keep limping around in front of the rest of the family.

We were having our last lesson before the separate Bachelor/Bachelorette parties and the wedding. He was sweeping me around the floor, goofing off and having a great time. Looking at him you would never know he had ever broken his leg.

He dipped me down low and kissed my cheek. I laughed as he brought me back up and spun me away. We had so much fun during our dance lessons; I was actually going to miss them.

He held me close, luckily I was just about the same height as Rose, and we swayed to the music. We were specifically using the wedding CD that Rose put together. This way Em could just listen to the music if he forgot his footing.

"You know, I don't think I could ask for a better little sister. Not only are you willing to help me re-learn how to dance, but you make it fun without laughing at me and are willing to keep my secret."

"Well Emmy-bear I'm happy to do it. You are going to make Rose so happy. Plus I'm having fun too. Edward hasn't had time to take me dancing lately."

He stopped; our hour was up and he had to get back before someone wondered where he was. He pulled me to him and wrapped me in a signature Emmett killer grizzly bear hug. I slapped his back as hard as I could when I ran out of air.

"Well, Belly. I gotta be going. You take care of my Rosebud tomorrow. Tell her how much I love her and that I can't wait to see her at the church on Saturday."

"Will do Emmy, keep Edward out of trouble tomorrow. I really don't want to have to hurt him. I did hear about how this is kind of a joint Bachelor party."

I tapped my finger to my temple, indicating that I have my ways of knowing things even when I'm not supposed to. Actually, it was Jasper that let the info slip to Alice, who told me.

I had no idea what the boys were doing tomorrow, and I didn't want to know. If they looked at naked women all day, I really didn't care as long as Edward comes home to me. He can look all he wants, it's if he touches that makes me have to break out the crème brulee torch.

I re-opened the bakery for a little while and took out some fondant work so that I could perfect the technique for Rose's cake. The cake itself was finished and frosted; it was all decorating work now.

Rose's overbearing, but very nice once you get to know them, parents had arrived a week ago and they were driving us all insane. Alice's crazy energy levels had gone into overdrive, trying to make her Bed and Breakfast "good enough" for Mom and Dad Hale.

Personally I didn't think that anything would ever be good enough for them or their 'perfect' daughter in their eyes, but I kept my opinions to myself mostly.

Mrs. Hale had been over to the shop yesterday, after Emmett left, to inspect it and the work that I was doing. She behaved very well. She even gave me her own special kind of 'blessing' for my wedding to Edward.

"He'll keep you happy and can afford anything dear. Now you won't have to work here anymore."

I had rolled my eyes at Rose, who had to excuse herself to the bathroom so that she didn't bust up laughing in front of her mother.

I finished up the detail work I was doing for the cake and cleaned, closing up shop for the weekend. Everything was ready for the wedding. Edward and Jacob were picking up the cake Saturday morning, so that I could be with Rose until she walked down the aisle.

I headed upstairs, wishing that I could see Edward before the shit hit the proverbial fan on Saturday, but there just wasn't time. He was down in Boston, which is where the boys were having their day out. He had been working tirelessly with Jacob to make sure that the food for the reception was perfect. They would be driving up in the catering van Saturday morning.

Edward and I talked on the phone constantly; I missed him so much that it hurt. It had only been a few days, but with everything being as crazy as it was, I really needed him to be there with me to cuddle up with at night.

I was staying at Alice's tonight, and then the three of us were staying at my apartment the night before the wedding. It was also where we were getting ready for the wedding. All of the dresses were sitting in my closet. Rose's dress weighed 50 pounds; it was actually causing the bar in my closet to bend a little bit under the strain.

Deferring to Rose's strong personality, we had told her that we were stealing her for the Friday before the wedding. She demanded that she make the "itinerary" and that we do what she wanted. I laughed and told her that I was more than happy to have one more thing off my plate at the moment.

Double duty as maid of Honor and Pastry Chef were just a bit much for me at the moment anyway. Edward had it too; he's the chef and the Best Man. But, it was a small price to pay to make the wedding perfect for our loved ones. I just hoped that they would resturn the favor.

Not that I would imagine Rose or Em cooking or baking a wedding cake for our wedding. I laughed about that thought all the way to the Bed and Breakfast. I could just imagine what a wedding cake made by Emmett would look like.

When I got to Alice's I barely made it out of my car before I was attacked by Rose and Alice. Each one of them grabbed one of my arms and tugged me around the corner of the building, out of sight of the front windows.

"Is she at it again?" I guessed.

"Oh my God Belly, can we leave early and stay somewhere else tonight? I think I might miss the wedding if I were to kill my own mother." Rose groaned and threw herself at me.

I laughed and turned to Alice, who was wringing her hands and looking stressed out for the first time since we met.

"Bella, seriously, I just….I think I might do something drastic. And you know me, I am not a violent person, but I… even Jazzy can't calm me down at this point." Alice was hopping from one foot to the next. I took at deep breath and looked at my best friends.

"Alright, I'll be brave, like usual, and go in there to tell her that I'm stealing the two of you and she can see us Saturday morning."

Alice jumped up and kissed my cheeks, hugging me with enough strength to put Emmett to shame, before sneaking Rose in through the basement to go pack some bags. _Chickens._ They can't even stick around to hear me deal with Momma Hale.

I straightened my back, held my head up and marched inside like I owned the place. A long time ago I learned how to handle Rose's mom. And I never told Rose about it.

"Momma Hale! I'm so glad that I found you!" I ran up to her and gave her a big hug, like I hadn't seen her in years._ Step one….._ She was already stunned.

"Hello Isabella darling. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I pulled back from her and gave her my best smile.

"Well, as you know, I am stealing Rose away tomorrow, so that she can be pampered like she deserves before the wedding. I just wanted to ask if it was okay to take her tonight? I need her and Alice a little earlier than expected. I have another Pastry Chef coming in to take a look at my work, since I'm getting married I'm thinking about selling my shop, and I really need the moral support."

I blinked at her and her face lit up in the smile I knew was coming._ Step two…._Basically, twist the situation so that she gets to hear what she wants to hear and she'd putty in your hands.

"Well, of course it's okay Isabella! I'm sure that you would rather have your parents there so that your daddy could handle things for you, or even Edward, but Rosalie and Alice will do just fine for that. I totally understand."

She waved her hand like a queen giving a blessing and it took everything that I had to bite down on what I wanted to tell that woman. _Step three…._ Let her belittle you, knowing that she's an idiot anyway.

"Oh Mom, thanks so much. I promise to have them back bright and early on Saturday. Alice ready to run the show and Rose ready to get married."

Before she had a chance to say anything else to me, I dashed out the door and found the chickens already in my car, bags in hand. I shook my head and climbed in before peeling out of there like the car was on fire.

I stayed silent about how I got Rose's mom to let us go. I'd tell Rose about it once she and I were truly and legally sisters, but I kind liked having a way to silence her mother for her. I like having power over Rose, it's not often I get my way with her.

In true Rose fashion, we did not do what I expected us to do on Friday. First, she took us shopping. Not for anything in particular, she just wanted to go to the Mall. We ate greasy fried food at TGI Friday's and drank beer.

She got us piled in the car and she started driving. I had my suspicions when she told us to wear jeans and t-shirts. "Comfy clothes" she said. Alice pouted before the words were even out of her mouth. I gasped in shock and happiness.

We were all dressed in ratty old jeans and sneakers with plain t-shirts on. I was a little afraid that she was taking us to some new club where this was the dress code. I shouldn't have worried. We pulled up in front of a divey little local bar in Montpelier and got out. There was a sign in the window advertising Karaoke and Pool Tables.

We started drinking beer and doing shots. Then, while it was still rather early, we hustled about 250 bucks playing pool. I mean, what kind of dork would think that girls who looked like us could play pool well enough to beat a bunch of pot-bellied local yokels?

Then, Alice insisted that we each sing some karaoke. I refused, but Alice won in the end. She promised that if I sang one song alone, of her choosing, then she and Rose would join me for another.

Now, here's the thing, I have no singing talent at all. I couldn't carry a tune if it had handles and directions. But we were drunk, the bar was loud and I figured that it couldn't be too bad. I was dead wrong.

I stood up on the stage and heard the opening strains of a song that I knew well, loved even. I turned bright red and shot Alice a look that could kill. Then I opened my mouth and screamed out the first verse and the chorus.

**Break me down  
You got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you've got to freak me out  
Scream so loud  
Getting fucking laid  
You want me to stay  
But I got to make my way**

Hey!  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

I glared at the girls that I considered my sisters as they laughed so hard the almost fell off the barstools they were sitting on. I screamed out the end of the song and stomped off stage, before I had an evil idea.

I abruptly changed direction and headed over to the dj, speaking as quietly with him as I could. Once my business was finished, I turned to smirk at my girls, both of who suddenly looked a little green around the gills.

I crooked my finger and called them to me, we were up after the guy butchering "Can't help Fallin in Love" by Elvis was done.

"Belly, I'm so sorry. Please, I really hope that you didn't change the song that the three of us are singing together." Alice was scared again, GOOD. I shook my head and smiled down at her, shaking my head a little.

"Silly Alice, of course not. But, you and Rose are singing a duet first. Then I'll join you up there to sing our song. Oh, he's done. Head on up my ladies."

I covered my smile with my hand, a few giggles escaping me. They looked terrified and they should. This song should never be sung, even by gorgeous drunk girls with nice voices.

Both of them turned to look at me when the music for the song started. Alice tried to give me the death glare that I have her earlier, but I smiled and gave them a very dorky "thumbs up", ignoring the attempt completely.

**You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen**

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen

_Aahhhh, sweet victory_. There is nothing like laughing yourself sick at the sight of your two best friends singing ABBA in front of a bunch of drunken hicks and college students. Oh, this totally went into the "blackmail" folder.

The song ended to thunderous applause, me included. They really did do the song justice, even as pissed off as they were. I knew that we were up next, so I trudged back up on stage and grabbed another mic.

Alice dashed over to the DJ before I could stop her; Rose held me back from chasing her down. While she had me, she whispered to me.

"You brought this on yourself Belly. We had a nice song picked out, but now…." She trailed off and I shivered, not even being able to imagine what horrors they had in store for me.

Alice bounded back up on stage for our final song of the night. I was terrified, yet I just wanted it to be over.

**All I wanna do is zoom-zoom-zoom-zoom and a boom-boom  
Just shake your rump**

Check, baby, check, baby, 1-2-3-4  
Check, baby, check, baby, 1-2-3  
Check, baby, check, baby, 1-2  
Check, baby, check, baby, 1

It's called rump shaker, the piece is like sweeter than candy  
I'm feelin' manly and you say it's comin' in handy  
Slidin' my claws from New York down by N. Virginia  
Ticklin' you around Delaware before I enter  
Total seduction, from face, hips, to feet  
A wiggle and jiggle can make the night complete  
Now since you got the body of the year, come and get the award  
Here's a hint, it's like a long chop sword  
Flip town, so let me see you shake it up like dice  
The way you shake your rump is turnin' mighty men to mice  
But A+ got a surprise that's a back breaker  
Now let me see you shake your rump like a rump shaker

All I wanna do is zoom-zoom-zoom-zoom and a boom-boom  
Just shake your rump  
All I wanna do is zoom-zoom-zoom-zoom and a boom-boom  
Just shake your rump

I looked over at Alice as we started rapping in disbelief. This was just wrong, horrible, I mean, yeah okay it was funny, but I was glad that I was singing because I was at a total loss for words.

By the time the song was coming to its last line, the crowd was cheering us on and singing along. Well, three pretty girls in front of a crowd will do that, no matter the circumstances I guessed.

We tried to pay our bar tab, but the bartender just kept laughing when he looked at us, that he told us it was on the house for the entertainment and we should "Come back to sing anytime. Even the brunette."

I bristled a bit at that, but let it go in the end. At the time, I felt no need to start a fight. We drove home, laughing the whole way. Before long the three of us were cuddled together in my bed, talking about the future.

"I can't wait to have some little blonde babies running around the Bed and Breakfast. Did I tell you two that Jazzy and I are trying? We've only been trying for a month or so, but I just can't wait to meet our kids. I know we'll have bunches of them."

"By this time tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Emmett Cullen. I can't believe it. Belly, I owe you so much for introducing us. He's my…. Well he's my whole world. I love him so much that it hurts, you know? I can't wait to spend my life by his side."

I stayed mostly quiet, letting Alice and Rose talk over me and lull me to sleep. Tomorrow I would get to watch my best friend marry the love her life and become one step closer to being my actual family.

I haven't slept that well in a very long time.

**RPOV**

I woke up elated. I jumped on the bed until Alice and Bella got up. I felt like a little kid again. I was yelling at the top of my lungs, no trace of a hangover.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!!!!" They laughed at me as I pulled a trick out of my gymnastics training from 10 years ago and did a summersault off the side of the bed, landing perfectly.

"Rose be careful! I promised your mother that I would bring you back in perfect condition. If you hurt yourself, she's gonna kill me!" Bella screamed at my retreating back as I headed into the kitchen for coffee.

I felt great! I was getting married to Emmett Cullen in less than 12 hours! My dream guy and he loves me too. I was on cloud nine, not even my mother was going to be able to bring me down today.

The morning went by in a blur. Before I could even blink the stylists were at Bella's apartment, along with my mother and Esme. We drank champagne and toasted to our love and happiness.

I even got a little weepy.

"Rose dear, I am so glad that you are joining my family today. You have brought Emmett so much happiness and, with that, so much joy to Carlisle and myself. We love you so much." I sniffed a bit at that.

"Esme, I could not ask for a better mother in law. Thanks so much. Speaking of Carlisle, have you heard from the boys today? I know I'm not supposed to talk to Em until the ceremony, but Alice and Bella haven't heard from Jasper and Edward, and they're both pretty whipped and know when they need to call in. You don't think that something happened do you?"

Thinking about it now, I was a little nervous. I bit my lip without thinking and received a glare from my mother and a slap on the shoulder from they stylist for messing up my makeup. I looked at Esme imploringly.

"Dear, Carlisle called me early this morning. Something happened last night….." She trailed off and I heard something very unladylike from Esme; a snort. She laughed so hard that she snorted!

"Bella, Alice, get your butts in here! Esme has something she's not telling us. It's about the boys last night!"

Alice and Bella came running into the room and started pressing Esme for information. Unfortunately, she just kept laughing, so until she was done with that, we were going to have to wait.

"Okay, alright girls. I'll tell you what I know, but it's not much. They made some kind of stupid "man-pact" to not tell anyone the details. All I know is that something happened last night, it was very embarrassing for all four of them and they are all fine."

Alice, Bella ad I looked at each other, each of us trying to figure out how to get out men to spill the beans. Well, it won't be tonight, but I've got 3 weeks of time alone with Emmett in Hawaii coming up; he'll talk.

By the time it was an hour to the wedding it was time to get me into my hand-made one of a kind dress and get me over to the church. It took four people to help me into my classic English wedding dress, but when I turned to face the mirror, it was so worth it.

"Oh Rose….You look so beautiful. Okay, we have to go. You don't want to keep the guests waiting do you?" Trust my mother to keep things on track.

We were at the church in a flash, and I was worried because my wedding day was going by so quickly. Alice noticed my distress and ran to me.

"Rose, it's a blink. It goes so fast, but don't worry. You will remember everything. Trust me; I've been married to Jasper since I was 18. I remember it like it was yesterday." I smiled up at her and she leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Alice, you are such a good friend. I love you so much. Thanks for everything…. I don't know what I would have done without…." I choked up a bit, and Alice pressed another kiss to my forehead.

"Stop it or we are both going to ruin our makeup. I love you too." She swished out the door, winking at me as my father let himself in.

"Are you ready baby? You look so gorgeous. Even more beautiful than the first time I held you in the hospital. And you took my breath away even then."

I choked up again, but swallowed it down as I made my way over to him to give him a hug.

"I'm ready daddy. I love you, and I will always be your little girl." He took my arm and led me down the aisle to my Emmett.

Emmett looked amazing. He was glowing; his smile was so big as I walked towards him that it almost hurt to look right at him. But I had to. It was impossible to look away from the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. He took my breath away.

I didn't hear a word that the pastor said. I spoke when he told me to, but other than that I was just looking Emmett in the eye. I knew that I was seeing into his soul, and he mine. I have never felt so loved before in my life.

After what felt like an eternity and yet only a second, we were pronounced man and wife and Emmett pulled me to him to give me the first kiss of the rest of our lives.

He dipped me backwards, always a show off he is, and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips. He pulled me gently back to my feet and we made our way back down the aisle. I still couldn't take my eyes off of him.

As a result, he picked me and my 50 pound dress up and carried me to the limo waiting to take us over to the reception. I threw my head back and laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and let myself be carried. He set me down gently and climbed in after me, never taking his eyes off of me. Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward climbed in after us.

We made it to the bed and breakfast in no time, the six of us laughing and joking together. Before Alice and Jasper got out of the limo, I stopped them.

"Look, I just wanted to say, again, to all of you, that we love you and we thank you so much for all of the work that you put into this for us. It means so much, you have no idea. We have some special gifts for you that we're leaving with you all tonight when we head to the airport."

Bella, surprise, surprise, was crying, and I lifted my hanky to her face to get rid of the tears. She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much. You will always be my sister and I am so happy for you today."

I let everyone out of the limo, but Emmett pulled me in for another sweet kiss before he let me out. We took pictures in front of the wooded area, which was gorgeous but freezing, before we headed inside.

I was told that dinner was wonderful, but I just picked at my food. Bella, Edward and my father all gave wonderful speeches and we toasted with champagne. Emmett's teammates kept tapping their glasses so that we would kiss.

When the DJ called for our first dance, my heart fell. I knew that Emmett couldn't dance with his leg in the shape that it was in. I was so looking forward to that part of the night.

So I was shocked when he got up and offered his hand to me. I took it hesitantly and followed him to the dance floor. That's when I noticed that his limp was gone; he was walking just fine. Not only that, but he had picked me up and carried me earlier. I looked at him in wonder as he pulled me to him.

"I was wondering when you would notice." He chuckled and I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss him or kill him. I told him as much.

"Hah, I get that a lot. I fibbed abut how bad my leg is for the last month. I've been taking dance lessons from Bella during the days so that I could waltz my wife around the dance floor on our weeding day."

I know that shock was written on my face. I turned to face our family and friends, frantically searching for Bella's face. I found it and cocked my eyebrow at her. She laughed back, and mouthed for me to "pay attention."

I turned back to Emmett just in time for our song to start. It was an older song, and sometimes overused, but I have loved it since I was little. Emmett proposed to me while that song was playing. I smiled and let him lead me around the floor.

**Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are**

All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes

Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes

As the song came to a close, Em dipped me again to kiss me, and I was actually blushing when he pulled me back to my feet.

We stayed on the dance floor for what seemed like forever. I danced with my dad as he danced with his mom. Then the bridal party came up to dance. Then everyone that was there asked to dance with me.

I actually was exhausted from all of the attention. At one point, I was dancing with Tedi Bruschi, Em's teammate that Bella is obsessed with. I made her night by sending him over to her for the next slow dance.

When the night was drawing to a close, Bella come over to steal me for a dance. It was like middle school all over again. We leaned on each other's shoulders and swayed around in a circle slowly. Perfect.

I gave Em the signal, and we tossed the bouquet and garter and said our goodbyes. I made sure that Esme had the gifts for my girls with her, so that she could hand them to Alice and Bella before they left.

Em and I ran for the limo, needing some alone time. We kissed in the car on the way to the hotel. He carried me all the way through the hotel and up into our room for the night.

That was when the day caught up with me. I had been too excited to sleep well last night, and I ate nothing all that day.

Emmett went into the bathroom to change; when he came back out I was asleep. I swear I was not, because I distinctly remember hearing him say something.

"Dammit, I was hoping you'd be on top tonight. Oh well."


	37. Life is goodor is it?

**I own nothing. Well, unless you count a gen1 iPod and a 6-pack of Dr. pepper. Hahhaha. Please see A/N at the bottom, very important. Enjoy my dears!!!!**

**BPOV**

After Rosalie's wedding, things fell into a nice sort of pattern. Due to the fact that we no longer needed spies at "Soylent Green Catering" Ben and Angela were able to help Jake at 'Cullen Catering" and Edward was able to spend more time at home with me.

Alice and Jasper's business picked up immensely, and immediately after the wedding. They became the perfect hideaway spot for Boston celebs to get out of town for a little while.

We were all sad to have Rose and Emmett head back into Boston; we would all miss the amount of time we got to spend together. Emmett, in a move that showed he had brains as well as brawn, took a line backing coach job for the Patriots. He could have easily played for another few seasons, but after the accident, he was more aware of the toll that football took out of him. We were all so proud. Life was fantastic.

But there is always a catch.

Shortly before Nessie's due date, Edward and I got a frantic phone call from Jacob, asking us to come right away. We didn't think twice, we jumped in the car and made the 2 hour drive in 1.

Along the way we called Jasper and Alice, to let them know that we would have news for them as soon as possible, as well as Rosalie. She and Nessie had become rather close recently; we knew if there was something wrong she would want to be there.

We rushed to Jake's house and knew something was horribly wrong at once. The front door was open and the house was frighteningly empty. We headed inside only to see a large pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs and a note thrown down next to it.

_Called your father, meet us at Mass General. Come quick I need you._

_Jake_

Thinking the worst we floored it to Mass General Hospital and parked in the Doctor's Parking lot. We were relieved to see Carlisle's car there, but it was also a worry too. He was an internal surgeon; what could he be doing?

We ran into the hospital; Edward took charge because at this point I was close to screaming. He found out from the nurse that Nessie and Jake had come in about an hour ago by ambulance.

As we were rushing to Nessie's room, Rose and Emmett came running in the doors. I threw my arms around Rose and we cried together, without even knowing what the problem was yet. Em and Edward led us towards the maternity floor.

Outside of Nessie's room was Jacob; he looked horrible. He was covered in blood, trying to calm down a screaming Quill. Edward and Emmett took Quill and managed to get him calmed down by playing with him off to the side. Rose and I wrapped ourselves around Jake to try and get him to calm down so that he could tell us what was going on.

"She… she…fell down the stairs. There was so much blood…I…I…I can't lose her or the babies. I can't…what…I called 911 then Carlisle and you. What am I going to do if they aren't okay?"

Jake dissolved into tears over the whole thing and Rose left me to go tell the boys what little we knew. I settled myself in Jake's lap and tried to calm him as best I could. We sat there for hours.

Sometime around the 3 hour mark, I sent Jake off to clean up some and get some food. We had already taken care of Quill, and he was finally sleeping. As soon as Jake turned the corner in the hallway, someone else came from the other direction.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? This is for loved ones only!" I had never heard Edward sound so vicious before, so I turned to look at who he could be talking to. It was Billy, Jake's father.

"I am here for my son and his wife and my grand-children. I wonder though…what are you idiots doing here? Your god-forsaken father isn't in the hospital is he?" Billy snarled out at Emmett and Edward.

Rose and I had to step in-between them so that no more blood would be shed in this family tonight. Our boys looked livid.

"Yes, he is here. He's the best doctor in Boston; of course Jake wanted him here. Without him, your grandkids would have no chance in hell." I tried to be calm, but somehow this man just took all of the sweetness out of me.

"NURSE!!!! I want to make sure that Doctor Cullen stays away from the Black family!" We watched in amazement as Billy rolled his wheel-chair down the hallway in search of someone who would listen to his insanity. Luckily, Jake came back before Billy could get too far.

"Don't you dare say anything about Doctor Cullen dad. Don't you dare, he's been in the room with Nessie and the babies for hours…if anyone in the world could save them, it will be him. I know in my heart that he is the only person who could do it. And while we're on the subject of blame…" Jake trailed off and I held my breath, knowing what was coming next.

"I blame YOU for my mother's death. You won all of that money and went insane. You drank and gambled and were totally irresponsible. YOU drove drunk with her in the car…YOU were the one who ran a red light and got my mother killed. Doctor Cullen did everything that he could to save her."

When Jake was finished, he collapsed and Edward and I rushed forward to catch him before he could hit the floor. We gently carried him into the waiting room, placing him next to Quill, before turning to Billy.

"Only if you behave can you stay. Otherwise, we will call security and tell them that you are a danger to the patients and they need to get you out of here." Disgusted, I turned back to Jake's prone body after speaking to his father.

I looked down at him, knowing just how much it cost him to stand up to Billy like that. I smoothed the hair out of his face and set my chair in front of him, so that I could protect him from anything else. Rose, Emmett and Edward joined me. Rose and I took care of Jake while Emmett and Edward shot angry looks at Billy for us.

"What the hell are you? Guard Dogs?" Billy growled at us before turning away and facing down the hall, pouting like a child.

After the stress and emotion of the last 6 hours, that was all it took for all of us to erupt in laughter.

**EPOV**

After sitting in the waiting room for over 12 hours, my father slowly came down the hall to talk to us. We rallied around Jake; not wanting the worst, but knowing that we needed to be prepared for it.

My father stopped in front of the group of us, completely ignoring Billy. He lifted his head and looked Jake in the eye before opening his face up and giving a huge smile. We jumped up and cheered, not waiting for any explanation. Jake threw his arms around dad while we tried to quiet down so that we could hear what happened.

"Well, it seems that Nessie fell down the stairs, what she was doing on the stairs in her condition, I do not want to know…" He trailed off and pinned Jake with the "Doctor Stare." We waited for it to be finished before prompting him to continue.

"Well, she had massive bleeding and the babies were strangling. We had to do a c-section to get them out, before we lost them. They were fine once we got them out, but Nessie went into shock, as most women who have c-sections do, and wouldn't stop bleeding. We finally got everything cleared. Jacob, I am so glad to tell you that your family is resting and just fine."

Jake was shaking and crying like a baby, stumbling over the words, "thankyouthankyouthankyou" as he held my dad in a death grip.

Dad just laughed it off and escorted us to where Nessie and the babies were resting. Bella and Rose went right over to the babies, knowing that Jake was going to need some time with Nessie first.

I was shaken, I couldn't imagine losing Bella. I couldn't imagine going through what Jake had to go through for the last day. I shook my head and wandered over to Bella where she was cooing over one of the babies.

"Oh Edward, aren't they gorgeous? Two girls! Jake is going to have his hands full." She trailed off, rocking the baby in her arms and I was struck with what a perfect vision it was. I stood back so that I could take a picture with my phone.

Bella was in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair up in a messy bun at the back of her head. She had the most beautiful smile on her face as she cradled the little pink bundle in her arms. I took one picture and as I was getting ready to put my phone back in my pocket, she looked up. She directed that happy smile right at me.

"I can't wait until we have our own babies." It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Emmett and Rose's head snapped in my direction, both of them grinning hugely. I only had eyes for the future wife though. She lit up the entire room.

Later, after talking with Nessie and Rose promising to look after Quill for the night, we headed back to Jake and Nessie's house. Rose and Em offered their guest room, but they were taking Quill, besides we knew that we could do some good at Jake and Nessie's.

We stumbled in the door, and looked at each other. Bella had an odd look in her eye, I just couldn't place it. She smiled sweetly and pecked me on the lips, before heading into the kitchen without a word.

We raided the fridge and had a small dinner. While we were cleaning up Bella still had that look in her eye. It was starting to scare me a bit.

"Babe, you've been really quiet since we left the hospital. You gonna share with me?"

"I'm just so happy that you want to have babies with me. When I held little Leah in my arms, I felt so content, you know? I'm just happy. Everything is going to be okay. I even saw Billy and your dad talking to each other; not yelling, just talking! I walked away and let them have their privacy. I just have a really good feeling about everything."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. I kissed the top of her head and felt her laugh into my chest. What started out as a little giggle soon developed into a full belly-laugh soon. We laughed for 20 minutes, feeling too good to stop. We got all of the worries and the stress out with laughing.

"There is no one in the world I would rather go crazy with than you, love." She smiled up at me, letting me know that she got the joke.

For a moment there it did feel like we were going crazy. Laughing about everything that had been going on in our lives recently was not the most rational response, but it was certainly the one that left me with the best feeling.

She pulled out of my arms and turned to face me. She was thinking, and all I wanted to do was hold her close for a few decades, never leaving her touch. I let her sort out her thoughts, waiting for her to turn back to me.

"Alright, the way that I see it, we have two options for this evening. I know that neither one of us is going to sleep at all so…." She turned back to me and gave me an appraising once over. I was hard instantly, anticipating her next words to me.

"We can either: clean up briefly and head back to the hospital to take Quill, or we can just spend the night cleaning." I was at a loss for words. Bella wasn't tired, I wasn't tired and there was no sex involved? I may have pouted a little bit. Okay, I pouted a lot.

She laughed at me and put her hands on her hips.

"What? Did you honestly think that after everything that happened today I'd just come back here and jump you? If we were going to do that YOU should have suggested a hotel, but NOOOO, you went and told Jake and Nessie that we'd look after the house. So…. Pick a room to clean mister."

Defeated, I decided that I would start upstairs. She laughed and handed me some cleaning products.

After cleaning all night, we reconvened in the living room, exhausted. We both flopped down on the couch. The house was spotless; we got all of the blood out of the carpet at the bottom of the stairs, though that alone took an hour of both of us scrubbing.

"Thank you. I may be tired now, but when I think about the fact that they won't come home to carnage and wreckage, it'll all be worth it." I felt Bella's head hit my shoulder and within seconds, she was completely passed out.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._ With that thought, I let myself fall asleep.

We woke a few hours later and raided the kitchen again. Bella decided that we should do one more nice thing for them before we headed back to the hospital. She sent me to the grocery store with a huge list. We were going to cook and pack the fridge and freezer with heat and eat foods.

Five casseroles, three cakes and unnumbered side dishes later, we took a shower and headed back to the hospital. We were in luck, everyone was awake. Bella went straight over to Nessie; she hadn't ever been able to talk to her before we left yesterday.

I met Jake over by the twins. He looked happy, yet despondent. I slapped him on the back as he gazed at the babies, sleeping peacefully.

"What's up man? Ness is okay, the babies are perfect…what's the matter?" He looked up at me like he was just noticing me.

"Well…your dad came back in last night after you left. It seems like he wanted to get the good news out of the way first. After all of the damage to Ness…. We can't have anymore kids. I'm happy, I have a son and beautiful twin daughters, my wife is going to be just fine, but it's tough you know? Ness is okay with it, but I don't think it's really sunk in yet."

I have him a "bro hug" and thought a moment, choosing my words carefully.

"Dude, I think you're right. Give her time, she might be angry later, but if she seems okay with it now, then let it be. Treasure what you do have, you know? Look at these two…." I waved my hands at the twins, Claire and Leah.

"Just think, you'll only have to deal with horny teenage boys with two daughters. Plus, with only three kids, it means that you get your wife back a lot sooner than if you kept having kids."

I grinned at him and he caught my meaning right away, as his gaze wandered over to his wife talking with Bella.

"I hadn't thought about it that way. Thanks Edward. Oh, and Boss, I think I'm going to need a few extra days off." I punched him in the shoulder for calling me "boss" and told him to take as much time as he needed.

**BPOV**

Edward and I promised to go and see Esme before heading back north. I knew this was going to be a long afternoon. With Rose's wedding behind us, all of the conversation would be about our wedding. Well, I finally had a solution about it, and all of her answers. I just hoped that she would be okay with them.

"Edward, Bella!! I'm so glad that you could come. I was just about to have some lunch out on the back porch, come on!" She greeted us at the door and I looked at Edward to make sure that he knew it was all a trick, to give us a false sense of security.

He laughed at me and patted my ass as I passed him.

"So, dears. I hear that everything is okay with the Black family, and apparently your father has some information about the elder Black when he comes home as well. So…now that that's all taken care of…." She trailed off and I knew, then and there, that my deviousness was going to fit into this family perfectly.

I slapped a huge smile on my face and faced my future mother-in-law. I opened my mouth and started talking, detailing every little thing about my dream wedding to her son. Her smile kept getting bigger and bigger as I spoke more at length.

When I was finished I sat back and realized that the whole time Esme had been taking notes in a wedding planner. I hadn't even seen that in front of her. She flipped through the pages, getting one final glimpse at everything before looking back at me.

"Bella, it is going to be beautiful, you are going to love it. And I am going to have so much fun planning it. If I need any other information, I'll let you know, but I won't bother you about it any more."

"SUCCESS!!!" I jumped up from the table and screamed, doing a small victory dance as my fiancée and his mother laughed at me, not really caring that they were almost ruining my moment.

We sat and chatted peacefully for a little while, and then Esme got up to get the phone in the kitchen. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it sweetly. I tilted my face up for a small kiss, but we didn't get far enough before Esme came back onto the porch.

"Oh, sorry…" she said blushing. She cleared her throat and continued, "That was your father telling me that we're going to have another guest for dinner. Bella, would you like to help me cook and Edward can get the dining room ready?"

"Of course Mom, we'd love to." When I called her mom, I thought she was going to burst into tears, but she held it together and headed into the kitchen to get some dinner ready.

We were putting all of the food into serving dishes when we heard Carlisle and his guest at the front door. Esme and I took off our aprons less than a second later when we heard Edward yelling in the front hall. We rushed into the foyer to find out what was going on.

Edward was standing in front of Carlisle and he was yelling at Billy Black. I rushed over to him, to try and calm him down so that Carlisle could explain. The interesting thing about the whole situation was that Billy didn't look arrogant and angry; he merely stood there letting Edward yell at him.

"Edward love, you have to calm down. I'm sure that there's an explanation for this. Let your father talk." I leaned up to whisper in his ear while surreptitiously stroking his bicep to calm him down. He took a deep breath, then another, before turning away from me and motioning for his father to speak.

"Well, we can have this talk over dinner, since its ready. Come on in to the living room, but let me run ahead and remove one of the chairs for you Mr. Black." Esme jumped ahead and forced us all to head into the dining room.

I wasn't sure that was the best idea, considering how angry Edward had just been, and there were breakables in there, but I just moved him along anyway. I was certain that I could keep him calm if it came to that.

WE sat down and ate the first few moments in a very tense silence. I had to keep pinching Edward's leg under the table to make sure that he actually ate, instead of glaring across the table at Billy. Finally, Carlisle put down his fork at intercepting one of these looks and spoke up.

"Edward, I have talked at length with Mr. Black here. The only thing that I am going to tell you is that he is going to immediately sell his catering company to you and Bella if you'd like. He's decided that he doesn't want to be in the food service business any more. Any other things are just not my place to share."

Carlisle looked as though the effort from that little speech took a lot out of him, and he raised his wineglass and downed it quickly. I hid a small laugh behind my napkin and caught Esme doing the same thing.

"Alright, I'll bite. Mr. Black, what on earth could have brought about the change of heart? We were under the assumption that you hated this family." I knew Edward would never ask, and I was going to have to side with him, so when Esme spoke up, I nearly choked on my dinner in shock.

"Well, you all know how I felt for a very long time. I became cold and distant with even Jacob after the accident. When he came to me a few months ago with all of the information that you gave him, I was surprised. I thought I had covered my tracks fairly well. Apparently I was wrong." He nervously took a sip from his water glass; he had no wine that I noticed.

"I wanted to do anything to repair the bridge with my son. I truly hadn't

known that he was working for you…. So we tried talking. Actually, he yelled and I yelled back. The day that Nessie fell down the stairs was to be my first visit to them. I was going to meet Quill for the first time. Jake really knew how to wear an old man down. Then I got the call that they were in the hospital, that there had been an accident…."

We looked around at each other; I think I even saw a sympathetic look in Edward's eyes. I, for one, could not imagine what it had been like for Billy, who was so close to getting his family back.

"I'm afraid that I fell into a familiar pattern once I saw everyone at the hospital before me. After we found out that Nessie, Claire and Leah were going to be fine, I found Carlisle and we talked. I'm so sorry, I know that can't ever cover all of the trouble that I've caused your family lately, but I don't know what else to say. I'm going to counseling sessions that Jake set up for me, it was the only way that he'd let me be near his kids. I've hated everyone and been blaming everyone else for my problems for so long, I wasn't even sure that I was going to be able to let it go. But I have to try. I meant every word Edward. I'll sell you the company. I mean, the people that I have running the thing are positively throwing my money away."

We all shared a good laugh at that, we all knew how stupid Mike and Tanya were. I got up and went around the table to hug Billy; he looked like he needed it.

"Mr. Black…Billy. It's all forgiven. Life is too short to hold grudges anymore, and I know that Jake is a good man; he can help you in any way that you need. And I will most certainly buy the company and get most of my cooks back!" Edward laughed a full joyful laugh that I hadn't heard from him in quite a while.

The drive back to New Hampshire was subdued, but happy. We talked about everything, about what we were going to do with all of our "free time", whether or not I would allow some of the new employees from "Soylent Green" to come and apprentice in my bakeshop.

After the exhausting few days that we had, we barely made it into our bedroom before collapsing into each other's arms and falling asleep.

**Alright, I have to apologize to all of my wonderful readers. This is the second to last chapter. One more and then we are through. My work is slightly more time-consuming now, and I have a lot of other projects that I am working on.**

**So, let's review a lot for my last two chapters!!! Please, it will make all of this time worthwhile.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	38. Finale

**Alright, this is a total cop-out, but I felt really bad that I hadn't finished the story. I hope that you all don't hate me for this, but I think that at least it's an ending, of sorts. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who read this story. I had so much fun writing it and I think that I was able to grow a bit as a writer while doing it. I apologize again that I fell out of love with this fandom, but sometimes things can't be helped.**

It's funny sometimes, to think about your life and see how perfectly wrapped up everything can be. Sometimes it just seems totally unreal.

Three weeks before my wedding to Edward, I sat down to breakfast with my two best friends. Alice was vibrating in her seat, nearly bursting with some news. I finally took pity on her and asked her what was up.

"Jazz and I are pregnant!"

"No, you just ruined my news! Em and I are pregnant!" Rose threw back at her. And then, in a moment of clarity, they both had huge grins on their faces and we were all hugging and crying, falling all over each other at how wonderful that it was that they were going to be pregnant and have babies together.

The week before the wedding was tough. Both Alice and Rose had vicious morning sickness and it was nearly impossible to get them packed and down to South Carolina for the wedding. I'm still not sure, and I think that I never want to know, what Em and Jazz managed to say or do to convince them to just deal with it and pack.

We arrived in South Carolina, Edward and I settling into the little house that we had rented for our month long Honeymoon, and the rest settling into the Hotels they had chosen on Hilton Head Island.

The night before the wedding was rather tame for me. Rose, Alice, Esme and I settled into their suite and we did each other's pedicures before eating pizza and falling asleep on the large bed, all tangled together.

And then, it was time. My best friends were wearing simple sundresses and walking down the small path that we had made on the beach. My Greek-style wedding dress was swirling around me in the light breeze as I made my way down the aisle toward Edward.

He looked so handsome, and it was then, at that very moment, that I had my moment of clarity. My life was perfect, and it was always going to be that way.

I was getting married to my best friend, my lover, and the man that I had been in love with since I was in college. My best friends were all around me and blissfully married and pregnant.

After our vows and the reception, Edward and I whisked back to our little house on the beach. As I fell into his arms in the living room, I sighed and felt totally at peace with my life. I found that I could not wait to begin living it.


End file.
